


Brightwork(授權翻譯)

by reuntahl2002



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt, Suicide Attempt, Violence, discussion of suicide, self neglect
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reuntahl2002/pseuds/reuntahl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇重新演譯Bucky與Steve之間關係的故事，可以說是顛覆性的，Steve自己推論出Bucky被九頭蛇洗腦身不由己作殺手，但這個故事絕對給了我們一個完全不同的Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter1

**_當需要躍身一跳的時候，資產會馬上跳下，如果有必要，即使看不到著陸點他也會縱身跳下。因為跳下去並且採取措施避免傷亡，總好過死在自己的敵人手裡。_ **

 

Steve 的膝蓋撞到醫院咖啡店的桌子，他移開椅子，從走道與椅腳之間拿起自己的背包。  
「我已經準備好了」Steve 壓低聲音並且靠近電話那一頭。  
「很好」Steve可以聽到電話另一邊紙張沙沙的聲音，他調高音量好聽清楚Sam的聲音。「叫Maria把電話掛掉，她能把我們弄出這裡，僅只於此。」  
Steve 皺著眉頭，把他的咖啡紙杯對折再對折。「沒關係。」  
「好，明天上午6點，她說在里根前會有安全班機接我們。」Steve嗯了一聲當作回答。  
「我猜他們會看招拆招，所以她們只做了第一站的航線計畫。」  
「羅馬尼亞?」  
「是的。」  
「然後呢?我們決定下一個航程後再叫她?」  
「對，她說在兩個小時前告訴她就可以了。」  
Steve 的大拇指來回摸著他的下嘴唇。「如果我們來不及呢?」  
「我們就打緊急連絡電話。」  
「那麼我們甚麼時候可以得到回應?」  
「她沒說，只說很快。」  
Steve 沒說話。  
「非常快。」  
「是啊，我敢說會是這樣。只是我希望能事先計畫。那麼有沒有備用的獵鷹飛行翼呢?」  
「沒有。就這麼一套。還是緊急時才能用。但我想一切都會沒問題。MARIA傳送了衛星影像給我，這幾個地方都是在地下，獵鷹飛行翼應該只會在我們撤回時派上用場。」  
「好吧。」  
「你已經拿到原始檔案了，對吧?」  
「是。」  
「她希望你銷毀那些東西。」  
「我不會這樣做。」  
「早猜到了。」  
Steve 看向咖啡店的門，喝了一小口他的飲料。  
「醫生怎麼說?」Sam聽起來像已經要開門離開了。  
「老實說沒什麼，只是照了一些X光，我沒事。」  
「嗯。」Sam等著Steve 多透露一點，但Steve 停滯不語。  
「好吧，待會見，我會確定帶上所有你需要的東西。」  
「謝了，Sam。」  
Steve 把他的手機放進外套的口袋裡，他傾身從背包裡拿出檔案，那是一個平常的牛皮紙信封，Steve 直接翻到後面冷凍艙的部分，內容並不完整，只有從1957到1991的部分，總共10個地點，有些反覆被使用，有些只有用過幾年，有少數只使用過一次或兩次，Steve 過濾在羅馬尼亞的日期，他已經快讀完這一頁了，電話突然響起，他用食指在上面指著自己的位置並用另一隻手接手機。  
「隊長，三分鐘後在屋頂動身離開。」Maria的聲音急迫。  
Steve 抬起頭很快的合起手上的檔案。「什麼?」  
「你要去的那個位在羅馬尼亞的碉堡爆炸起火了，如果你想去，現在就得動身。」  
「爆炸起火了?」Steve 的聲音過於大聲，他將檔案塞進袋子並且跑到醫院的大廳。「那是怎麼一回事?發生了什麼事?」他停了一下後想起樓梯在哪裡。  
「我只知道這些，我們在附近有一個偵查小隊。」Steve 一面衝刺上樓梯，將手機用力地壓向自己的耳朵。「他們看到那個地方起火。三十秒內屋頂會有一部直昇機停在屋頂，但是那裏並沒有淨空可以容納直升機，你得從狹窄的窗戶進去，Steve 。」  
「我快到了。」Steve 喊著，一次跳上三個階梯，再上四層樓他就到了屋頂，他很快打開往屋頂的通道門跑到有陽光照射的地方，直昇機緩慢的往醫療坪降低，一個穿著高領背心的女人急切的揮手要直昇機離開，Steve 沒有減慢速度，他越過那個女人跳上直昇機開著的門，抓住穿著黑色戰鬥服的特工的手，甚至在Steve 的腳跨過通道門的時候，直昇機就已經開始上升了  
他坐進其中一個座位並且繫上安全帶，直昇機的聲音震耳欲聾，Steve笨拙的關上手機並且戴上一個特工拿給他的耳罩，特工們都戴著黑色的護目境，Steve對著他們點頭表示感謝。  
他戴好耳罩問:「可以幫我接聽Hill嗎?」  
「恭候多時了，Steve 。」Maria冷靜的聲音透過耳機傳過來。  
「Sam在哪裡?」  
「我知道他在哪裡，計畫有變，你一著陸就趕緊離開BWI，我們接到消息，其他九個地方也陷入火海了，老天保佑你到的那個地方是正確的。」  
Steve一臉苦澀。「我也希望如此。」  
「你記得打包了吧？」她的話帶著一絲淡淡的幽默。  
 「是啊，山姆會幫我打包的」。  
「希望在一台戰鬥直升機停在他的前院的時候，他還能記得帶上牙刷走。」  
「老實說，我認為現在他已經習慣了。」  
「祝你好運。」  
「謝謝。」  
「不用一個小時就可以動身了，CAP。」駕駛員低沉而流暢的聲音從耳機傳來，這是一部軍用直昇機，但是駕駛員有著民航機的禮儀。

Steve對Sam點點頭，Sam也對他點了頭，山姆的行李袋躺在飛機寬敞的通道上 。他們帶上了未來兩個星期在羅馬尼亞的野外所需要的一切東西，另外有一個黑色小包包在Steve的行李最底下，裡面是他們不希望在未來兩個星期會用上的東西:針對常見與不常見的毒物的解毒劑，用來防止核輻射的碘化鉀，幾排藥片和藥瓶，上面標籤寫著:觸電和催吐。  
他們在碉堡一公里外處跳下，SteveR在跳下的一路上可以嚐到空氣里沙塵的味道。  
他們在附近一個空曠的地方降落以避免降落傘卡在樹上，Sam用刀子砍斷降落傘的繩子，Steve盯著GPS，SHIED的某人幾個月前在上面黏了個指南針，Steve利用那個指南針的頻率跟GPS一樣多。  
Steve沒有說話，直在空氣隨著煙霧變成灰色。「你覺得我們太遲了嗎?」  
「你擔心我們來晚了?」Sam在看到Steve的眼睛時停住了，他們在直昇機上就有過一樣的對話，現在這段對話在這個沒有其他聲音干擾的森林裡又重複了一次。「這簡直就像他們知道我們要來了。」Steve低下頭沒有說話，然後開始行走。  
他們在火災現場前看到火焰，底下的草叢帶著夏末的乾燥而被祝融吞噬，Steve帶著他們穿過糾纏的圍籬、佈滿碎石跟塵土的遺跡。他們到達碉堡的邊緣，一個可以望進殘骸的峽谷，陽光穿過幾個地下樓層，而不受控制的冷空氣從深不見底的下面翻滾而上。  
Sam 看守著作為支撐的垂降錨並在洞口降下繩子，Steve是第一個下去的。很快的他到達地面，他發現下面比在上面看到的大得多了，漫長的支道延伸出去，在黑暗的通道變窄消失，Steve點亮手電筒照相樓梯，即使有亮光還是見不到通道的盡頭。  
Steve再次往下降，走向地面下的第二層，地面似乎到處都是不同的足跡，第一層南邊的牆破損而且間隙滿是泥土，但第二層的南邊是一個開放的空間，裡邊是餐廳 。  
Steve聽到Sam開始在他上方往下降落，他叫出聲:「這裡很大。」  
「太好了。」Sam反諷的喊了回來。「我們應該帶更多手電筒來。」  
在再次說話前Steve停頓了一段很長的時間。「這裡沒有人。」Steve下降的更深，穿過第三層、第四層，他到了陽光所不能到的地方，所有的東西都蒙上一層灰濛濛的光線，煙霧變的厚重，Steve踏進第五層，一路沾上不少煤灰，他停下用袖子擦著自己的眼睛。  
Steve往上看，他在一個實驗室裡，牆上到處都是壞了的螢幕，少數幾個沒壞的螢幕閃著光反射著Steve的剪影，這是一個小的怪異不完整的空間，像個牆壁被剪掉一半的娃娃屋 。Steve轉身看到一張黑色的椅子在遠方的角落裡，他僵住了，有一個人的身影無精打采地靠在椅子後面的牆上。史蒂夫站著停住，他緩慢的呼吸，雖然腎上腺素讓他的心臟狂跳。 史蒂夫採取更近了一步。那個人抬起頭。史蒂夫在看見那個人的臉之前就看見上面的血跡，從鼻子一路延伸到他的嘴巴。他額頭上的黑色污跡掩蓋他的眉毛。史蒂夫的肚子不舒服的蜷縮起來。

Bucky先開口:「嗨，Steve。 」  
Steve一下子就跪在碎石上，拉著Bucky破掉的夾克，Bucky的頭往後躺好像他沒辦法坐直，他的嘴角的表情像是在笑。  
「Bucky?」  
Steve的聲音碎不成聲。  
「是啊。」Bucky馬上就回應了，他的嘴角垂下，眼睛闔上。  
「Sam，我找到他了!」Steve大喊，他用一隻手抓著他的他的外套扶起Bucky，另一隻手環著Bucky的手臂，Bucky的腳在骯髒的瓷磚上無力的拖行，拖行之際石頭一直拌著他的腳。  
「還有另一個炸彈，Steve ，大概再過30或40秒就會爆炸。」  
「OK，OK。」Steve快速又穩定的在Bucky身上扣上束帶。  
「Sam，快點回頭，Bucky說還有另一個炸彈 。」  
Steve啟動升降機，他們開始沿著繩索往上移動，Bucky往下望，透過他的腳看向洞穴，一路上Steve沒有說話，他看著Bucky的輪廓因為光線逐漸清晰。  
到了頂端Steve將他們兩人上移到洞口邊緣，將Bucky安置在一個固定的瞭望塔後面開始解開昇降機的束帶，如果Bucky計算的沒錯，在炸彈爆炸之前他們還有10到20秒的時間。  
「Sam，你安全了嗎?」Steve漫無方向的喊著。  
「是，你們還好嗎?」模糊的聲音從遠方傳來。  
「我們沒事。」  
Steve再次將Bucky抬起並且往距離後方20碼的塔台前進，在到達遮蔽處前5碼的地方Bucky絆倒了，Steve沒有浪費時間扶正Bucky，只是一手環著Bucky的腰拖著他沉重的身軀，他的腳在塵土中拖行直到到達角落。他將Bucky沿著牆壁放下並且在他旁邊蹲下，他將Bucky推到一個陰暗的隱密處，Bucky抓著他的手臂。  
「Steve ，」他的眼神激動且堅定。「你就不曾覺得奇怪嗎?」  
「甚麼?--Steve皺眉並搖頭，他把手放在Bucky的肩膀上想讓他躺下。  
「你不覺得奇怪嗎?當那個人是我?」  
Steve把他推倒，搖頭說:--現在不是說話的時候。--  
「這不是難以置信嗎?有這麼多人可以選擇。」Bucky咳了起來，他試圖穩住自己的聲音，「他們有這麼多人可以選擇及時冰凍起來，他們卻選了我?」Bucky的目光在Steve臉巡梭，Steve也瞪了回去。  
「即使他們選了你，」Bucky用指尖碰了碰Steve的胸膛，「你卻死了。」他虛弱的搖著頭，「那他們為什麼選了我?」Steve的下巴緊繃，當他移開目光瞪著地上時怒火在他眼中燃燒。  
「他們給了另外一個沒沒無聞的人全世界的力量」，Bucky在等Steve看向他，「你能夠相信嗎?Steve 。」  
炸彈爆炸了，先是閃光線然後是爆炸聲，他們距離不夠遠，可以感覺到強光跟震耳欲聾的聲響，爆炸撕裂了地面，到處是火焰跟濃煙伴隨著可以說是咆哮的聲響。  
灰塵開始像細雨落下，這場景如此孰悉，Steve幾乎要叫醫療小組了。他凝視地墊等待耳鳴結束，直到令人耳聾的噪音退去，他聽到Bucky的聲音，Steve往上看，Bucky仰頭靠著牆坐著，塵土滿布他的臉，他閉著眼睛但是還在說話。  
「你不應該，你不應該相信這個。」  
「嘿。」Steve推著Bucky的膝蓋。

Bucky的眼睛睜開了但是沒有動  
「不要相信，那不是真的，Steve ，你不是無名小卒，他們在你出生只有三天的時候就挑選了你，他們告訴我，你非常特別。」  
「Bucky，」Steve已經無法看著Bucky的臉，「一切都會沒事的，你生病了，現在別擔心其他的事。」  
「不，Steve ，」Bucky將身體往上移了一點，「你必須知道，因為你認為那時造就了現在，」Bucky左右搖了搖他的頭。「但是一切都沒有變，事情就是這樣。」  
Steve在一旁跪下將Bucky托到他的腿上，他用一隻手臂環住Bucky的背好讓他更靠近自己這一邊，他看起來益加虛弱。  
「Sam，你還好嗎?」他喊著。  
「一切都好，剛剛那個已經算是結束了嗎?」  
Steve低聲問Bucky:「還有更多炸彈嗎?」  
BUCK點頭。  
「還有更多、更多炸彈會爆炸。」Steve將自己的視線從Bucky身上移開並喊著:「呼叫接應我們的交通工具。」  
「已經叫了。」  
Steve順著Sam的聲音的方向將Bucky推了過去，Sam從一堆石礫走出來無聲的扶住Bucky的另一邊，Bucky對他的接觸沒有反應。  
「Maria說20分鐘後在頂樓。」  
「OK。」  
「接應我們的是一架直升機，我們要找一個空地。」  
Sam保持直視前方，而Bucky一直瞪著地面。  
「她知道我們需要醫療照護嗎?」  
「在東方200公尺有一塊空地。」Bucky的聲音有些發癢而且安靜。  
Sam甚至沒有看Bucky一下，就改變了他的方向，Steve看著Bucky的側影，幾步之後才直視前方，他們安靜地走著。  
空地綠草如茵而且對稱，明顯是個用來降落直升機的地方，Steve看向Sam的眼睛但是沒有發現裡面有懷疑的影子，他們將Bucky靠著一個載樹用的卡車放低然後坐在草地上。他們看著後面往塔台的路徑，Sam的手擱在他的皮帶上，離他的手槍只有幾吋之遠。  
「好了，聽我說，」Bucky深吸了一口氣，他的手放在他的膝蓋上，「我們沒有太多時間，」他直直看著Steve。  
「Bucky，你現在只要休息就好。」Steve打斷了他。  
「沒時間了，」Bucky吞了吞口水，「聽我說，Steve 。」他的聲音尖銳而且堅定，Steve看著他。  
「他們騙了你，我騙了你。你死得好像就應該是這樣的結局，但是你回來了，」Bucky聲音因為無助跟無法置信而提高。「你還活著，你應該知道你不是你以為的那個人，你是個孤兒，你的媽媽在你出生的那一天就拋棄了你。」  
Steve低眉並且搖頭打斷了Bucky，但是他繼續說，「他們在孤兒院找到了你，試驗就開始了，他們從未停止過測試你，他們讓你生病好讓你找出生存的方法，他們讓那些霸凌的人教會你如何反抗。」  
「你在說甚麼?誰是他們?」Steve的聲音如此尖銳，他可以感覺Sam用眼角看著他。  
「Erskine. Zola. Hydra，在Hydra是Hydra之前，--Bucky在空氣中比出手勢。  
「他們一直都擁有我們，Steve ，從第一天開始。」  
他的眼睛固定在Steve的臉上。「你從頭到尾就是個科學實驗。」  
「Bucky，」Steve的聲音帶著沮喪，「那不--，為什麼他們要讓我生病?」  
Bucky看了他一會。「金髮，碧眼，你身上擁有一切應該有的特質，但是 Erskine知道內在的東西才是最重要的。」Bucky用兩根手指敲著他的胸膛，Steve察覺那他的手指在發抖，「他不是單純找一個自己跳向手榴彈的人，」Bucky的眼睛往上看，「他創造出一個那樣的人。」  
Steve凝視著他。  
「我是負責照看你的人，」Bucky說出來的同時輕哼，「我得確保他們的實驗體沒有死掉。」Bucky的胸口一度抽蓄，他吐了出來，仇恨使他的眼神黯淡，「你不希望聽到事實，但你應該知道，我不是你的朋友，我放任他們傷害你。」  
「停下，」Steve打斷了Bucky，「那不是真的，我不知道他們是怎麼告訴你的。」  
「他們沒有告訴我任何事情，」Bucky提高音調好壓過Steve，而那個聲音顫抖著，「我看到他們給你的藥，我在那些打鬥後把你弄乾淨。」  
Steve對他嘶吼。「Bucky，停下，不要說了。」  
(Bucky，你不要再精神虐待隊長了，謝謝)  
Bucky吼了回去，變得更加激動，「我在他們做的太超過的時候把你救回來，你認為正常的小孩會遇到你遭遇到的打鬥的一半嗎?」  
Bucky在空氣中畫出一到銳利的線而且他的手在終止的時候還在顫動。  
「這世界並不是到處充滿了欺侮小孩的人，他們是被命令衝著你來的。」  
Bucky露出牙齒:「就像我一樣。」  
「為什麼他們要做這些，Bucky?」  
STEV吸了一口氣好讓自己冷靜下來。  
「這沒有道理， Erskine永遠不會這麼作。」  
「你不了解他，」Bucky的聲音因為憤怒破碎，「你不了解 Erskine這個人，你也不了解我，你根本不知道他媽的這是怎麼一回事。」Bucky開始咳嗽而且看起來無法正常呼吸。  
「拜託，Bucky，冷靜下來。」  
Steve拍著他的肩膀，「聽聽你說的，我們當時只不過是孩子而已」  
Bucky喘息著。  
「我從來就不是小孩子。」  
Steve差點因為BUCKY的胡言亂語笑了出來，Bucky努力克制呼吸說:「聽我說，我從來就不是小孩子，我做過的事情，你連十分之一都不曉得。」  
突然間他的眼睛黯淡了下來，Steve只覺一陣冷意。「這還不是我做過最糟的事情，」Bucky把他的手放在自己的胸口。「遠遠不止。」


	2. Chapter 2

**_資產必須瞭解生命的價值，雖然如此，在被命令時他可以毫無疑問的殺戮，他必須採取策略保住他的組員生存，只要最後的結果證明了他們是有存在價值的。_ **

 

叢林的白噪音因為直昇機螺旋槳的聲音益加明顯，Sam跑了四步到達那塊空地並且升起火焰信號，幾秒後直昇機在他們頭頂出現然後開始下降。  
Steve和Sam把Bucky弄到直昇機裡，因為他沒法靠自己站著，他們讓Bucky平躺在梯子上，醫護人員在他身邊圍成一圈檢查他的生命跡象並開始注射點滴。  
「你知道他身體哪裡有問題嗎？」  
Steve看著醫護人員大叫，想壓過直昇機的聲音。「什麼？」  
「你知道他身體哪裡有問題嗎？  
「不。」Steve搖頭，他發現自己的手一直在Bucky的肩膀上。  
醫療師轉向Bucky問：「你可以告訴我哪裡痛嗎？你知道自己身體哪裡有問題嗎？」  
Bucky張嘴但聲音消沒在嘴邊。  
Steve傾身將耳朵貼在Bucky的唇邊說：「再說一次，BUCK。」  
「回收」  
Steve抬頭然後疑惑的往下看著Bucky：「什麼？」  
「回收」Bucky在語末吞了吞口水。  
「他說什麼？」醫療人員傾身越過Steve的肩膀。  
「他只說了『回收』。」  
醫護人員很快的、幾乎是不耐的回答「那麼繼續跟他講話，試著找出他指的是什麼。」  
Steve近身，看著BUCK掙扎著把視線集中在他身上：「什麼？你說什麼藥?」  
Bucky一邊咳一邊笑了，聲音中毫無喜悅，他喃喃自語：「他們為什麼要告訴我？」  
Steve的眉毛皺在一起：「是Hydra給你的嗎？」  
Bucky點頭。  
「這藥的用途？」  
「用來確保我會回去。」  
STEV看向他，胃裡沈甸甸的。  
「我從來沒有。」Bucky停了一下，臉扭曲了起來，他屏息好穩住呼吸。  
「他們。」他無法呼吸而掙扎著，一直試著將頭從地面抬起。  
「回收這個藥的作用比死還糟糕」，他直直看著Steve。「我知道的，因為他們要確定我會回去。」  
「好了，Bucky，我們會撐過去的」Steve將他的臉上的頭髮梳開。「你會沒事的，你跟我在一起就會沒事的，要支持下去。」Steve的喉頭緊縮著，他吞了兩次口水並悶咳了兩下，Steve視線從Bucky身上移開後變的深邃。激動的情緒也讓Steve變得怒氣難抑，他轉而面對Bucky。

「現在一切或許看起來很糟，我們會打理好一切，只要跟好我，好嗎？」  
Steve可以看到一個醫療人員拿著一袋液體給Bucky做靜脈注射。  
「我不認為，Steve，我不會撐太久，你只要記住我說的，好嗎?我希望你知道真相。」  
Bucky的臉色呈現病態的蒼白，他的汗流得這麼厲害，汗水從他的前額流淌而下，Steve低頭對著Bucky起伏的胸膛:「好，好，你會沒事的。」  
「我想做的只有這個。」  
「只要堅持一下，我們可以撐過去的。」  
Bucky將頭轉一邊去要吐了，從他的喉嚨撕扯出一聲可怕的聲響，他的身體試著捲成一團，醫療人員將他抱下，Bucky吐了兩次以上，空咳與潮濕的聲音讓Steve覺得難過。  
即使他的身體裡已經嘔吐一空，嘔吐的感覺仍然一再地輾絞著他，乾嘔著好像他還有其他東西可以吐出來。Steve無法看著這樣的他，也無法停止安撫他。他跪在直升機的地板上用他的手覆在Bucky的背和眼睛，醫療人員花了一個鐘頭到達SHELD特許的醫院，將黃色的液體強灌進Bucky的喉嚨，然後看著他又將那些液體吐了出來他靠著牆，雙膝靠著胸前坐下，沒有動。  
「他叫了你?」  
「不，我先看到他，我站在那裏四處看然後就看到他坐在那裏。  
「然後他對你說話?」  
「是的，他說:嗨，Steve。」  
「他認得你。」  
「某方面是。」  
「跟他在DC的時候比起來清醒多了?」  
「是啊。」  
「你認為他在等你嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
Sam拿起裝滿醫院咖啡的的紙杯，他們面前的桌上有從餐廳拿來的乾癟的派還有切好的水果，Sam吃了一片吐司然後將剩下的留下，Steve沒有吃。  
「你覺得他會好起來嗎？」  
「光是空想是沒有用的，現在只有走一步算一步，你目前需要專注的是讓他恢復健康。」  
「是啊。」  
Steve瞪著削得薄薄的蘋果切片邊緣開始變黃。  
「我是說，不知道甚麼是真、甚麼是假，那絕對不是健康的，你知道嗎?」  
「沒錯。但Bucky真的相信他說的那些，跟他爭論並沒有好處。」  
「我的意思不是--」  
Steve的臉上抽蓄了一下。「我不會跟他爭論，我只是想幫助他。」  
「我知道。」  
Steve看著走廊另一邊Bucky的房間，已經過了12個小時，但在他情況穩定之前他們不許訪客探望他，Maria跟著一些醫生進來，那些醫生曾經負責監督看管Steve從極冰中溶解。  
「感覺很奇怪，Sam，那是他，但是  
Steve皺眉看著他的雙手:「我看著他，我的意思是，我認得他，但是有那麼一秒鐘，他的臉,我不知道。」Steve不禁因為他心裡的罪惡感叫了出來。  
「我猜我並不認得我看到的那個人。」  
Sam哼了一聲，就像Steve告訴他Bucky不習慣他的頭髮這麼長一樣。  
「他經歷了很多，人們會適應當他們被迫這樣的時候。」  
Steve他的下巴靠著自己的拳頭，在作噁的感覺裡試圖呼吸。  
「等他醒過來再看看他的情形。  
Sam拿著咖啡杯，吞下剩下的咖啡然後丟進垃圾桶。「老實說，Steve，我不認為我能夠花這麼多的時間在醫院陪你。  
Steve佯怒笑了一聲。  
護士向Steve示範怎麼餵Bucky。  
「喔，謝謝，不過我們以前曾經做過。」  
她抬眼：「喔。」  
「我是說，一直都是相反的情形，在我生病時，Bucky才是那個拿湯匙餵我玉米粥的人，但我想我是記得該怎麼做的。  
「好吧，很好，如果他的狀況有變就按通知鈴。」  
Steve站在椅子旁邊直到護士離開，他將椅子移到Bucky旁邊然後坐下。  
「嗨，Buck。」  
Bucky沒有動靜，只是呼吸著。他臉上的創傷已經被清乾淨並且包紮好。一位護士梳了他的頭髮並讓他的頭髮放在頭的後面散開。  
在Bucky張開眼睛時，Steve打算再次開口。Bucky的右眼很快的閉上，左眼則瞇成一條細線，Bucky抬頭靠近Steve並且鎖定了他的臉，Bucky的表情沒有改變而且不發一語。  
Steve清了清喉嚨。「你希望吃一點燕麥粥嗎？」  
他舉起碗敲了敲上面，讓Bucky看裡面的東西。  
Bucky瞪著碗，他的眼睛睜開一會兒然後皺眉。眨了眨眼然後輕聲說：「好」，聲音聽起來帶著驚訝。  
Steve拉近他的椅子,用湯匙挖出一小瓢。他一邊說話一邊將湯匙靠近Bucky等罪巴等他張嘴。  
「我告訴過護士這是我們的老習慣了，我想她好像誤會了。」  
Bucky合嘴含下湯匙，當Steve將湯匙移開時她可以看到Bucky的嘴角翹成一抹斜斜的笑。  
「我想深色的女孩對你總是情有獨鍾，她在裡面放了好多糖。」  
Bucky的臉爬上笑容:「幫我弄到她的電話號碼。」  
「你自己去要，色狼。」Steve弄了另外一匙，而Bucky很快的張嘴。  
「我可不是你的應答服務以及約會手冊。」  
Bucky佯裝哀嚎，他們在戰時經常這樣互開無傷大雅的玩笑，這是他們習慣的互動方式。  
「啊，Steve你瘦到可以在舞廳裡當我的掛放外套的架子了。」  
「哈哈」Steve斜著一邊嘴角笑著。  
Bucky吃完了燕麥粥然後開了幾個玩笑，Steve讓他靠在自己身上一起打了個小盹，就像他們以前那樣做的，Steve充當靠著的枕頭。  
Bucky沒有要Steve留下來，但不論如何Steve還是留了下來，他把椅子靠在牆邊，然後他們可以一起看著電視。  
護士來了又走，每隔一段時間醫生來巡邏，Bucky就用羅馬尼亞話跟他們對談，他給醫生的回答簡短乾脆。  
Bucky讓電視在英語頻道停留著，除了對廣告內容抱怨之外他很少說話。「那是這麼玩意?可可香草聖代?為什麼現在的沐浴精廣告看來起像食物，我又不想吃沐浴精。」  
第二天的下午，BUCLY躺在床上把他的衣服全部踢到床腳，他穿著住院前穿的那條髒褲子還有醫院的厚襪子，Steve出去幫他拿晚餐，回來時發現Bucky穿著靴子在毯子叉著腿坐著，他臉帶怒容跟一個醫生在講話。  
Bucky的眼睛在Steve出現在走廊時睜大了起來。醫生順著他的眼光在Steve能離開時看到了他。「嗨，羅傑斯隊長。」  
「是?」  
「我能說句話嗎?」  
「當然」Steve將晚餐放在Bucky的床邊的托盤中然後跟著醫生離開到了大廳。  
「你的朋友--」  
「巴恩斯中校。」  
「是，當然，中校恢復的很快，他非常強壯，不過沒有你那樣強壯。」  
醫生停頓了一下，Steve等著他繼續。  
「我不清楚中校的戰鬥經驗，但很清楚的，他對於那些試圖幫他的人有相當的警覺心。」  
Steve點頭但不語。  
「他明天就能出院了，他需要嚴密的監控而我希望即使他沒有主動要求幫助，也能夠得到應得的照顧」醫生嘆了口氣。「你明白我指的幫助包括無形跟有形的。」  
「好的。」  
「很好。」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「我們需要一個安靜的地方。」  
「我在國境有很多可以安全躲藏的地方。」  
「醫生不希望他經歷超過一個小時的旅程。」  
「你可以到雅典嗎?我們在那裡有一個公寓。」  
「一間公寓?」  
「那裡是安全的。」  
「好吧。」  
「他休養好了嗎?我可以在一個小時內就安排交通工具過去。」  
「那太好了，謝謝。」  
雅典的避難屋空氣聞起來像海洋，Bucky一到那裡就直奔陽台，他站在那裡看著鳥圍著房子來回盤旋然後消失在山側，他進屋吃了晚餐，把盤子放進洗碗機裡，就好像他以前曾驚這樣做過一樣，然後又回到了陽台。  
當太陽下山，Steve加入他一起在陽台裡。  
「你感覺如何?」  
「好，好的過頭了。」  
Steve看著他。  
「這沒有應該這麼簡單。」  
「你是指『回收』?」  
Bucky點頭，藥癮會再發作的，情況可能會更糟，我不知道，我從未這麼久沒吃藥。  
Steve看向夜晚，每棟建築物都閃著亮光，但是海岸卻是一片詭異的黑暗。  
「Steve。」聽到Bucky說話的語調，Steve整顆心沉了下去。  
「你還記得我告訴過你的嗎?」  
「嗯，Buck--」  
「拜託你停一下。」Bucky抬起一隻手「只要好好聽我說，我知道那感覺，相信我，我曾驚被灌輸過很多我不想知道的事情，好嗎?」  
Steve瞪著眼前的黑暗。  
「Erskine and Zola，你知道他們一起合作嗎?」  
Steve沒有說話。  
「他們一開始是優生學家，他們希望人類能變的更優秀，那也是為什麼施密特募集他們的原因，但是他們的夢想比育種更遠大，」Bucky深深吸了一口氣，  
「這需要一代代的努力，他們相信他們最終可以在一個世代裡創造出完美的人類，一個超級人類，一個Ubermensch(德文意思應為超人類)。」  
Bucky把他的臉轉向Steve，「通過培養一個小孩的方式。」  
「Bucky。」  
「我知道你不想聽到這些。」BUCLY很快的打斷他，「但你只要聽著，Steve，那些你還是小孩的時候吞的那些維他命，你知道那些並不是維他命嗎?他們停頓了你的發育，你不是天生弱小，那就是為什麼你注射血清之後變的那麼強壯，看看我，看看施密特，我們並沒有變的更加強壯，你的身體只是順著應當那樣成長。」  
「Erskine說他的血清--」  
「他們喂你藥好讓你變的虛弱，把握每一次讓你生病的機會，他們把毯子從病人的病房拿到你的床上，還在你的食物裡放進病人的膿瘡。」  
Steve猛的抓住他的肩膀，「聽聽你說的話，Bucky，聽聽你自己，你知道你聽起來有多瘋狂嗎?為什麼他們要這樣做?這沒道理啊。」  
「這是真的，」Bucky的聲音安靜，他搖著頭，「想想看，為什麼Erskine在他的名單裡放進了一個骨瘦如柴的小孩?他塑造了你，你是他的創造物，那就是為什麼他願意相信將血清交付給你的原因。」  
Steve用力的抓著他，瞇著眼說:「那麼為什麼他要在美國這樣做?」  
「他不希望你在帝國的體制下成長，他需要的人將會有他自己戰鬥的理由」  
Steve瞪著他。  
「他沒有派出那些霸凌你的人，那些人是Zola付錢給流氓叫來的。」  
Steve很快的放開Bucky然後轉過身去。  
「他們全都知道你的名字，因為把你揍的渾身是血奄奄一息的話，就可以拿到他媽的一大筆錢。」  
Bucky站起身來並看著Steve的身後:「Erskine要你知道熟悉死亡，如此一來當死亡迫在眼前時，你就不會畏懼退縮，因為完美的人類在最終的那一天仍然是一個工具。」  
Steve轉身回應，「那麼你算什麼?你們也選了你?就為了這個?」  
他指了指BUCLY的金屬手臂，隨即因為這個動作退縮了一下。  
Bucky安靜了一會好似在等Steve繼續，他吸了一口氣然後緩緩的吐出:「是啊，他們是選了我，但不是為了這個，一開始不是，我是Zola選來的。」  
Steve用一隻手揉著眼睛，「Bucky，我很抱歉，聽著，這些是錯的。」  
「他們擔心你最後會死掉，因為即使你只是個小孩，你也是很珍貴的。」  
Bucky給了他一個眼神，好像Steve不了解事實一樣。  
「當我七歲時他們從一群人中挑選了我，那時我在當扒手，甚至更糟，我的父親總是酗酒，我媽媽已經過世，而我生存了下來。」  
Bucky停頓了一下然後又接著。「我猜這些就是他們找上我的原因。」  
「他們給了我一個新的家庭與一個工作:確保你活著，那麼我也會活著，但我不能讓你發現他們做的事情。」  
Bucky突然抬頭望，眼神銳利。  
「我必須做的就是確保你在暗無天日的生活中存活下來。」  
「Bucky...」Bucky沒有打斷他，所以Steve往上看「我想Hydra把你的腦子弄得一團糟」  
「是啊，他們當然這麼做了」  
「我是說，這是他們告訴你的」  
「那是事實，Steve」  
「我知道他們感覺像真的」  
「為什麼你覺得你知道的比我多?」  
「因為我沒有經歷那些年來的折磨，因為我沒有剛剛從醫院裡高度藥癮藥物調成的雞尾酒中清醒過來。」  
「你是對的，我在醫院待了三天，而你在還是孩子的時候在醫院待過幾十天、甚至幾百天。我在醫院病了三天就表示我瘋了。」  
「Bucky--」  
「不，你知道那多侮辱人嗎?如果我還是被Hydra操縱的傀儡，我他媽的怎麼還會在這裡?為什麼他們想要讓我表現的像個瘋子一樣胡言亂語?」  
Steve瞪著Bucky的眼睛，裡面是黑色的憤怒。  
「是啊，我知道我看起來像什麼，我知道我聽起來像什麼，但我不在乎，Steve，我在用我最後的時間告訴你事實，因為我所做的那些狗屁倒灶的事情，這是我欠你的，我從沒熬過『回收』這個藥，你以為我沒有試過嗎?」  
Bucky冷哼並用拳頭打了自己的胸口兩下。  
「如果我還有時間，我要用來告訴你真相。」  
Steve這下安靜了。  
「這是這幾年來我腦袋最清楚的時候，我想做的就是幫助你。」  
Steve等待Bucky說出更多，而Bucky在黑夜裡維持著如冰霜般的沉默。  
Steve開口了:「我很感激，但我們兩個之間還有一些問題。」  
Steve停下來，咬著他的唇  
「你能讓我幫助你嗎?」


	3. Chapter 3

**_資產如果受傷了，他會撤退並照顧自己的傷，他會視情況在對外求援前以己力提供隊員幫助，資產會將團隊的安全視為優先並且避免陷入尋求幫助的局面。_ **

 

「我自己問過ERSKINE」Steve雙臂環著水槽  
「我敢說他一定沒有說謊。」  
Steve抬頭望  
「他一向很擅長這個，告訴我他說了什麼」  
房間緊繃的氣息如此明顯，Sam再次看著他的手，Bucky往後躺靠著廚房的牆，兩隻腳離開地面放在椅子上，一杯沒人碰過的柳丁汁放在他面前的桌上，Steve輕輕呼氣試著將自己的挫折吐出。  
「我敢說他說因為你很優秀，我敢打賭他用了他最愛的字句，像是-弱者知道力量的價值...還有同理心之類的狗屁」Steve發現一股熱潮爬上他的脖子還有耳後「沒錯，那都沒錯」Bucky的眼神銳利「他只是露了幾個細節，像是他如何從搖籃裡挑出你還有他知道如何可以讓你變的虛弱」  
Steve轉身離開房間，他儘可能的走遠，他拾級而上走到主臥室的浴室，他讓浴室的門開著，坐在浴缸的邊緣，他看著浴室的足墊幾分鐘，他的肩膀緊縮著。  
踩在階梯上的腳步生讓他緊張起來，他發現在角落裡的人是Sam的同時鬆了一口氣，雖然放鬆了但他的心卻沉甸甸的，Sam靠在浴室的門邊沒有說一句話Steve目光在他的臉上巡梭，沒有發現預期的憐憫。  
「我應該怎麼說?」  
「我怎麼知道?」Sam聳肩  
「他知道很多」  
「Hydra知道很多」  
「他知道的比他應該知道的多，他從未見過ERSKINR，他怎麼會--」Steve在空中舉起手，肩膀也跟著舉起，Sam等著但Steve沒辦法完整想清楚:「他需要幫助」  
「我不想太直接，但如果他需要幫助，我們在雅典的公寓能作什麼?」  
Steve對著浴室足墊嘆氣  
「在希獵也沒有好的醫生，但我們確定不會跟他們講這些，那我很好奇我們在這裡能作什麼?」  
「我記得那感覺像什麼」Steve抬眼「醒過來但沒有人知道你熟悉的世界」  
Sam沒有說任何話  
「我想他的情況更糟，因為他沒有懷疑困惑，每件事對他而言是理所當然的，他是如次確定」Steve用掌心摸著自己的眼睛「我只是不希望把他丟到一群醫生面前當成--」  
Steve聽到Sam離開走廊的聲音「你不需要把他丟到任何地方」  
博物館的速度比Steve預期的更快，他下午就透過政府的VPN收到鉅量的掃描檔案，然後第二天上午就由安全快遞那邊收到一個硬梆梆的郵件裡面有著原本。  
Steve呆在臥室開始分類整理直到中午，他下樓找Sam，Sam在陽台腳放在鐵架上休憩  
「嗨，Bucky在哪裡?」  
「在淋浴」  
「喔，好吧，他在裡面很久嗎?」  
「哦」Sam看了一下他手機上的時間，「好吧，他在裡面將近一個小時了」  
Steve的頭停住了「一個小時?」  
Sam將他的腳從陽台的鐵架上放下  
「我們是不是應該，你覺得他還好嗎?」  
「我通常不到第二個小時是不會擔心的，但是--」  
Steve往回走並直接走到客房的浴室，他在門邊停頓了一下，有水流過排水孔的聲音，他舉起手敲門，Bucky也敲門回應，「我沒事」他模糊的聲音在瓷磚間回響。  
Steve放下拳頭，他想很久要說些什麼但最後還是離開，他坐在沙發上直到Bucky出現，他穿著一件黑色T-SHIRT還有牛仔褲，看起來像是Sam的衣服，他的頭髪濕濕的且還在滴水，把他肩膀的衣料印出潮濕的暗痕，他在Steve前面的位置坐下就好像Steve要他這樣坐一樣。  
Steve馬上傾身並且在桌上打開檔案，他停了一下然後熱情的講述起來:「我找到一些東西我想這些會幫助你找回記憶」  
BUCLY連眼皮都沒眨也有動作，他看著Steve將第一張照片從檔案夾中拿出，Steve將照片推過桌子，照片的底部用優美的字體印著BARNES太太的名字，Steve從未見過這個名字直到從這張照片從相框中取出  
Bucky冷冷的說「我記得他們的名字。」  
「你長的就像他們」Steve安靜的說  
Bucky瞪著他，Steve的視線與他的相遇然後他低下視線，等待著寂靜破冰  
「這就是你想要的?你想要我們以拳交心是嗎?Steve」  
「不，BUCK，我」  
「我會告訴你你想知道的一切」Bucky粗魯的抓起照片，那些紙已經很老舊不應該這麼粗魯的對待，他指著他父親的臉:「政府」，指著他母親的臉:「政府」，指著他哥哥的臉:「軍隊」，他將照片丟回桌上:「其他的是孤兒，他們因為把我放進他們的家庭裡得到了一大筆錢」  
Steve咬著上唇。  
「他們對我而言不算什麼，」Bucky坐回他的椅子靠著「你才是我的飯票，如果你離開了，他們也會離開，我會重回街頭如果幸運的話，如果不幸運的話我就會橫屍陰溝。在他們找到我之前我在街頭生活了兩年，那是地獄，Steve，我的世界視為著你打轉的。」

Bucky看起來如此生氣，但是他上揚的眼角訴說著其他的東西。  
「你認為我為什麼會因為你生病而大發雷霆？」Bucky搖頭說：「因為我是一個自私鬼。這就是你想聽到的嗎？」  
「不」Steve立即真誠的回答。  
「我會告訴你一切，我會告訴你所有的事情」他將每個字清楚的說出來好像Steve沒辦法沒法聽清楚一樣「你想要我告訴你每一次我驅策你?他們希望你對你的母親有柔軟的一面，但他們不希望你成為依賴母親的男孩，沒有父親驅策你，所以責任便落到我的頭上來磨掉你的脾性，他們一直威脅我直到我找到方法」  
「Bucky你從還沒有」  
「當然我有，每一次我讓你穿外套就會讓你感覺軟弱，而且那一次我不讓你打完你可以打完的架？每一次我告訴你要為自己挺身而出」Bucky說的很快「他們希望我讓你唇邊沾血,但我不會這麼作，那樣作不會有用，我比他們知道的更多，傷害你自尊最好的方法就是把你當成玻璃一樣呵護，把你當成一個嬰兒。」  
「別這樣說你自己，我知道我沒有我應該的那樣感謝--」  
Bucky打斷他「他們希望你尋求戰鬥，而且你也這樣做了，你不能否認，至少我沒有打你。」Bucky用他的指節敲了兩下自己的臉頰，他的眼神冷靜下來了「我想那樣會更糟，你需要一個朋友」Bucky垂下他的眼睛看著他的手「不是朋友，是同盟。」  
「Bucky」Steve對他伸手但是最後將手放在桌上「Bucky，你是我的朋友，現在一樣是，你永遠都是我的朋友」  
Bucky沒有將他的視線從他的手移開。  
Steve在晚餐後又試著讓他看那些照片，這一次他從一張他們在學校五年級的照片開始。  
Bucky的拇指指著照片上Steve幾乎看不到的前臂：「那個繃帶你還記得嗎？」  
Steve瞇著眼看著照片，在他的手臂的一半的地方有個淡淡的痕跡：「印象模糊。」  
「你記得怎麼弄傷的嗎？」  
「不。」  
「我在雜貨店後面發現你被推在牆上，血流得到處都是。」  
Steve瞇著眼看著照片。  
「你說有一個拿著玻璃碎片的小孩，但在我到的時候他已經不見了，你的袖子都浸濕了，你抓著那道深長的傷口，」Bucky手指抓著他的金屬手臂。「好像你可以用你的手止住那些血。」  
Steve盯著BUVKY的手。  
「我脫下我的外套綁在你的手臂上，我壓得那麼用力，我以為我會把你的骨頭折斷，你那晚待在我家，我們一起蹲在衣櫥裡試著清理那些傷口，拿著繃帶覆在上面好讓血不要滲出來。」  
Steve把相片放回檔案中。  
Bucky的聲音軟化下來:「誰會像那樣長大?Steve?」他丟出問題沒有回答。「我見過許多在陰暗的地方的小孩，但是只有那些在戰爭的地方的小孩才會知道怎麼去止血。」  
Steve站了起來，BUCLY的聲音讓他停住。「你知道我了解了甚麼嗎?ZOLA也在測試我，我想他們知道我會成為甚麼樣的人。」暗潮爬上Bucky的雙眼，「我想他們也在計畫這個。」  
「BUCLKY」Steve垂下他的臉。「我只是想跟你說說話，你現在在這裡，你的身體，你的心，你的手臂，你的感覺，所有的一切，這樣就夠了」Steve聳聳肩希望能擺脫緊張。「為什麼我們不只談談你就好?」  
「你不會想那樣的。」Bucky停住他的視線。「你不會想談我心裡在想甚麼的，你知道那裏是甚麼嗎?」Bucky站著，他們椅子之間的距離太狹窄，Bucky的身體這麼接近讓Steve整個身體緊繃了起來。「他們給我看過你的一張照片，當他們開始給我這份工作，你瞪著相機，只有六歲。我現在還可以清楚的看見。」Bucky比著他的頭。「完全栩栩如生在這裡，一個生存者的臉，你就是這樣的一個人，任務第一，比任何事情優先。」  
「我不能夠單單為你歸來而高興就好嗎?」Steve低下聲音喃喃自語。  
BUCKT眨眨眼，他的下巴放鬆然後低聲說:「那就拿走那些照片。」  
Steve半夜發現Bucky在客廳，他在醫院睡得很少，在雅典就睡得更少了，他在看之前他們在廚房的水槽下藏著的電話簿，一頁一頁的翻，Steve在沙發遠遠的那端坐下，之前他將檔案夾放在他房間裡的桌上。  
「我可以問你記得從火車上摔落後發生了甚麼事嗎?」  
Bucky闔上電話簿:「當然。」他的聲音沒有起伏。  
「如果你不想我們不用。」  
「問吧。」  
「好吧，你記得的第一件事是甚麼?」  
Bucky看著牆「我不認為你會想知道。」  
「你記得你的任務嗎?」  
「記得。」  
「他們有--你記得你以前是甚麼人?在你執行的任務時?」  
Bucky對他翻了白眼，嘆了口氣沒有回答。  
「我猜你很難回想你不知道的事情。」Steve起了個頭。  
「我工作時可需要我的記憶。」  
Steve的心臟緊縮了起來。  
「他們告訴我要忘了你，所以我就這麼做了。」  
Steve不住的吐氣。  
「我也忘了我自己。」  
Steve現在已經忘記要吸氣了。  
「你那時已經死了，Steve」  
「所以為什麼--」Steve吸了一口氣，「你為什麼現在記起來了?為什麼他們讓你記起來?如果那些是真的記憶而不是他們放進你腦子的某些東西。」  
「為什麼他們讓我記得?不是那樣的，他們從來就沒辦法把真相拿走，他們只是讓真相模糊到我無法提出問題，我總是差一點點就可以感覺清醒，當藥效快要過去的時候。」  
Bucky在補充前停了一下，「我做了我被要求的東西，但是他們並沒有完美的控制我，他們從來就沒做到過，看看你，他們從沒期望你變成這樣。」  
Steve在早餐時拿出他的出生證明，上面印著他父母的名字，他不發一語將證明放在桌上。Sam銳利的抬頭看，而Bucky幾乎沒有回應。Steve用湯匙挖出優格放進碗中然後放在桌上，他看著Bucky拿起那張紙卻沒有看。  
他把碗推到BUCK面前，Bucky把證明書還給Steve。  
「他們挑了一個在7月4日出生的嬰兒。」  
Steve拿回那張紙。  
Bucky看著他說:「多變態啊，Steve。」(Bucky，你這樣欺負Steve才是最變態的。)  
Bucky回去他的臥室，他從不關門，Steve會找理由在廳堂來回上下走動，偷偷看著他坐在床上，頭放進雙手裡，從Steve在吃飯時觀察到的，他知道坐得挺直還有保持安靜對Bucky有幫助。  
Steve在電話中記下食物的名單，上面是每一個Bucky吞得下去的食物，然後他在名單上加上「優格」，他從廚房的櫃子裡拿出玻璃清潔劑然後回到階梯，當他經過Bucky房間的門，裡面沒有人。  
門幾乎是關著的，如果他離開房間Steve會聽到他的聲音。Steve瞬間感覺寒毛直豎，他推開了Bucky的門，從左到右掃視一遍。  
窗戶是開著的，Steve跑向前把身體伸出去，Bucky和一個穿著黑色衣服的人在屋頂上，Steve在搞清楚發生甚麼事情之前就爬出窗戶，Bucky躺著，腳伸出屋簷，腳跟勾著屋簷的排水溝。  
Bucky搖晃身體試著把那個人甩開自己以及屋頂，但是那個人的手背鎖住Bucky的脖子，Bucky想使用刀子但對方武備精良，Steve抓住Bucky的腳踝並且用力拉，這個突然的動作鬆開了那個人的挾制，Bucky在或的自由的那一刻擰笑了出來。  
Steve在Bucky之前就看到了注射器，那是很難對付的武器，只要一針就可以完成任務了，Steve僵住了，他距離針頭太遠而任何突然的動作可能會讓事情惡化，在那個人要用針筒刺Bucky的皮膚時，Bucky用他的金屬手臂環著他的脖子，針頭插在金屬板間，Bucky猛力拉開他的手將針頭折斷。  
那個人將注射器拉了回來打算再刺一次，這一次是對著Bucky的嘴，他的臉扭曲出一個笑容，他用他的左手護住他的嘴並向右側用力肘擊，注射器破裂的同時裡面的液體也噴了出來。  
Steve拉扯的力道如此之大，Bucky和那個人被拋到空中劃出一道拋物線，剛好足夠讓Steve抓住那個人的喉嚨，他在Bucky掙脫那個人的手臂的同時笑了。  
一切發生的這麼快，Steve幾乎快不知道他在做甚麼，一隻手抓著那個人的喉嚨，一隻手抓著他的下巴，他將那個人的手往不同的方向折，然後一下折斷了他的脖子。  
那具身體軟下，Steve將屍體留在屋頂。  
Steve從窗戶爬回發現房間空了，他隨著流水聲走到浴室外的走道，Bucky正把水潑到他的臉上。  
「你沒事吧?」  
「我不知道，我想是吧，我不知道如果它」醫生曾說過皮膚上的接觸可能會引起復發，Steve點點頭。  
「需要多久?」  
「不會很久，幾分鐘。」  
「你希望我陪你嗎?」  
Bucky瞪著洗手台，水從排水管順流而下，他將前額靠在洗頭台的邊緣休息，他肉身的那隻手顫抖著。「好。」  
Sam從走道出現時，Steve坐在浴室足墊上，圓睜著眼有一點呼吸不順。  
「我想我聽到--」  
「是啊，我們有個不速之客。」Steve回答。  
Sam看著Bucky持續把水潑在自己的臉上。  
「是不是--」  
「我們還不知道。」  
「好吧」Sam點點頭看向Steve，停了一下，然後挨著他一起坐在浴室足墊上。  
他們安靜的坐著，只有另一邊Bucky用溼透的手拍著自己的臉的聲音，Steve一邊注意著時間。  
過了幾分鐘，Steve看向Sam，他眼睛閉著，頭靠著浴室的牆壁，過了15分鐘，Steve開口:「好了，Bucky，已經15分鐘了。」  
Bucky停止波水並關掉水龍頭，Steve從他頭旁邊的吊杆拿起一條毛巾丟向檯子，Bucky簸了簸然後把毛巾壓著自己的臉，他的手肘靠在檯子上。  
Sam不發一語離開房間，Steve猶豫著，猶豫到了最後變成等待，等待到了最後變成停留，過了一分鐘，Bucky放下毛巾，直接倒向馬桶，他屈膝跪下馬上就吐了，他用濕了的手把自己的頭髮往後撥，再吐了一次。  
Steve走向門又回頭，打算開燈：「你覺得是優格的問題嗎？還是剛剛的打鬥？我打算為你敏感的腸胃做一張表。」  
Bucky哼了一聲，聲音在馬桶裡響得大聲，停了一下然後他笑了。一種輕輕的笑，把Steve帶回布魯克林的時候。「我想是優格。」他的聲音斷了一下。  
「我會把它從表刪除。」Steve說得讓Bucky聽得出他聲音裝出的漫不經心。  
「謝啦，兄弟。  
Steve走到大廳然後聯繫Maria，他們需要清潔，還要一個新的地方可以待著。  
在Bucky'躺在床上瞪著天花的時候，Steve與Sam在打包。  
Maria叫了一部車帶他們去坐船，下一個安全的地方是那不勒斯(「我不能帶你飛」「沒關係」「那真的是一趟很遠的旅途」「我們可以中途休息。我們不能待在這裡了。」)同時他們把所有的東西塞進那部白色休旅車，那個屋頂上的人已經隨著另一部白色休旅車消失，Steve在最後排放著毛毯跟枕頭。  
「老天爺，Steve，我不是要生了，我可以在車上坐著。」  
「是啊，我知道，你可以用整個後排座位，儘可能讓自己舒服點。」  
Bucky從門進去，哀號著:「快被這些枕頭弄窒息了。」  
旅途漫長而且安靜，司機是帶著武器而且沒有做自我介紹，在他們要求停下時她就停下來。  
他們在一個私人碼頭上了一艘沒有標誌的船，Bucky的手臂夾著他所有的枕頭和毛毯。他踏進客艙後把那些東西丟得地板到處都是，然後在地上滾來滾去翻著觔斗，在坐墊搭成的小山裡翻滾著。(Bucky你在說完那些話後，在Steve面前這樣賣萌，到底想怎麼樣!丟筆!!)  
Sam笑著，他把包包放在Steve的腳邊，然後縱身跳進去好像跳進一堆樹葉一樣，他開始伸展他的手腳好像在做一個雪天使，Steve不由自主地笑了。  
Steve在小屋外的長凳邊緣彆扭的坐下然後看著，他的臉戴著一個熟悉的面具般的笑容。  
當Bucky將自己捲進整整四個毛毯，他看起來就像隻肥胖的毛毛蟲。Sam仰頭狂笑，Bucky也對他笑了回去。他掙扎著拖著腳，Sam也跟著，身體兩邊包著枕頭。  
當船長抬頭示意要離開，Steve可以聽到Sam跟Bucky因為他臉上的表情悄悄竊笑，他以一種陌生的表情對船長點頭表示謝意。  
當船開始加速，Sam打開最靠近Bucky頭邊的窗戶。「現在來點海風如何?」  
BuckyBucky坐直，當風在打開窗戶吹進來時，他的表情平和快樂，風捲起他的頭髮而海洋的氣息進入船艙。很多水從空隙飛進來沾濕了Bucky的臉和肩膀。「哇，真好。」他眨眼把眼睛的海水甩開。「感覺真好，謝啦。」Sam咬著他的指節好停止自己一直笑。Bucky的嘴唇彎成一抹笑容，他的手臂一直塞在毯子做成的繭裡。  
「看看你自己，夥計。」Sam傾身關上窗戶然後用力拍著Bucky的肩膀。  
船離開海岸約一個小時後太陽下山了，Steve終於決定靠近把自己捲在毯子裡的Bucky，他們點亮船艙，Sam躺在一旁在讀一本書。  
Steve小心地打開他放在後口袋的一張摺起來的紙，用他的膝蓋把紙弄平。  
「記得這個嗎?」  
兩個手札，一個字跡整齊，一個字跡在句子結束時會先捲起又往下壓。是一段寫下來的對話，一段溝通的紀錄。  
BUCK看了一下又往別處看。「是啊。」  
「你是認真的嗎?」  
「沒錯，我是。」  
STEV看向手札，它們是在巴恩斯家裡的餐桌上寫的，當時他們趁著BUCK的父母看著別的地方的時候傳來傳去，快速地讀著然後又用他們空閒的手不看紙寫著，一邊又用叉子掃光那些馬鈴薯。  
Steve在Bucky整齊的字跡巡梭著，上面內容直接表明要他跟他一起走。找一部去芝加哥的火車，然後永遠別回來。Steve懶散的字跡顯示好玩，然後問:發生了甚麼事?你還好嗎?  
這就是這一頁最後的字句了，Bucky當時只是把它還給Steve然後搖頭。  
「你記得我爸爸當時有多生氣?」  
「是啊，但我不記得為什麼了。」  
「我想當時我是告訴你，那是因為我從櫥子拿走那些罐頭然後賣掉換零花。」  
Steve轉身看著Bucky的檔案，Bucky一時之間沒有說甚麼，他的嘴角垂下。  
「那幾年算是風平浪靜，ZOLA跟ERSKINE在德國忙活著，把我們丟著這麼久，久到我以為我們或許已經自由了。」  
Bucky轉身盯著Steve的眼睛:「1939年的6月到1941年的12月，我想這是我們人生中最美好的時刻。」  
「我媽媽在1941年去世了。」  
「我記得。」  
Steve看著Bucky的臉，試著專注在那些還沒有改變的東西上。  
「但是如果我們跑了，你永遠也部會注射血清，你也永遠不會經歷這些。」  
Steve強迫自己看著Bucky的眼睛，它們是如此不同，讓Steve的胃都絞緊了。  
「如果你知道那些發生過的事情，你還會這麼做嗎?如果你放棄了所有的一切然後去過不同的人生?」  
「我會做一切事情把你救出來。」  
Bucky點頭，更多是對自己點頭。「我想我們可以做到，我們可以讓自己脫身。」  
Steve站著，從椅子下拿出他的背包翻找，然後找到一個速食燕麥粥盒子。  
當太陽升起時，Bucky的毯子已經變成一塊一塊的鳥巢，他用手臂收集起來然後把毯子堆在還在睡覺的Sam身上。  
Sam在底下發出一個咕噥聲然後從裡面探出身來，他的手臂伸出然後抱成一團，他用下巴壓著上面的毯子然後發出一聲滿足的嘆息然後喃喃自語:「好溫暖啊。」  
「我來幫你一把。」Bucky一邊說一邊縱身跳進Sam身上那堆混亂的羊毛毯中，帶著一種惡作劇的未到，他戳著Sam的胃窩:「喔，抱歉，抱歉。」Sam發出痛苦的笑聲:「不要、再擠進來了。」Bucky隨著每一個字句推擠著毛毯：「非、常、好。」  
「好啦，我想你贏了」Sam的聲音插了進來，尖銳但是高興。Steve站在夠遠的地方看著，他拿著三個免洗杯，裡面滾燙的熱水泡著燕麥粥。  
「讓我--」Bucky在Sam腰間的安全帶奮鬥著，「就這樣，」，他用安全帶扣住Sam，「我們可以」然後Bucky發現了另外兩個安全帶可以用來扣住Sam，，一個在Sam的腳踝，一個在Sam的肩膀。(我相信Bucky應該是從Hydra那邊學來這種綑綁的惡習的)  
「謝啦，兄弟。」  
「不用客氣」  
Steve拿著燕麥粥走進來，他把Sam放在板凳上，看著他一隻手臂掙脫，他伸出一隻手好不容易挖出一杓然後送到嘴邊，他第二口比較不小心，Bucky在那半杓掉落在他臉頰的時候偷偷笑了出來，Sam用湯匙將掉在臉上的東西推進嘴裡吃掉劉，留下一道細細的痕跡，Bucky笑得更利害了。  
他們直到吃了第12包燕麥片才讓大家都吃飽了，Sam表示自己再也不想再吃燕麥了。  
Bucky站著把他的免洗杯丟進垃圾桶，然後爬回自己的睡袋，Steve為了他從羅馬尼亞帶過來，可以裝他的東西然後繫在身上，他拿出一個小金屬盒子。  
在把袋子放回椅子下前Bucky一直拿那個盒子，然後在Steve與Sam之間打開盒子，他坐下前說:「這是實驗室裡的東西。」  
「羅馬尼亞的實驗室?」  
「是的。」  
Sam抬起頭但是沒有將掙脫身上的安全帶。  
「那是我訓練的一部分，遇到緊急情況的程序，拿到盒子撬開鎖後燒掉裡面的東西。」  
沉默的氣氛騷動著，Steve看著Bucky試圖選擇適當的字句:「你這麼作了嗎?」  
Bucky抬眼:「嗯，我帶著盒子出來，」看了盒子一下，「撬開了鎖。」他很輕快的打開了盒子，拿起一小疊摺起來的紙然後打開，過了一分鐘他就把那疊紙遞給Steve。  
Steve拿了，他認得第一張紙上面的筆跡是ERSKINE的，他瞪著自己手上的紙，他的胃幾乎要下沉到船的甲板，然後還再繼續往下沉，一路下沉到冰冷黑暗的海洋深處。


	4. Chapter 4

 

_**資產會分享資訊但是會保留自己的判斷，他會獨立分辨資訊，在團隊的計畫之外設立有系統的目標，並只有在對任務有利時他才會與隊員分享。** _

__

有三封信，全都用英語寫成，摺起來的痕跡幾不可辨，好像經過反覆的打開又折起。  
「我想他們用這些盒子來裝內部通信，ZOLA一向喜歡用紙保存東西。」Bucky說話的聲音在Steve聽像是他在水底下。  
Steve拿起信然後開始自行瀏覽上面的字句。  
1943年6月17日  
Dr. Vãduva,  
我相信你過的不錯。  
我了解我們的朋友ZOLA希望與Hydra結成同盟，他在徵求我的合作時偶然間提到你的參與。我必須說我聽到的名字時很驚訝，不過對於關於你的整個假設是偽造的並不驚訝。  
不過我的良知促使寫信給你，雖然我相信這是不可能的，你與Hydra的結盟或者你為他們的利益工作，或許會在我們的領域得到巨大的成就，請了解這不是政治上的辯解，你與我都曾親身經歷戰爭的傷痕，沒有任何和平協議或者理想的妥協可以治癒那些傷痛，我已經對為別人投身戰爭厭倦了，我的忠誠只獻給全體人類，不為任何個人利益或任何國家或群體。  
雖然我在這個動盪的時刻為美國軍隊工作，那也只是因為這個獨立的國家為我的工作提供了最好的環境，雖然他們在徵召人才時顯的心胸狹窄，我不需要像畏懼我的祖國那樣畏懼他們的意圖，這一絲想法讓我不安的寫下這封信。  
我不會吝惜承認ZOLA的才智，他推進了我們對於人體身體以及心理極限的知識，躍進了前人未及之境，但是與他緊密合作一陣子後，我開始了解我們的動機並不相同，我們進展越多，我們之間的歧異越明顯，我開始了解到我希望強化人類靈魂，而他卻認為應該要將組成個人的要件摧毀然後重新塑造成一個比較不脆弱，不諱言也比較沒有人性的東西。  
我非常注意羅馬尼亞那邊的進展，如果你那邊的安全或資金有疑慮，請給我一個機會讓我提供美國這邊足以相應的支援，我可以保證科學人在這裡可以得到庇護的大門。  
如果他的觀點足以說服你，讓我這麼說吧，人們真的可以了解他的軟弱嗎?即使一個人可以在這個基礎上立足，又有哪一位建造者足以有此能力看清如此複雜的結構?如果是此人被傲慢支配而不是良善，他的邪惡的造物將沒有任何神的指引，雖然你可能覺得你已經見識過納粹的嗜血，但是請考慮這是出自一個在地獄門前走過一遭的人的言語:有更恐怖的東西在蟄伏潛藏著。  
請謹慎考慮施展你才能之處，你可能沒看清楚你的造物的真實本質，直到一切無法挽回，我希望得到你的回音。  
希望你在風雨飄搖之際尋得庇所。  
Dr. Abraham Erskine  
Steve放下紙，他的視線落在ERSKINE的筆跡久久無法移開，他看向Bucky然後是Sam，兩個人都期待的望著他，他將第一封信輕輕的交給Bucky然後接著看第二封。  
September 9th, 1946

Dr. Vãduva,  
距離我前次以誠心祝賀及友善之意歡迎你加入Hydra寫信給你，迄今已經過了3年，我知道這些年對我們而言都是挑戰，戰爭的確沒有放過任何一個人，我感覺一個新開始的時刻已經到來，今日我很高興宣布Hydra的新生。

我們親愛的領導者Johann Schmidt被粗暴的從我們身邊帶走，這幾年留下我們群龍無首漫無目標，你在這段沈靜的時間裡堅守我們領導的準則，我很高興能夠獎賞你的耐心，這會成為Hydra的資產，沒有任何政治上的動盪或者權力的洗牌可以動搖我們對我們工作上的專心致志。當我們富有金錢但心智軟弱的盟友不可避免的墮落時，不用害怕，我們不用尋求新的援助，因為權力總是會付錢尋求情報，這是歷久不爭的事實，就像我在美國得到了安全的住所、設備、工作人員一樣。  
我會儘快的做好詳細的安排，但是讓我在此回顧我們的過去並且藉此展望一個更好的未來，將近十年之前，Dr. Schmidt有遠見的召集第一批科學家，組成一個多元的團隊：物理學家、 工程師、 化學家、 生物學家、 遺傳學家，甚至在精神病學和心理學新興領域選擇為數不多的創新者，他們在Hydra發現一個安全的地方可以進展科學。我們在一個充滿願景和巨變的時代被聚集在一起，專注於凌駕人類天生以來的極限並超越以往神的力量。  
但是如我們所知，人類是不完美的。貪婪驅使我們，讓我們得以像被疏忽的病毒一樣成長、大量密集的茁壯，我們的遠景遠大但是我們的成就凌駕於能力之上，我們並沒有資源去保護我們建立的國家。我看出現在的Hydra不需要一個軍隊，這個奴役者群聚的地方只是在內耗，我們只能像家養的寵物一樣蟄伏。再進一步地說，雖然渴望權力是人的本性，但科學人必須超越人類的慾望並認知到極權是對我們的工作最大的威脅。  
這並沒有背離我們的原則，反而是一個更有智慧的認知。以前一個頭被砍掉，另外兩個會替代他的位置一樣，但是現在每一個頭都無法認得他們是在一個身體上的兄弟姊妹，由於這樣的後知後覺，我看出Hydra最好的方式是成為一個寄生蟲。我們每一個人在地球遙遠的角落各自建立獨立的研究室，我會想辦法建立一個流通的系統來資助並保護你們每一個人，作為回報，在我們需要你們的協助時我會與你們聯繫。我會在這個宿主的主腦建立我的實驗室，一個叫做神盾局的情報機構。我不會把自己當成像是Dr. Schmidt那樣的領導者。雖然他的目標崇高，但是他在政治上的能見度反而是Hydra能以承受的威脅。  
雖然美國人因為對於原子能的渴望而盲目，他們仍是靈巧的工程師。在神盾局與混亂的政治領域之間有許多隔閡，方便我們趁隙在那些官僚體系裡建立我們的網絡，因為被層層蒙蔽，不用費力我們就可以將這個機構拿下，我們在暗地裡成長茁壯，等待有一天人們擁抱秩序並且藉著科學之力將他們提升到更高的境界而不是互相殘殺。  
我要求你們分開來然後重新建立你們的研究室，我會安排武力的保護以及資助你們新的設施，如果在這個月內你沒有收到我更進一步的回應，請來信告知我。  
讓我們為了我們永久的成就歡喜直到我們能夠重聚。Heil Hydra。  
獻上我的敬意。  
Dr. Arnim Zola

Steve從餘光看到Bucky將第一封信拿給Sam，他坐起來並且推開毛毯好拿信。Steve瞪著最後一頁，他可以感覺海面波動，但是不是因為他的腳，他感覺自己好像被一股看不見的力量錯放到空氣的海洋裡浮沈。  
Steve將第二封信拿給Bucky，沒有看他的眼睛， 他打開最後一封信，感覺一股力量像錨一樣拖拉著他的胸骨。  
1973.12.2  
Dr. Vãduva,  
我要直接點明所圖並且簡單說明我的論點。我瞭解你在Dr.Zola逝世後，希望離開Hydra，我向你保證他的智慧將繼續存在，即使現在我接管了一些後勤的工作，但Dr. Zol仍是領導我們的人而且將會一直下去。  
我確定我不需要提醒你Hydra這些年來對你以及你的工作有多大的助益。我也不需要詳述Dr. Zola多次幕後操作讓我們得以藏匿。當然也沒有任何其他團體能提供更好的環境來專心致志於提升人類。  
更進一步的說，Hydra日益茁壯，我們深身處新世界來臨的前夕，一個世界每個人面臨幫助新世界的來臨或者阻礙它的選擇，我們需要傑出電腦工程師的協助開始計畫，保留Dr. Zola的智慧只是新科技願景的一小部分。  
難道HYFRA沒有給你一個值得的歸處？我們甚至在你拒絕重置研究室的時候，還為你提供無可比擬的保護，我們難道沒有庇護你免於你居住的國家日益嚴重的動盪影響？  
我確定我不需要提醒你藏匿於無形的好處，但那也許承擔著重複的步調，不幸的我們的工作會扯上政治，如同任何形塑人類的實際願望一樣。Hydra在政治上生生不息是因為他不宣示效忠。我們的力量來自於我們的成果，在驚慌失措的政府們渴求改變的工具時提供給他們所要的。這讓我們買到了平和，但跟看到我們的創造物橫行世上相比，這只是小小的補償， 你不覺得嗎？  
Hydra的人不用害怕歷史政權的更迭，我們的名字永不見青冊。我們只讓那些需要見到我們的人知道我們，那時我們就會從小心翼翼的畫作裡現身，我們告訴我們的觀眾他們所需要知道的故事，Hydra骨子裡是科學界的兄弟會，但是我們學會了變身，當世界依賴軍事力量匍葡前行時依附著它，化身無害的孢子在地板下生長的，現在將自己建立成一股應用科學的力量，一種讓人們揮舞  
離開Hydra的話我敢保證歷史將不會對你仁慈，想想你的資產，難道讓你的成就孤立會比你染指其中好嗎？改進人類永遠是優先的，Dr. Vãduva，請留在Hydra並將你的智慧借給我們。  
在此獻上極大的敬意。  
Dr. Toveli Gohl

Steve把信留在靠近Bucky腿邊的長凳上。當另外兩個人讀信時，他看向窗外，陸地比他預計得還要近，海浪反射著陽光閃耀著，預示著接下來會是溫暖的一天。  
Sam讀完了信仰望：「我猜他留在了Hydra。」  
「他沒有。」Bucky的手放在膝上。  
「你怎麼知道？」Steve問。  
「我殺了他。」  
Steve試著點頭，但相反的，他垂下下巴，眼睛看著地板。  
「在這封信一個月後，他逃跑了而且藏身在沙烏地阿拉伯。他們把他的實驗室給了一個英國人，那個人沒有待多久。」Bucky正對著前方船艙的地方說：「然後又給了一批年輕人，然後只剩下三個年輕人。」  
「他們發生了甚麼事情?」  
「他們還在進行，就我所知，或者曾經進行著。」  
「為什麼他們把你送去羅馬尼亞?」  
Bucky轉身看向Steve，眼神銳利翹起嘴角；「他們沒有送我去任何地方。」  
Steve張嘴想要回答但是嘎然而止，船艙門打開了，船長出現說:「先生們，我們靠岸了。」  
「喔。」STEV快速站起身並從椅子拿起他的包包。Sam跟Bucky開始整理他們的東西，將背包甩過肩膀然後將枕頭夾在手臂下。  
另一個白色休旅車，另一趟漫長的旅程。Steve坐在Sam的旁邊，Bucky則在後座伸展著自己的身體，他頭靠著一個枕頭，Steve沒法說清他是否真的在睡覺。信件都放回盒子裡了，並且放在Bucky的包包裡，SSteve看著駕駛的後腦勺，次數多到他已經記住司機的耳朵的輪廓。沒有人說話。  
安全屋位於城市的邊緣。雖然老舊但是保養良好。內部的牆壁都是白色的，而外牆布滿了花園的藤蔓。家具一應俱全，還有兩部車子停在明顯新潮的車庫裡。  
Sam跟Bucky四處探險並且佔地為王，宣稱那些房間是他們的，Steve則在客廳等著。他坐下四處看看，然後又站起來把咖啡桌中央的蕨類植物移到廚房的餐桌。他考慮脫下鞋子然好好想想。  
終於Bucky回到了客廳，在Steve對面坐下然後等待，他的手肘放在膝蓋上。  
Steve再次不知道怎麼開始，他試著開門見山，但話說出來卻變得尖酸辛辣。  
「那麼你在羅馬尼亞做甚麼?」  
「尋找某樣東西。」  
「比在華盛頓特區找到我還容易嗎?」  
Bucky皺眉，抬頭往後一副不敢置信的樣子。「是啊，你是對的，我猜我搞砸了」  
Steve想要道歉但是後來又決定不這麼做，他在等Bucky再度開口。  
「我在把你從水裡拖出來後回到基地，那裏一片狼藉，可以說是雜亂無章，就像是沒有完整的撤退，就像經過搶奪一空一樣，我在那裏找到幾瓶藥水。」  
「那個藥?」  
「對。」Bucky的嘴唇翹成一個厭惡的角度，眼睛沒有從Steve的臉上移開。「足夠我撐過一個禮拜，我撐過了兩個禮拜。」Buvky垂下眼睛；「我有一些事情必須處理。」Steve正要問他另一個問題，Bucky只是冷笑著繼續說；「我想就是這樣了，沒有了藥我就是死人一個。我本可以回去乞求，我知道他們正等著我回去。」Bucky抬眼越過Steve的肩膀。「但綁在我脖子上的繩索是我想活下去的意志，只要不想著活下去，我就自由了。」  
「所以我打算找到你，告訴你真相，然後就可以去死了。我在羅馬尼亞停了下來尋找更多的藥水，我看到那裏被廢棄之後就不應該進去了，但我已經沒有到下一個基地的力氣了，然後我第一次找到的劑量用光了。」Bucky聳了聳肩膀兩手抬起。「我太虛弱了，甚至沒辦法看到東西，我已經快要死了。」他直直看著Steve；「所以我就進了那座塔然後坐著，至少我我的時候已經到了。」  
Bucky清了清喉嚨。Steve根本想不到任何可以說的話。  
「然後你從天而降下來那個洞像個該死的復仇天使。我看到你之後才了解到--」Bucky吞了吞口水:「我想我的癮頭，他們讓我相信，也讓我覺得我比他們想的還要堅強。我可以為了期待死亡就自殺」Bucky的聲音開始加快，字句之間的間隙變短。「我想我的心是這具軀體最脆弱的部份，你想過嗎？」他看向Steve而眼神一掃之前的陰影。「你最終只是血肉之軀」他對著Steve比了一下。「你想過自己的弱點嗎？」  
「有啊」Steve的胃緊縮的這麼用力以至於他秉住了呼吸。  
「我也是。」  
「你為什麼開槍射我？」Stevew脫口而問而且在問出口時變得僵硬起來，聽起來像個不冷不熱的陳述。  
「我當時正試著殺死你。」  
「你沒有。」  
Bucky瞪著他。  
「盒子裡還有其他東西嗎?」  
「沒有。」  
「為什麼你等了這麼久才給我看?」  
Bucky尖銳的笑了起來，他突然站起來然後吐了一口口水。「我想我是在等著我自己能不能活下來，如果我死了，你還是會去看我包包裡的東西。」  
「Bucky。」Steve退縮了。  
「別這樣。」Steve保持坐著而Bucky對他拋下話語:「讓我們誠實以對，好嗎?盒子裡沒有其他東西。」Bucky離開並走上階梯。  
Steve在日落時打了電話給Maria，她保證她會試著做筆跡鑑定。  
「最後一封信是Gohl博士寫的，他似乎是當時的領導，這個名字有讓你想起甚麼嗎?」  
Maria沉默了一陣子。「沒有。」  
「你對於這個科學家組成的網絡知道甚麼？」  
Maria嘆了一口氣說:「這是我第一次聽到這個網絡。」  
「為什麼這些沒有跟著其他檔案洩漏出來?」  
「我猜Zola靠著這些書信運作整個活動。」  
「但他說到大筆的金錢，難道神盾連個會計都沒有嗎?」  
Maria沒有回應這個問題，相對的她說:「Hydra很擅長消失和藏匿東西，我們正在找他們的前哨基地，而那些基地也在我們發現時很快的化為灰燼。」  
「我們現在談的不是前哨基地，那些人聽起來像是Hydra的重要核心人物，那些人創造了--」  
「我了解，隊長，追查那些製造武器的人是個很好的主意，但是我手上有一長串基地的地址，而裡面全是武器，這才是我的當務之急。」  
「我們可能會錯失另一個從根源剷除Hydra的機會。」  
「是啊，我們還可能沒法見到明天的太陽，如果我沒辦法找到新的核彈發射井，我說的是我手頭上外勤報告，可能在莫斯科北部的某處。」  
Steve坐在他的床的邊緣。  
「我需要這麼做，Maria。」  
「早猜到你會這麼說。」  
「我需要你的幫助。」  
「我知道，Steve。但我會這麼說是因為我真的沒辦法保證任何事情。」  
「好吧，那麼Nick呢?」  
「關他甚麼事?」  
「他在哪裡?」  
「我不知道。」  
「少來了，Maria。」  
「我真的不知道他在哪裡，他在歐洲處理一些事情，完全失聯中，我也找不到他。」  
「你能聯繫他嗎?」  
「沒辦法，失聯就是失聯。」  
「好吧，我不確定我現在有一個完整的隊伍。」  
「你得自己打電話。」  
「好，你可以送補給品過來嗎?」  
「如果你做一個任務報告，我就可以名正言順的提供資源。」  
「名正言順地提供資源?」  
「一堆眼睛盯著呢。」  
Steve聽了之後沉默了。  
「這通電話被監聽了嗎?」  
「當然沒有，」Steve在神盾局學到的第一件事其中之一就是如果代號確認是「YES」的話，電話就是被監聽的。他懷疑如果代號寫進檔案裡應該也是被監控的。  
「如果我外出的話，我可以讓我的朋友留在房子裡嗎?」  
「我不認為這是個好主意。」  
「你說這地方是安全的。」  
「它是，但我認為這對你而言是個壞主意。」  
Steve對著地毯眨眼。  
「你的朋友對這個區域比你還熟，如果是我我就會帶上他，除非你像讓自己看起來想個觀光客。」  
「他身體還沒恢復。」  
「這讓你決定。」  
Steve不發一語。  
「最後一件事情，Steve，我們發現Hydra在羅馬尼亞的設備紀錄，Hydra在那裡動了一項配管系統，我們曾在大型的的基地裡見過，但是已經超過15年沒有被使用了。」  
Steve還沒來及好好感謝她。  
他們好好的討論了早上的外出計畫。Steve希望每個人都待在屋子裡，讓一個人出去就好。但Bucky認為只要留一個人看屋就可以了。  
「我不喜歡只留一個人。」Steve邊說邊癟嘴。  
「但是你認為一個人出去就是OK的。他就是沒法一個人待在屋子裡。Bucky瞪著他而Steve全盤接受。「因為你認為那一個出去的人不會是我，而留在屋子裡的那一個人很簡單的就是我。」  
現在Steve看著他的眼睛簡直變成一項挑戰。  
「你不想我一人留下。」  
「不，我不想。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為你曾經被抓走。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「沒錯。」  
Sam插了進來：「好了，我們全部都走，Bucky可以穿著外套蓋住手臂。」  
Bucky移開視線轉向Sam「為什麼不給我一個肉色的袖套就好？」  
「那很噁心。」  
「外套很熱。」  
「肉色袖套？你絕對找不到不那麼詭異的方式去說那個東西。」  
Bucky不以為然，他在看到那件從希臘的折扣商店買來的外套時聳了聳肩並且拉了拉帽子遮住他的眼睛。「為什麼美國隊長就不用變裝？」  
Sam抓起車鑰匙說：「還沒人打算殺死他。」  
Bucky爆出一聲笑聲然後低聲說：「現在而已。」  
不管怎樣Steve獨自做了大部分的採購。Sam跟Bucky在起司區閒晃，開著漫無邊際的賭約像是可以在嘴巴裡塞進多少mozzarella(可能是起司的一種)。他們在收銀機遇到Steve的時候拿了一整籃的mozzarella。  
「哇唷，」Steve把比較合理的食物量放上輸送帶。  
「我們要把這些東西都吃完嗎？」  
Sam一本正經的說「這些我們可以一口吃完。」Bucky在他身後大笑。STEV的眼睛看著Bucky的臉，他看起來很樂，他的眼角的紋路在他笑起來的時候變深。他眼睛下的皺紋只是陰影。  
Sam說到做到，一回到家他就拿起一片新鮮的乳酪塞進嘴裡，還一直把那團白色的東西往嘴裡塞得更深，直到Bucky覺得他已經把乳酪塞進喉嚨裡了。  
他抓著Sam的手往後拉：「好啦好啦，你再這樣下去在你開始消化之前就結束了。」Sam笑著咳了出來，搖著頭繼續把眼前的乳酪撕成碎片塞進嘴裡。現在Bucky在笑，而Sam非常努力的不要笑。Steve拍著Sam的背，這讓Bucky笑的更歡了。Sam咳著並丟出白眼。  
「喔，別咳出來。」Steve喃喃說著稍微用力拍著Sam的背。Sam轉過身甩開他的手，Bucky笑的如此用力已經開始要流眼淚了。  
Bucky用手拿出廚房的量秤並用那隻手擦眼睛。當他在量秤上擺上碗時還在笑，然後噴笑出來：「好啦，把東西吐出來然後公正的量量重量。」  
Sam搖頭然後又塞進一些更大片的乳酪，把它們捲進嘴巴裡的角落然後藏在牙齒後面。  
「這絕對是作弊了。」Steve搖著頭。  
「才沒有。」BUCLY的眼睛盯著Sam。  
Sam最後將滿嘴的乳酪吐到碗裡面。他必須用手指從喉嚨裡挖出乳酪，這讓Bucky和Steve轉頭發出了噁心的聲音。  
「嘿」當他終於清乾淨他的喉嚨，Sam的聲音已經粗啞。「直到我們知道誰是贏家再這麼麼做。」接下來是Bucky了，他開始笑因為他的嘴巴幾乎不到一半滿。Steve指著他的肋骨，與Sam一起激他，直到Bucky用他的金屬手臂抓住了Steve的雙手，而且出乎意外在滿嘴起司的狀態下做出了一個壞壞的笑容。他以微小的差距勝了Sam。  
Steve開始往她的嘴裡塞進乳酪，雖然他絕對不會說他要玩這個遊戲。Bucky和Sam毫不留情。他們毛手毛腳用上拳頭，盡其所能要讓Steve分心。甚至Bucky在Steve的T SHIRT後背倒進一桶滿滿的濃鹽水。  
每個人都冷透了，滷水濺得廚房的地都濕透了，Steve拿起另一塊乳酪並塞進他的臉頰。  
Sam發出一聲驚訝，而Bucky搖頭喃喃自語:「我們盡力了。」  
Steve以一公克之差打敗了Bucky。  
他們在下午又出去了一趟，只是走走，心中沒有設下任何目的地。Bucky對著休息時間站在餐廳屋簷下抽菸的服務生說義大利文。Steve看著他，當他們在一大群人群中，Bucky如果不是毫不擔心，不然就是一個優秀的演員。  
當他們走到水邊，Sam和Bucky開始往港灣打水漂。Steve落後了幾步然後打了檔案後面用整齊字跡寫的電話號碼。響了兩聲後是電話留言的聲音。  
Steve簡明扼要的說:「嗨，我是Steve，我們沒事。找到我們的朋友，需要—再次上路，我們需要一些人跟我們同行。MARIA知道我們的位置。」他停了一下，尋找適當的字眼。  
「希望你那邊順利。」  
他幾乎就要加上「期待很快看到你」但是他就此打住然後結束通話。  
「我不知道。」  
「你不知道你怎麼想的？」  
「是的，我還不知道。」  
Bucky氣呼呼地。「好吧，讓我知道甚麼時候你有時間想清楚。」他的聲音充滿了諷刺。  
Steve因為他的回應升起怒氣。  
「我們不知道誰真的寫了這些信，這些不代表甚麼，Bucky，還不能代表甚麼。」  
Bucky生氣的睜著他的眼睛:「是啊，明擺著的。」  
「哪裡不對嗎?我不明白」  
Bucky再次翹起嘴角:「我只是不覺得你需要證據。」  
「甚麼?」  
「我不覺得你需要證據因為我告訴你的是事實。」  
Bucky拍著他的胸膛。「難道我他媽的來到這裡，甚至給你弄到那些信對你而言還不夠嗎?」  
「不是因為那個」Steve試著不移開視線「不是因為你。」


	5. Chapter 5

_**資產了解情感是一種工具和武器。** _

 

「是啊，我想是這樣，我認為這是我的問題。」  
Steve的表情僵硬了起來。  
「你他媽的給我醒一醒，你覺得你要來拯救我，你認為最糟的事情莫過於我回來了然後變成一個不一樣的人，但是你猜怎麼著，我完全沒變，就是當初那個完蛋的傢伙。」  
Bucky靠近，他的眼睛黑暗而傷痛。  
「因為我一直就是這樣的人，我只是比較擅長隱藏那部份，而現在我整個破碎了，我所有的秘密還有那些藏在心裡的破爛狗屎整個曝光之後，你他媽的嚇壞了。」  
Bucky直指著他的臉。  
「沒有什麼Bucky會回來了，這裡沒有其他人，我也沒有這時和那時之分，我一直就是這樣的人，我就是Bucky，而你要接受這個事實。」  
Bucky的手甩在胸前叫著:「就像我做的一樣。」  
Bucky往後躺，他氣喘吁吁，給了Steve一個殺傷力強大的眼神。沉默持續了一會兒。當Bucky再次開口，他的聲音微弱。  
「我知道這並不順耳，但這是事實。」  
「那不是事實，Buck。」Steve的聲音甚至更加微弱。  
「那麼你告訴我我為什麼在這裡?」  
Bucky仰頭從睫毛俯視Steve。他的怒氣已經耗光而看起來疲累。  
「你告訴我為什麼他們隨便選了一個缺胳膊的美國人，一個他們在雪地裡找到的失血過多的人，然後把他變成你最糟的惡夢?他們甚至知道我跟你的關係。他們給我血清的時候你已經死了好幾年了。」  
「就當你是一個無名小卒好了，為什麼他們不挑另一個沒沒無聞的傢伙?一個沒有良善的內在的人?」Bucky輕蔑的從齒間擠出這些話。  
「為什麼他們不挑一個勇敢的人?一個聰明的人?為什麼選了一個人，唯一個優點就是他會作任何事情」Bucky的聲音在最後幾個字低沉了下來。「只求能夠活下來?」  
Steve屏住呼吸，他不知道答案。  
Steve的電話響了起來，屋子子安靜又黑暗，時間已經很晚了，但是他一個人在廚房裡，沒辦法分辨現在是何時，往外看著花園，電話號碼是隱匿的，就跟他手機裡大多數的號碼一樣  
。  
「哈囉?」  
「活生生的靶子，十分鐘內撤退。需要三個人份量的火力以及相應的交通接應，雙重掩護，無後援，無接應。」Steve開始動了起來並且跑向階梯。Maria使用的是任務中通信的準則。  
「北方的燃料庫起火了，在瑞士。」  
「在阿爾卑斯山?」  
「是。」  
「Hydra幹的?」  
「那應該是你要告訴我的才對。」  
Maria結束了通話。Steve已經到了階梯的頂端停下，他心跳如雷，思緒一片混亂，他\來不及告訴Sam與Bucky他已經把他們算進攻破Maria所能找到的所有Hydra的研究室的計畫裡面。在直昇機驚擾附近的人之前他們只有十分鐘，Steve瞪著Bucky房間的門卻無法想出如何向Bucky開口。  
突然間Bucky的門飛快的開啟，他正用單手穿上一件只有一隻袖子的皮夾克，他的腰間有三把槍掛著而他正用他另外一個手往肩胛骨的地方塞進一把槍。  
「你什麼時候才要告訴我我們要去瑞士?」  
「哦。」  
「你有外套嗎?」  
「沒有。」  
「我們需要外套。」  
「他們或許會有。」  
「但你確定他們會準備嗎?那些外套夠暖嗎?我最不想做的就是帶著爛外套去阿爾卑斯山。」  
Bucky套好了外套，從腰間拿出一把槍打開保險栓，檢查消音器然後放回槍袋中，動作行雲流水。Sam的門打開了，他探出頭來，表情睡意朦朧還在雲裡霧裡。「搞什麼鬼?外套?什麼--」他看到Bucky全副武裝的樣子，迅速的回到房間。  
「我會確保我們有外套。」Steve走向自己的房間。  
「你還需要什麼東西?我很抱歉我沒有--」  
Sam穿著戰鬥褲衝回走廊，在門檻停了下來。  
「還有多久時間?」  
「不到10分鐘。」  
突然間，他站在窗戶看著落下的燈光，他感覺思緒清晰了起來，他的筋骨和身體已經回復到準備好的狀態，他的呼吸順暢了，心裡感覺看到一切回到了正軌。  
直昇機捲起空氣吹近他的頭髮，氣流一波波沖刷著他的眼睛，照明燈落在三人身上，他們站在一起，穿著厚重的靴子、身上穿的衣服不只蔽體也藏著武器，照明燈消失了，直昇機在黑暗中降落，機身一邊的門打開了，而他們在搆得到梯子的時候馬上就爬進了直昇機。他們帶了外套，Bucky踩著其中一件外套，用靴子和手展開外套，他用力將一把匕首的戳進外套劃開布料，他將匕首收回護套，拿起外套在直昇機內部刺眼的光線下檢視，外套毫髮無傷，他向Steve點點頭然後將外套折好放在膝蓋上。  
「你知道瑞的基地嗎?」Steve擠進Bucky旁邊的座位。  
「我不確定。」在戰鬥的裝備下Bucky看起來變了個人，他的衣領立著裹著他的脖子，看起來比Steve穿的任何東西都像是武器。「我想到了那裡我就會知道了。」  
「我們要去那裡作什麼?」Sam壓過直昇機葉片的噪音喊著。「炸爛那裡?」  
「已經有人替我們做了。我們要找Zola網絡的線索。」  
「我以為你不相信那些信。」Bucky對著膝蓋說。Steve看著他的檔案。  
「它們是我們能找到最多的線索。」  
「那可能早就消失了，最後一次羅馬尼亞的基地運作是10年前，而最近的信件是70年代的。」  
「你怎麼知道那個研究室已經沒有運作?」  
「因為當那裡炸成灰燼時時我人就在哪裡，那裡已經滿布蜘蛛絲了。」Bucky眉宇不耐的低垂著。「你在找什麼?」  
Steve看著他的眼睛:「線索。」  
Bucky搖頭移開了視線。  
「所以這些人會跟著我們一起去?」Sam指著穿著黑衣的4人小組。  
「不，他們只是送我們一程。」  
「好啊，因為我期待我們能自己炸爛另外一個超級機密的瘋狂科學碉堡。」Sam面無表情。Steve轉向Bucky:「嘿，」他停了一下,但是Bucky並沒有看他，「你想去嗎?你可以不用跟著去的。」  
Bucky聳聳肩。「又一天花在實驗室裡，這不是Dugan曾經說過的嗎?」  
「是啊，我只是覺得如果你不想的話」Steve挑著手套的接縫。  
「我沒問題，這是我的任務。」  
「我知道。」Steve說出口時心頭的疑慮撥雲見日。「我知道，但如果你想停下來，你就可以停下的。」  
「好啊，」Bucky穿上外套蓋住他的裝備。「若是這樣我會讓你知道的。」  
Steve沒有回答，而他們三人陷入沉默當中。  
過了大約2個小時他問Bucky:「你在華盛頓特區的時候為什麼不認得我?」  
「什麼?」Bucky的臉透露著一絲困惑。  
「當你在橋上看到我的時候，還有在航空母艦的時候，你不認得我。」  
Steve在他的眼睛裡探視尋找。「你不認得我了。」  
Bucky僵硬了。「你確定嗎?」(夠了，你再這樣欺負隊長我都看不下去了，你看不出來隊長一直絞盡腦汁在為你開脫嗎?你還要這樣傷害隊長，巴奇!)  
Steve的心臟都快擠成一團了。「什麼?」  
「也許,」BBucky吞了吞口水停了一下。「讓你認為我不認得你了會讓你輕鬆一點。」  
Steve退縮了，他無話可說，他不可置信的搖頭:「你在說什麼?」  
「我想說的是這麼長的時間以來我一直都藏著秘密，而你的出現對我而言根本就不代表什麼。」Bucky的臉垮了下來，他的聲音裡沒有任何感情。「有一些人在你身上看到自由，我猜我也看到了，但是並不是我的自由，你一直以來都是我的任務。」Bucky用他血肉之軀的那隻手摸著他金屬手臂的手腕。「不管是那樣的任務。」  
Steve已經感覺不到東西，他的嘴裡吐出空虛的問題，永遠得不到答案。  
「你為什麼要騙我?」  
「這樣比事實容易接受，不是嗎?」  
「你怎麼確定你知道的是真相呢?」  
「那你確定嗎?」Bucky沒有看著他的眼睛，他的聲音沒有起伏。  
Steve的胸口一緊，他可以感受到怒氣在胸膛裡奔流，他一直等到可以讓自己控制不提高音調說話的時候開口。「那麼你又為什麼將我從那條河流中拖出來。」  
(我的媽啊，一直到這時候Steve還在為Bucky說話，他是真的不願意相信Bucky說的那些狗屁啊，就算是騙他的也好，Bucky你還不快哄哄Steve!)  
「因為為了救一個騙了你一輩子的人而送命，是一種很機車的死法。」  
怒火在Steve的胸口中熊熊燃燒，他咬牙切齒擠出這幾個字:「你不是那樣的人。」  
(我無言了，Bucky你如果再說一句傷害隊長的話就給我去死。)  
Bucky沒有說話。Steve轉身，瞪著駕駛座，試著將思緒拉回專注在任務中。基地建在山陵當中，或者曾經建在那裡直到變成黑漆漆的冒煙的噴火煙囪。直昇機直接在殘骸上方降下並且將每個人放到那堆斷垣殘壁裡，他們在一個看起來像是曾被用來作為天文觀察的地方著陸  
。巨大的天文望遠鏡坐落在其中，Steve對基地暴露的部分作了掃描，倚靠著一座還挺的住的牆旁邊蹲下，蜷抱著自己對抗著呼嘯而過的風，他的嘴唇馬上就乾裂起來。  
在一片廢墟裡他從斷裂的鋼筋拿起一塊外殼，Sam和Bucky尾隨著他，用槍掃過這片狼籍，就跟在幾步之後，Bucky一直保持自己跟在Sam後面一步的距離。  
Steve發現電梯搖動，只能夠將他們送下三層樓，然後他們的去路就被殘留的遺跡堵住了，他們推開了門走進黑暗的通道，Steve領著他們到了建築物的中心，用手電筒的光照亮去路，門上面的安全警示被手電筒的光照的亮晃晃的。  
Steve聽到Bucky的腳步聲在他身後停下，他也停下並觀察四周可能出現的威脅，然後轉身面對Bucky。Bucky舉起槍對著走廊左側那排房間的門，他開了一槍直接打中門鎖，爆開了鎖一腳踢開門，Steve舉起手電筒照亮實驗室裡面，一陣難聞的味道在房間裡揚起，一層薄薄的紅色液體佈滿地面。  
Bucky當機立斷馬上行動，他直走到研究室後面從中間一個半燒毀的桌子拉出一個抽屜，他的金屬手指在他半開的上嘴唇上彎曲著，Steve和Sam在走廊等著，Sam趁機拉了拉他外套的衣領蓋住他的嘴跟鼻。  
Bucky走了回來而且關上抽屜，他左方的儲物櫃半開著，裡面有一個開著的電梯的門，Bucky直接走進去然後用手撐開電梯門。這個姿勢讓Steve相當不舒服，那是一種Steve見過這個世紀的人常常作的動作，Sam最先移動，他直接走過那些紅色的液體進入電梯，就像Bucky作過的一樣，Steve跟著他們的動作。  
電梯運作時相當安靜，Bucky保持著他的槍在上膛狀態指著電梯的天花板，當電梯開始慢下來，他低下槍指著電梯中間的縫隙。在他的後面Sam垂下下巴舉起槍。門打開後是一個寂靜的階梯，非常明顯的死寂，上面的樓層發出吱吱的聲音，空氣因為煙霧變的相當稀薄，下面則是全然的、不可置信的、令人起疑的安靜，與研究室的空氣相比，這裡的好聞多了。  
現在由Bucky用比較快的速度領頭，他們走了好長一段路，是從遺跡目視建築物距離的三倍，他們沒有看到或聽到任何活物，一路上的門也變的極少。他們經過一道沒有門鎖也沒有門把的門，Steve停了下來，Bucky在他前面也停了下來然後看著Steve的背後，他們之前沒有特意安靜，所以Steve沒有低聲說話。  
「裡面有什麼?」他問的好像Bucky知道答案。  
Bucky的眼睛掃過那道門然後回到Steve的臉上。  
「原子彈發射器。」  
「那代表什麼?」  
「我只知道這些。」  
「裡面有人嗎?」  
「是。」  
「你怎麼知道?」  
「裡面一直都有人，沒辦法從外面打開的。」  
Steve嚴肅的看著那道門。  
「我們可以試試看。」他拿起盾牌然後停住。「裡面有多少人?」  
「三個。」  
「好，你去撂倒你看到的第一個人，其他兩個就交給我，Sam你負責看門。」  
Sam點點頭，而Bucky是拿起他的槍。  
Steve朝著門縫揮下他的盾牌，門扉裡面發出喀喀的聲音，門縫稍微變大了，他用盾牌的邊緣卡住那道細縫然後門發出火花應聲打開，Bucky在門開的那一瞬間就快速的開了兩槍，同時Steve發現作業中心有兩個操作員，他們已經死了，他轉身快步走了兩步勁道房間並抬頭掃視房間，在看到槍口的同時Steve往左上方丟出盾牌，在盾牌將槍劈成兩半之前那把槍已經發射，子彈射在Steve腳邊的地板上。  
Steve接到彈飛回來的盾牌，再度丟出，這次有注意瞄準，盾牌劃過守衛盔帽切開了面甲，  
力道帶著他的頭撞上身後的牆，軟綿綿的身砰的一聲跌到地上，Steve轉而巡視整個房間，Sam快步走過走廊，抓著門要關上，他對身後大聲喊叫:「我們有了麻煩。」  
Steve快步跑過控制中心，視線跳過一個又一個螢幕，他推開手把啟動控制緊急時的手動程序，在他身後他聽到Sam的喊叫還有Bucky撕開金屬的聲音。子彈碰的一聲射進金屬驚動了警報，Steve推開已經死了的人的頭好抓住控制台旁邊的紅色電話，他撥了旁邊印著「以防失去通信時之用」的七個數位號碼。  
電話並沒有響，Steve用手指堵住另一隻耳朵好阻隔聲響，過了幾秒鐘，一個男性聲音以英語回答電話:「這裡是Ola，請說出你的密碼。」Steve掛斷電話然後轉身，Sam蹲在另一個控制台後面，而Bucky在門前抓著地上任何重物，撕開然後丟出去，外邊的槍林彈雨已經開始減弱。  
「有可以出去的路嗎?」  
Bucky嘶吼著回應:「沒有。」  
「沒有通道，空氣怎麼進來?」  
「這個房間有他自己的空調系統，有通道但是，」Bucky指著接近地面的細小長方形通道，他撕開上面的蓋子然後將手臂推進去，他抓的很緊，Steve看著他，直到他在槍聲中間聽到金屬的回音才了解Bucky在作什麼。警報的聲音越來越大然後突然變成悶住的鍾響的聲音，Bucky任意的推著他的手臂，從他的手臂傳出輕微的旋轉聲音，然後他用拳頭擊中通道旁邊的牆壁，他將手指身進混泥土當中然後挖出滿手的沙土和石頭。  
「好了，我們沒有時間挖通這道牆。」Sam在控制板後大叫。  
Bucky只是回答:「8吋，30秒」。他繼續在牆上挖得更深更深，STEVR開始計算房間有什麼建築物可以在爆炸中保護他們。Bucky再次敲擊牆面，他將他的金屬手對準洞的邊緣，將手指拉回來的同時發出野蠻的喊叫聲，一塊巨大的混擬土塊應聲掉落，Bucky頭也不回的爬進洞裡面，Steve和Sam緊跟在後，在隧道中到處都是電線和管道。Steve看見通氣孔在底部邊緣延伸，他了解到Bucky是用回音測試出這個地方，而牆壁夠薄，足以讓他打出一條生路。  
他們在黑暗中匍匍爬行，隧道細微的LED燈光照亮他們的通路，Bucky用他的金屬手臂飛快爬行著，看起來有些不像人類。  
Bucky是最先到達隧道頂端的，看起來就像是個巨大的過濾器，他開始對著支撐的螺旋栓射擊，聲音在密閉的空間裡消逝，Steve掩住耳朵然後後悔他應該要掩住Sam的耳朵才對。

Steve蹲著移動位置然後踢了過濾器，過濾器倒下而陽光照了進來，陽光亮的炫目，過了過了一分鐘Steve才了解到前面是陽光不是什麼東西，隧道的盡頭就是過濾器，是之前裝在外面的，他找回了方向感，他們降落了很長一段距離，但他們也走了相同的距離脫身，他們已經回到山的邊緣，Bucky爬到隧道的邊緣然探出頭，他低頭探進隧道很快的說了一句:  
「抓住我的靴子。」  
Steve拽住他右邊的靴子，而Sam勉強卡在Steve的旁邊抓住他左邊的靴子，他試著與Sam做視線接觸，但是他們在空中轉來轉去，Steve的肩膀緊挨著一個擋住他去路的繩結，他感覺金屬手臂在他的皮膚拽出一道凹痕。  
瞬間從狹窄的空間解放到寬敞空無一物的空間令Steve的身體緊繃，重力牽引著他緊抱Bucky的大腿而且反射性的閉起眼睛低下頭等候暈眩感。但是暈眩感沒有如期而來，反射動作令他抬起來，他感覺眼睛後面有一股被鞭打的錯覺，Steve失去了他的平衡感，搞不太清楚東南西北，他們沒有在墜落，但是山巒和天空模糊的旋轉一片，動力取代了重力，時間在他的視線停在天空拋物線頂端時變慢了，又在他的視線回到山巒的時候變快了。  
Sam叫著:「在你右邊30呎下方有窗戶。」Steve看向右方發現一塊玻璃崁在一個突出的岩石上面。Bucky沒有回應Sam，而Steve看到他射擊另一處陡坡，子彈射進窗戶上面的岩石，他用左手挖出一條新的痕跡然後將支撐他們的皮帶崁進那條刻痕。  
他們降落時感覺一陣輕盈，朝著窗戶旋轉著，Steve丟出他的盾牌震動了窗框。他們三人狀進了玻璃滾進毯子舖成的地面，Steve最先站起身來，他抓起盾牌抬頭看，整個人停住然後露齒而笑。  
Natasha可沒有對著他笑，她坐的絨毛氣墊椅就在超級奢豪的辦公室中間，她往Bucky腳邊丟出一個金屬盒子說:「東西在哪裡?」  
Bucky快速站起身來，沒有看她的眼睛:「不在這裡。」  
他掃視房間，檢查天花板和牆壁的細縫。「這是一個陷阱。」  
好像在等候訊號一樣，三十幾個黑衣守衛從天花板狹窄的通道出現，全部槍口對準往下，一個聲音從天而降。「歡迎光臨，美國隊長還有冬日戰士，浪子回頭啦。」  
Bucky衝向牆壁而Steve衝向Natasha的椅子，Sam在中途會合，然後三人在Steve的盾牌趴下以一種相當熟悉的姿勢蜷縮著－，躲避隨即而來的槍林彈雨。  
槍聲組成的交響樂此起彼落，射在地毯上造成坑洞揚起灰塵，Steve算了算在槍聲停止前總共有四輪攻擊。他舉起盾牌看到Bucky爬上書櫃，接近最低的其中一把槍口，那個槍管已經彎成一個結，旁邊掛著一團亂七八糟的線圈。  
Bucky跳下書櫃直走到門邊，他說：「告訴我你帶了可以削鐵如泥的東西。」  
Natasha從椅子底下直起身來跟著他說：「你認為我是怎麼到這裡的？」  
Bucky回說：「靠近門邊。」


	6. Chapter 6

_**資產可以全面地理解每一個人，並且將其長短喜憎分門別類，藉此幫助達成任務。** _

 

Natasha爬行到門邊，在較低的門鏈裝上一個細小的金屬裝置，Bucky直接看向Steve說:「給我你的盾牌。」Steve把盾牌丟給他，他和Sam退回房間較遠的角落然後看著Bucky徒手敲壞門把直接扯開。

一個說話的聲音指揮突擊隊躍過這個狹窄的縫隙，Bucky將盾牌放在腳邊蹲在盾牌後面，他抓起放在自己兩肩上的武器對著門開了一槍，就在門把的洞上面。Bucky抬頭從彈孔看了不到一秒鐘，蹲回盾牌後面，將槍口對準較大的那個洞然後按下板機，他旋轉著槍管，子彈在大廳裡四射。

火花隨即回彈，Natasha已經快完成她在門邊的工作，Bucky保持蹲在盾牌的後面，短暫的抬頭檢視門外的狀況，密集的駁火已經讓門半毀，Bucky瞇起眼睛，好像飛舞的火花不足為懼，子彈掃射的速度減慢了下來，BUCK抬頭開了三槍。子彈停了。

他站起身來，把盾牌從地面拿起然後丟回給Steve，Natasha把門踢倒，他們快步離開房間，Steve的腳踩過一個死人的手，當他走過成堆的黑衣人屍體。

牆壁是簡陋的混擬土，當初建造的粗糙痕跡清晰可見。Bucky走過兩個左拐彎打開一扇木門。他拉了天花板上燈泡的鍊子，一個石造的階梯出現，他直接往下走，手上的槍隨時待命。

Steve將Natasha推過去跟著Bucky，如果這是一個陷阱，他們已經沒有回頭路了。他們走進那片黑暗時，Steve盯著Bucky的黑髮。到了階梯的盡頭，Bucky拉了另外一條鍊子，三個白熾燈閃爍了幾下亮了，低垂的天花板有幾個蜘蛛絲搖晃著。

Bucky走到走廊的盡頭，牆壁是粗糙的石頭而地面凹凸不平。他舉槍踢開最後一道門。裡面是一個簡陋的辦公室，還有一張滿是灰塵的桌子。一個抽屜全部半開著的檔案櫃，每個抽屜都已經清空，Bucky走到桌子後面跪下然後從一邊舉起桌子。他將地面上的一個磁磚搬開，從底下拿出一個金屬盒子。Bucky將盒子放到自己懷裡然後將瓷磚放回原處，然後將桌子移位。  
他走過在走道上看著他的三人問道:「你帶了飛行翼嗎?」

「帶了。」Sam回答。

Bucky打開走道右邊的門，沒有回頭望就消失了。大家跟著他走，而Steve最後一個進到裡面看到Bucky坐在一個金屬垃圾槽的邊上，他看著Steve說:「Sam墊後。」然後無聲無影的降落。Steve馬上從手臂下方抓住Natasha，在她要求Steve跟著下去之前將她丟下垃圾槽，Steve在跟著她下去之後就聞到了瓦斯的氣味，然後聽到Sam在他後面滑落管道的聲音。管道蜿蜒曲折，在他們身邊危險地搖晃作響。陽光從已經腐朽的頂端射進來。管道的底部已經因為經年的雨水的緣故腐朽生鏽。Steve直接從鋸齒狀的金屬掉進一片虛無，再次從山緣掉落，他在空中蜷縮，看到Bucky與Natasha面朝下手腳展開以減緩下降的速度。他們保持朝向藏匿在山頂後面的雲，等待看是會先著陸或者Sam的手會來拉他們。Steve展開雙手雙腳，對抗著風保持伸展的姿勢。

 Sam呼的一聲躍過他，他的飛行翼已經展開，在他身後形成筆直的直線，他降到Bucky身旁用一隻手抓住他環在自己腰邊，在空中轉了一圈，右邊的羽翼完全打開了，Bucky用左手抓住Natasha，Sam緊緊抓住往後倒下，用一邊展開的羽翼放緩下降的速度，Steve了解到等下會發生甚麼事情了。他們不到一秒鐘就撞上了，Steve的手臂緊緊抓著Sam的腿。  
Sam穩住了自己然後他門開始滑行。Steve往上看看到火焰噴泉從槽口噴出。Sam朝著山谷邊緣一處有著少許農田的空地滑行。空氣在他們降落時變的溫暖起來。

他們在一個門都已經腐朽不堪的穀倉暫時安身，Natasha和Bucky離開去尋找援助，因為他們都能說德語。他們動身前短暫的用俄語交談，Bucky用手指將他的頭髮梳到頸後，他伸出手而NATSHA給他一個髮圈。他輕車熟路的把頭髮綁進髮圈，山谷裡很溫暖，但Bucky還是穿著他的外套。

「你知道怎麼用潮濕的木材生火嗎?」當他們獨處時Sam提出這個問題。  
Steve發出醫生像是笑聲的聲音回答:「嗯，我可是專家。」  
他們從一堆已經被人遺忘的柴火拿到夠多的乾燥木材來生火，然後將拉開一片曾經被拿來當作穀倉圍籬的長木板拉開。Sam脫了靴子然後鋪平他的襪子好烤乾。

「他覺得是他的錯。」Steve沒頭沒腦的開了一個頭。「那是讓我最難過的地方，而不是他說的那個故事，我想這說得通，他們搞亂了他的腦袋，他們必須這樣做你知道嗎?他永遠不會這樣做那些事情，但這不是--」Steve吸了一口長長的氣。「最糟的是他認為這是他的錯，他認為從頭到尾都是他在操控。他從他還是孩子的時候就做了恐怖的事情，他認為他就真的就是這樣的人。」Steve抬頭看像Sam。

「好吧。」Sam眼睛小心翼翼的看了回去。「這不足為奇，他經歷了很多，折磨只是輕描淡寫。」  
「但為什麼他們讓他覺得自己是主使者其中之一?」  
「是啊，你無法逃避自己。強加某人暴力只會讓人反抗，但如果是他自己心甘情願，如果他是為了自保才這麼做--」Sam聳聳肩。  
「他恨他自己。」

「也許，也許他只是恨又回到了原點。」  
「甚麼?」  
Sam比了比自己。他的手撫摸綁在大腿上的槍然後他抬起眼睛。

「嗯，是啊。」Steve低頭。「我希望將他留在安全屋。」  
「他不會乖乖待著的。」  
「我知道。」  
他們看著劈啪作響的火堆一會兒。  
「他認為我無法接受這樣子的他。」Steve繼續說著。  
「你不能。」Sam挑著他的指甲。「至少不是那個他以為他是的那個人。」  
Steve瞪著Sam一分鐘。他再次轉向看著火焰，過了一段漫長的沉默，Steve幾乎是自言自語的說:「是啊。」  
(OMG，CAP到底要經過多大的內心掙扎才能說出那句，你要放棄Bucky了嗎?你可以放棄Bucky嗎?CAP你確定嗎?你可以嗎?)

Bucky和Sam最先睡覺，Natasha挨著Steve坐，Steve對著她將外套脫到肩膀處，傷口已經癒合，但還是潮濕的而且仍然刺痛著。

Natasha用一塊沾濕的紗布擦拭傷口並用鑷子挑出一些塵土以及金屬碎片。Sam與Bucky帶著三個急救箱還有一大包滿滿的從農家浴室找到的軟管回來，

「他告訴我了。」Natasha低聲說。「當我們出去的時候，他告訴我關於你的事情。」  
Steve想著該說甚麼，他的手指撫摸著外套肩膀的撕裂的布料。  
「你覺得怎樣?」Natasha的聲音不冷不熱。

「還好。」Steve在真的想過這個問題之前漫不經心的回答。  
沉默懸浮不定，而Steve試著想理清頭緒。「你怎麼知道那些盒子?」  
「我之前見過，Hydra不用再用到它們了，很明顯的。但是找回一個裝滿東西的盒子仍然可以讓你得到升遷。」  
「在神盾局?還是在Hydra?」  
「都有。」

「所以裡面的東西都是真的?」  
Natasha拿起夾子看著他的檔案，「你的意思是什麼?」  
「它們真的是出自在信末署名的人手筆。」  
Natasha沉默了一陣子，「這樣想很危險。」  
Steve想要問她是什麼意思，Natasha繼續說:「不管如何，除了傷感的信件之外什麼也沒有了。」

「為什麼他們保留這些信件?」  
「你知道老一輩的人喜歡在遊行時穿上他們的軍服吧?」她的聲音裡有一點想笑的味道。  
Steve改變話題走向:「為什麼錄音里說我們是迷途知返的浪子?」  
「我不曉得。」她在Steve的傷口上塗上一層涼涼的凝膠。「你這樣想吧，如果他們是唯一相信的人們，有理智的人是不會這麼強烈的相信一些事情的，如果Bucky相信的事情是Hydra編造出來的，或許在Hydra裡也有很多人也活在同樣的認知當中。」  
「你的意思是什麼?如果--」  
「如果。」

Steve僵硬了起來，他沒有催促她。「那是一間舊的辦公室。」  
「它是一個老人的辦公室。」  
「我們可以得到更多的情報如果我們找到最近的辦公室。」  
「如果那是你想要的話。」  
「有用的情報?」  
「新的情報。」

Steve呼出一口氣。「改變死人留下的話語是比較容易的事情。」  
「但是改變一個活著的人的想法是比較容易的事情。」  
「我們太草率了，Nat，我們失敗了,我們不應該沒有把那個地方夷為平地就離開。」  
Natasha在傷口貼上繃帶。「任何沒有目標的任務都是一種失敗。」  
「你的意思是我沒有目標?」  
「我的意思是你有太多目標了，你想做什麼?」  
「我想讓Bucky了解真相。」  
「找出真相跟幫助他是兩件不同的事情。」

Steve穿回他的夾克。  
「哪件事對你更重要?」Natasha的聲音切中重點但是不失親切。  
Steve迎向她的目光:「幫助他。我已經知道真相。」

任務回報  
回報者:ROGERS隊長  
任務目標:達成  
取得情報，無隊員傷亡，在湮沒的基地發現地下碉堡，取得目標物品並撤退。  
次要任務結果:消除核子武器團隊。  
必要措施(期望取得物品)  
清除已知基地，建議突擊隊員援助，前往俄羅斯搜索可能的核子武器。  
小組狀況(如被滲透，詳細情形)  
特工羅曼諾夫:可運作。  
特工山姆:可運作。  
中士巴恩斯:被滲透。  
巴恩斯是隊上可以做出貢獻的有價值的一員，他在被九頭蛇監禁後深受心理創傷，無須採取進一步措施。

Steve在曙光乍現時醒來，他坐起身來，感覺到Natasha在外套還有從路邊的農家「借來」的毛毯裡裡騷動著，他穿著他的衣服還有靴子睡覺，所以他直接站起來就走向穀倉的大門。  
Bucky正用他的金屬手臂拿著一個鐵鍋放在火上面，而Sam正在搖頭，他們正在低聲談話。  
Sam用手肘推了推Bucky的胸口而Bucky正在笑，他作勢要將火燙的鐵鍋砸向Sam，Sam沒有閃躲。  
Bucky在Steve接近時抬起頭，微笑著說:「Steve，你最愛吃的!燕麥粥。」

「你說笑吧，」Steve反擊。  
「我可沒有。」  
Sam叫了出來:「好吧，搞笑先生 現在覺得你會喜歡這個，我們也有香腸跟柳橙，一大堆的柳橙。」Sam看也沒看就拿起一大袋。「如果你想開始剝皮的話...」他在一張摺疊椅旁邊放  
下柳橙。Steve微笑著坐下，將腿腳在火堆前伸展著，Bucky一言不發遞給他一個鐵盒。上面的鎖已經被橇開，Steve打開信封，裡面是三封信，他在膝蓋上展開第一張然後伸手拿了一個柳橙來剝皮，他在看信的時候手指仍然在在工作。

 

1950.10.11  
湯普森先生  
史塔克是個傻瓜，我知道你花了極大的心力期待事有轉圜，但是是時侯放棄合作的希望，他專注於武器研發排除了所有其他所有一切，我們必須要完成我們的工作。  
雖然你可能尊崇他的機智，你必須了解他沒法控制的東西，他或許能完成一個炸彈、一架飛機或者一件機甲，但是對於控制人類卻全無想法。這是最大的疏失，我都懷疑這個人怎麼能獲得天才的評價了。一個有著致命缺點的武器如果無法完全發揮作用還能夠稱為傑出作品嗎?  
當然不行，在戰場上一件毀天滅地的武器如果只是血肉之軀還能稱為成功嗎?  
在一個眼光銳利的女人卡特的眼皮底下，我已經進行我們其中一個計畫，主導的科學家已經被重新任命而我擔心他要花好幾年才能集結必要的資源來繼續他的工作，這封信不是請求，與神頓局更進一步的合作將不會被容忍，不管其中有多少機會可以達到政治上的利益。  
獻上我的關心  
阿寧佐拉博士

 

Steve將信折好放回箱子，他脫下外套舖在地上然後丟了幾片在膝蓋上撥好的柳橙，然後在膝蓋打開了第二封信。

 

1952.4.18  
湯普森先生  
我再次呼籲要有耐心。在資產完成的時機到來之前操之過急是沒有幫助的，進一步說，我們一無所懼。這個國家已經因為懼怕而麻木。甚至在這個在層出不窮的低賤騙子組成的政治地獄裡被綁架。神盾局已經將武器撤回內部，就向所有忠誠的美國人依樣，他們用懷疑的眼光看著他們的鄰國，他們伸展後背然後劃清界線。老實說看到走回恐怖共和令人感覺厭倦，那些挺直的敬禮，空有形式而無實意。  
無論如何，我可以容忍這些干擾完全是因為它們移開了干涉我的工作的外力。當他們因為道聽塗說還有自由的同情者而驅逐那些特工，他們放任武器研發還有重要的實驗部門不受檢查恣意行事。  
獻上我的敬意  
阿寧佐拉博士

 

Steve將第二封信多丟回箱子裡然後拿出第三封，Sam站在火邊遞給他一串烤香腸。回頭拿出前兩封信交給Bucky。

 

1957.2.6  
湯普森先生  
請通報我們的親信在4.12在我們的機構將有一場展示，屆時將從港口一路會有安保措施。可以安慰總統的是，沒錯，那條手臂已經以可用於實戰中，將會在展示會上成為重點。  
充滿敬意的  
尼塔基葉夫斯基博士

 

Steve把最後一封信放回箱子裡然後站著，他把放在柳橙下的外套留下然後走到附近的空地。到了聽不到的地方他停下然後拿出手機。

Maria馬上接了電話:「關於Ola的線索，謝啦，你是對的。」  
「不用客氣。」  
「他們正在重整旗鼓，把所有存在的基地炸毀然後銷聲匿跡。」  
「好吧，」Steve蹲下撥著草地，「我會很快給你信件的掃描檔，同時還有兩個新的名字:湯普森跟葉夫斯基，我想後面的那個名字有涉及--」Steve咬了咬下巴，「關於BUCK的--」「折磨」這個字眼幾乎就要浮出檯面，就在他唇齒之間蠢蠢欲動，但Steve就是無法把它說出口。  
「我會關注的，如果另一個基地出現我會用電話告知你。」  
Steve無法掩飾語氣中的怒意，「我們就等著這些基地爆炸?」  
「除非你先找找到它們。」  
「我沒辦法做到。」  
「你有一些朋友可以。」  
「我不會打電話給他。」  
「聽著，Steve，神盾局正在改變，非常巨大的改變，我們正在風雨飄搖當中，」Maria的聲音是Steve很久沒聽到的尖銳，「為了隱藏我們自己，我在此沒辦法協助你，不代表我不想幫你。」  
「我了解，你知道的，一個好的領導者懂得如何再起爐灶。」  
「很歡迎你向他尋求幫助。」  
「我會的。」

Steve掛斷電話走回火堆，他在Bucky旁邊坐下。  
「你知道那裏有多少研究室嗎?或者曾經有多少，在網絡當中。」  
Bucky沒有面對著他，他們坐得太近，他對著火說:「不。」  
「但你在那裡熟門熟路的。」  
Bucky點頭:「視覺觸發了情境記憶，當我看到就我會想起來。」  
「好吧，那裏有—除了拿到盒子的途徑之外你還知道其他的事情嗎?」  
Bucky瞪視前方，他緩慢的眨眼:「是的。」  
「你還可以發現甚麼?」  
「要看是甚麼研究室」Buckyˊ張口聲音低沉:「設備專家、通信處、拘禁室、逃生通道、冷凍室。」  
當你看到通往其中的通道時能夠告訴我們嗎?  
「為什麼?」  
「那能幫你做甚麼?」BUCKING的聲音上揚了起來。

Steve備感挫折的摸著他的肩膀，而不是反唇相譏，他說:「我知道你也想將那些除掉。」  
Bucky退縮了，皺著眉，他的頭轉向Steve，頭髮在臉上垂落著。  
「你不知道我想做甚麼，我不想他媽的復仇。」  
「那為什麼你在這裡?」Steve的聲音維持平穩，即使他的胃不舒服的翻攪著。  
「來告訴你真相。」  
(Bucky，Steve不在乎真相的，你要告訴他你是他永遠忠貞的好朋友，好嗎?拜託。)  
「你希望我相信嗎?」  
「這是甚麼?遊戲嗎?」Bucky起身不理會Steve說的話。  
「那麼證明給我看。」  
Bucky往下俯視他，他從鼻子重重的呼吸:「你去死。」  
「我希望知道真相。」  
「你是一個操縱人心的王八蛋。」Bucky對他嗤之以鼻。「別裝得好像你心裡有疑問似的，你認為我在執行任務。」Bucky銳利的用手比了比自己的頭。「你認為他們扭曲了我，嚴重到我無法做任何判斷。我知道可以看穿誰在演戲，當我看到有人這麼做的時候。」  
Steve嚴厲的瞪視著他，維持坐姿。

「我會幫你，」Bucky居高臨下吐了一口口水。「我只是希望聽到你說出口。你在找某個估關閉的開關，試著找出如何修復我的方法，你想要我腦子裡那些重要的情報，如此一來你就可以將我從迷宮中解救出來，我想聽你說出口，說我瘋了。」  
(再一次，Bucky你再這樣就真的可以去死了。)  
「我不認為你瘋了。」  
Bucky發出一聲不可置信的聲音，跨過椅子要離開。  
「我想要相信你，我需要你信任我，我才能相信你。」  
Bucky停住了，他維持背對著Steve一陣子然後走開。

 

「嗨，Peggy。」  
「哈囉，Steve。」  
「我很抱歉這麼晚打攪你。」

「傻話，這永遠是一種榮幸，我正沉醉在大廳對面的女孩的忌妒的表情中呢。」  
Steve輕輕地笑了，他在開口問之前停了一下:「嘿，Peggy，你記得1950年代神盾局有一個可疑的計畫嗎?」  
「可疑的?」  
「是啊，或許是專注在科學上的，實驗科學。」  
Peggy沉吟。  
「我想你的偵查或許指向某個被重新任命的科學家?」  
「不，我很抱歉，我不記得任何像那樣的事情。」  
「嘿，沒關係的，我不會耽誤你，謝謝你接我的電話。」  
「當然，任何時間都歡迎。」她停了一下，「Steve，真的，任何時間都沒問題。」  
「好的，我知道，還是謝謝你。」


	7. Chapter 7

**_資產溝通是為了蒐集情報、建立情誼以及組織行動。他不會用言語暴露他自己。_ **

****

MARIA隔天晚上集結了一個精挑小隊。在法國一個叫安希弗蘭西的西邊鄉下地方弄了一架直升機以及一部白色休旅車，他們在奈普勒斯的房子留下的所有東西都被塞進四個沉重的帆布包中。  
「你可以透露任何關於新的安全屋的事情嗎?」Steve甚至沒有從火堆旁站起來。  
「我沒有權限。」  
「還是感謝你的幫助。」  
「奉承可沒法幫你達成目的。」  
「嘿，一個人就不能說句感謝嗎?」  
「可不是在他想要求額外的幫忙的時候。」  
「沒有新的要求，只是想確認之前萬的，有任何關於高爾的資訊嗎?」  
「沒有。」  
「關於湯普森?」  
「沒有。」  
「葉夫斯欽?」  
MARIA停頓了不到一秒，「沒有。」  
「好吧，謝謝你幫我查。」  
MARIA沒回答就斷話了。  
Steve看著圍在火堆的夥伴:「我們需要找另外一個地方安頓。」  
他停下然後再次開口。「我們需要找一個沒人使用空下來的地方，這樣我們就不用破壞原來的地方就能安身。」  
只花了不到半個晚上，他們就找到了一間待售的房屋。  
Natasha打掃房屋好把蟲子趕走，Steve提了一桶水煮沸。在Steve說「我們需要找到FURY」的同時，她正彎下身檢查廚房流理台。  
「好吧。」她模糊的聲音從櫥子透過櫥子傳出來。  
「你知道FURY在哪裡嗎?」  
「不知道。」  
「有甚麼方法可以找到他嗎?」  
Natasha從櫥子裡抽身然後站起身來。「你是在要求我找到他嗎?」  
「你可以嗎?」  
「我可以試試。」  
「好吧，謝謝你。」  
Natasha繼續回去檢查廚櫃。  
Steve在一個高架上發現了一盒被遺留下來的紅茶，他用四勺的份量泡了一壺濃茶。  
他們在一張四方餐桌前坐著，然後盡量吃下他們所能吃下的柳橙。  
「我寧願吃燕麥粥。」Sam發表高見。  
Bucky不以為然。  
「不，我是說真的，讓我們弄一些見鬼的燕麥粥。」Sam的拳頭在桌上用力的握著。  
Bucky用別的語言說了一些話，然後Natasha將一片柳橙皮彈向他。  
「你要來嗎?Nat?我要出任務。」  
「你要走了嗎?」  
「不，我要飛了。」  
突然間所有的目光都落在Sam身上，他噘嘴說:「嗯，這種玩笑在你真的會飛的時候就沒梗了。」他閉上眼然後點頭。「我要走人了。」  
Natasha翻了翻白眼，然後做出一個甜美的笑容。他們離開了後門。  
Steve和Bucky將桌上的橘子皮清理乾淨掃進一個塑膠袋中。  
「將橘子皮放在廚房門旁邊可以驅逐螞蟻。」Bucky用他血肉之軀的那隻手臂比了比。(很好，Bucky還是一個賢妻良母，一個像是瑪莎史都華一樣稱霸九頭蛇的賢妻良母。)  
Steve微笑著說:「哇!家事小妙方。你從軍隊裡學來的?」  
「我從來就沒有從軍過。」(來了!來了!Bucky又要來毀滅Steve了。)  
Steve甚至想都沒想過停下來:「你說甚麼?」  
Bucky靠在桌邊雙臂交叉著。他沒有重複他的話。  
Steve放下袋子，「你曾經在軍隊裡，你整個團都被Hydra捉住，而我從實驗室將你救出。」  
「但是你看過我戰鬥的樣子嗎?」Bucky的聲音不冷不熱又帶著挑釁。  
「有，」Steve的聲音因為難以置信變高:「我們一起執行了好幾十個任務。」  
「跟咆嘯隊一起。」  
「對。」  
「那麼在那之前呢?在你將我從實驗室救出來之前?你見過我戰鬥嗎?」  
Steve無法理解的搖頭。「你在說甚麼。」  
「我是要告訴你我從來就沒待過軍隊。當時血清已經完備，而你也已經趨近完美，而他們已經不需要我了。所以他們給了我一個假的軍令給你看，然後叫我搭船到澳洲。我在那見鬼的研究室待了六個月。」  
「然後你就破門而入將我救出，帶著我大搖大擺的回到軍隊，好像我本來就屬於那裏一樣。誰會質問美國隊長呢?你帶了一堆不屬於那裏的傢伙風光回歸。」  
「你是一個中士。」  
「我不是。」  
「突擊隊的人都認識你。」  
「是啊，我們有大把的時間認識彼此。我與他們被關在同樣的牢籠，就像我是一個戰俘一樣。他們知道我是個美國人之後就敞開心胸，告訴我他們所有的戰爭故事。」  
Steve的手緊握著椅子。他呼吸急促，試著讓Bucky繼續說下去。  
Bucky打量著他，聲音冷酷的說:「你到處打聽我?」  
「甚麼?」  
「在軍營裡，在你衝進來找到我之前。」  
(Bucky你知道Steve多重視你了吧，你這個沒心沒肝的東西!)  
「是的。我問了。我問了上校。」  
「他怎麼說?」  
「他說，」Steve在電光火石的那一瞬間像要說謊。「這個名字聽起來很孰悉。」  
Bucky哼的一笑。「我敢說一定是這樣。」他的眼睛掃向廚房的窗戶。  
「他失去了很多士兵。」  
Bucky看著他的眼睛，眼神十分堅定。「我敢說他是的。」  
「他們給了你一個獎章。」  
「他們也給了蓋博一個獎章。」  
Steve的聲調憤慨的提高了起來。「當然他們會--」  
Bucky打斷了他。「當然，他們對美國隊長說的照單全收。有些人或許在某些必要時刻偽造了一些狗屁文件。」  
「那麼你的軍銜呢?」Steve比著他的胸口。「當我救出你的時候，你那時還復頌了你的名字、軍階還有號碼。」  
「Zola弄出來的。」Bucky低頭看。「所有研究室裡的工作人員也都認為我是一個戰俘。這樣讓事情容易得多。猜像我大概是一個戰囚。」Bucky向一邊抬頭而Steve看著他，對抗著胸口裡的恐懼焦躁試著將腦袋冷靜下來。BUCKT自顧自的點點頭「那些跟著你在突擊隊裡的時光，沒有甚麼比那感覺更好的了，曾經一度我以為能夠在你身邊，然後做真正的自己，我可以殺人，然後--」Bucky抬起頭，他的眼睛黯淡又脆弱，對Steve做了個敬禮的動作。  
Steve的聲音如冰一般寒冷。「你是一個優秀的士兵。」  
Bucky跟他一個音調，「我一直都是。」  
Steve突然轉身離開，他飛快的在入口其中一的黑色帆布袋翻出他的資料夾，將上頭那堆相片移開，找出其中老舊磨損的信件，沒闔上文件，他走回廚房，剛走到轉角就開始大聲唸了出來:「Steve，你不會相信他們在這裡餵給我們吃甚麼餿水，比你做的還--」  
Bucky插了進來，從斷掉的地方接起，照著記憶記得的復頌:「比你做的搗爛的馬鈴薯泥還爛，不過沒有你做的燉牛肉難吃。這真是天上救恩。」  
Steve眼光越過信件看著他。  
Bucky對著Steve困惑的表情聳肩:「好歹這是我寫的不是嗎?他們認為有信件比渺無音訊更能讓你安份，」Bucky的嘴角成了一個哀傷的笑容。  
「我不認為他們預期到你會這樣的擔心我。」  
(是的，隊長永遠都會擔心你的，Bucky。)  
「還有那些故事?」Steve將信放在桌上。  
「都是從其他參戰的人那邊聽來的，或者乾脆憑空編造，我有大把大把的時間可以做這些事。」  
Steve低頭看著廚房的磁磚，胸口一陣火熱激動。  
「這難道不可悲嗎?拜託你了，Steve，你認為我沒辦法像讀一本書一樣看透你的一切嗎?你想要挖出我說過的每一句謊言嗎?你想讓我給你看清楚，我就是一隻拿槍指著自己頭起舞的猴子。」。Bucky的語氣尖銳，甚至可以說是控訴的。Steve看著他的臉。  
「我是自願為了你去的，他們說如果我去的話，他們就會給你注射血清，所以我就去了，我希望你活下去。」  
Bucky癱軟躺回他的椅子，金屬手臂撞到木頭。  
「我想我做了正確的事情。」他對著自己點頭，眼簾低垂，嘴巴緊閉成一條細線。  
Steve如此專注的看著他當Bucky再次開口。「我並不自傲但我也不會道歉。我做了我必須做的事情，而我仍然在這裡。我現在做的是正確的。」Bucky用手指敲著桌子。  
「我在做出彌補，所以我不會道歉。」  
Steve回看他。成千上萬個回答到了嘴邊又飄散而去。他甚至沒法點頭。他只能轉身走向他的包包然後把信件塞進去。

 

「你的朋友待過俄國。」  
Steve眨眨眼，試著解讀他和MARIA用過的那些複雜難解的代號。他試著讓自己的聲音聽起來從容不迫。「喔，這樣啊。」  
「對，不過不確定現在他的家人在哪裡。你或許可以在Volgograd找到他的墳墓。」  
「好吧，謝謝。我希望表達我的敬意。」  
「回程時告訴我。」  
「或許還要再一會兒。」Steve掛斷了電話。  
Steve在客廳找到了強悍的Natasha，在毛毯下捲成一團窩著，正在讀一本書。  
「你能帶我們去Volgograd嗎?」  
Natasha頭也沒抬就點頭答應。  
他們到了查爾斯戴高樂機場，帶著西里尔文字的證章。Natasha用法語講了三言兩語帶領他們通過安檢。他們走後階梯到了柏油路面，直線到了一架灰暗色的貨機，以一種小心但不正式的隊形走了進去，Natasha跟Sam走在後面，Bucky與Steve並肩而行。  
他們在前往巴黎的路上討論過這樣做。

「Sam，你要盡可能的跟緊我。你唯一的工作就是要看起來自信又輕鬆無聊的樣子。」Natasha噓聲說:「如果他們認為我們是在偽裝佈置，他們會在隊伍後面找他的。」  
「我可以做到，」Sam點頭，沒有將視線從他褲子口袋的針腳離開，那是一個他小心翼翼撕開的美國國旗繡花。  
「Bucky你殿後掩護Steve。如果有人直接接近他，先讓他開口，只要讓他說一兩個字就好。」她向Steve點頭，而Steve也向她點頭。他在神盾局的訓練中學過幾句字正腔圓的俄國話。「之後你再幫Steve說話。」Bucky點點頭。  
NSTASHA直接走進登機處，撥了撥頭髮不經意的向最近的士兵亮出她的徽章。三個人低眉跟著她。他們坐進機腹座位將袋子放在兩腿之間。  
飛機到處都是穿著俄國軍服的士兵，Steve發現了Sam褲子的偽裝形狀和顏色都不對。一個帶著寫字板的人走近而Natasha精練的回答他。Sam語Steve盯著那個人的眼睛，但Bucky保持著低頭。

他們在Lebyazhye著陸，在離開飛機一路上都低著頭。他們走到柏路路面時，Bucky隨即被那個拿著寫字板的人欄下。他用俄羅斯話問了Bucky一個問題，Bucky幾乎是咆嘯的回答，那個人點點頭放他們走。  
Natasha帶著他們上了一部生鏽的巴士，然後在一個破舊的火車站下車，只有在相對比較穩密的火車月台，Steve才感覺稍微輕鬆一點。一輛東行的火車到站，除了他們四人，所有的人都上車了。當火車離站，Bucky走到月台盡頭然後縮進角落，Steve可以聽到他嘔吐的聲音。  
「你可以試著問他覺得怎麼樣。」Steve向Natasha低聲說。  
「我問過了，他說他很好。」  
「你覺得呢?」  
「我認為他正在忍受很多痛苦。」  
(我必須說Steve的溫柔簡直令人髮指。)  
Steve嘆氣。他用戴著手套的手指揉按自己的眼睛，他們都帶著手套，這樣Bucky就不會顯得太突出。  
「我不知道該怎麼作。」  
「如果他不讓你幫忙，你也無能為力。」  
Natasha在開口問之前沉澱了一下。  
「關於那個人你知道多少?」  
「葉夫斯基?」  
「對。」  
「關於他的名字還有他住過的城市，你知道多少?」  
Natasha仍然直視著Steve，聲音低沉:「他作了什麼?」  
「他是個科學家，我想他製造了Bucky的手臂。」  
Natasha點頭。「那麼你想知道什麼?」  
「他還做了什麼事情。」  
一窩小鳥在車站的排水溝里吵鬧。在窗戶上面有鐵欄杆。Bucky從角落起身坐靠著牆壁，雙腳平放在他面前。  
「就這樣?」Natasha的聲音讓Steve驚訝，他抬頭迎向她的視線。  
「什麼?」  
「你想知道他作了什麼?」  
「還有他為誰工作，誰為他工作，我要知道為什麼，我想確保這個人還有他作出來的每樣東西都消失已經。」  
NSTASH研究他的表情。「那是很多要完成的目標。」  
Steve反過來研究她的表情。  
Natasha皺眉搖頭:「我想要幫你，但是現在我們是為了大家去作的，你了解嗎?你是想要知道過去，還是要報復過去的一切?」  
「我想知道過去，我找不到別的方法來修正現在。」  
「誰的現在?」  
「就是此時這個現在。」  
Natasha抬眉:「可不是這樣。」她交叉著雙臂看向鐵路的軌道。  
Volgogard的氣息在Steve一人行踏出火車之際就融入了Steve的衣著。空氣聞起來有煤煙味，而當風吹起時可以呼吸到一股金屬氣味。Natasha在下城區訂了一間旅館，他們將旅行袋堆在地毯上，Natasha打掃房間好趕走蟲子。Bucky看起來像是在檢查房間裡其他的東西，Sam用一條濕抹布和從街角商店買來的漂白水來擦拭浴室。  
Steve坐在木桌前打開神盾局的筆電，他早該在幾個禮拜前就銷毀的。衛星連接仍然可以使用。Steve申請了幾個新的電郵帳號然後發送了一封只有兩個字的電子郵件到他曾經用來作為單向通信的電郵地址。「寄送地址。」  
沒到十分鐘，就有人敲門了。Steve走到門邊，Bucky跟著他，然後站在門框的右邊，拿著槍背靠著牆，槍已上膛，他看著Steve的臉。  
Steve開門見到一個衣冠楚楚的男士。  
「Greenlin先生，有你的信件。」他帶著禮儀式的笑容交給他一個信封。Steve點頭道謝關上門。信上面工整的字跡寫著:燒了那台該死的筆電。

Bucky仍然維持耳朵貼著木頭牆壁站著。Steve走進臥房將信交給Natasha。「你可以幫我翻譯嗎?」  
NATASHHA奸笑著從口袋拿出一枝筆然後坐在床上。她將信重新排列成為她做出來的東西。快速的對齊信上的痕跡，一封信變成了4塊新的信件。她將信交還給Steve，上面是一個全新的段落寫著:在拖拉機工廠下面。

「媽啊」Sam在浴室裡叫了起來。  
Bucky是第一個趕到的。「怎麼了?」  
「我們可以用這個水龍頭出來的熱水直接煮熟馬鈴薯了。」  
「哇，那又怎麼樣呢?」Bucky到了浴室走廊探頭進去，Steve從走廊鏡子的倒影看著他們。  
「這表示水他媽的真燙。」  
「為什麼是馬鈴薯?難道你需要特別熱的水來煮馬鈴薯嗎?」洗手台的水熱氣蒸騰，水龍頭還在流。

「嗯。」Sam閉嘴然後看著Bucky的後面。「40年代的人難道不開玩笑的嗎?你們這些傢伙有甚麼問題?」  
Bucky呵呵笑了。「當然我們會開玩笑，只是我們的玩笑有意思多了。」  
「馬鈴薯只是我第一個想到的東西!」Sam的表情又嗔又笑。  
「好吧，也許你應該想久一點。」Bucky翻了翻眼然後咧嘴而笑。Sam把手指放在水龍頭底下然後將水濺到Bucky身上。Bucky尖叫著把水甩開。  
「我告訴過你了。」Sam大叫。  
「這真他媽的燙。」  
「我告訴你了。」Sam將另一道水濺向Bucky。「這燙死我了，但是值回票價。」  
Bucky把他的左手放到熱水下把水潑回去給Sam。Sam把臉遮起來要閃躲。Bucky過去用他滾燙的金屬手指抓住Sam。Sam大叫著甩開他。Bucky反擊，他們幼稚的聲音還有不真心的打鬥夾雜著喘不過氣來的笑聲。  
(可以想像Bucky此時跟Sam的互動或許就跟當年與Steve的互動一樣...)

 

工廠在鎮上北邊。他們在半夜到了南門，Natasha帶著他們通過建築物群。她穿梭在上鎖的建物物中並向Steve回報:「原始材料倉庫」、「焊接設備」、「包裝及運輸」。他們到了一個沒有窗戶的建築物前，她將門前的牌子翻譯了出來:「軍事科技。」  
Steve讓大家在幾哩外躲著。「Bucky你能找到進去的方法嗎?我們會在這裡等著。」Bucky意味深長地看著她，然後匆匆瞟過Natasha一眼點點頭。他消失在陰影中。  
「我懷疑這裡有任何東西。」Natasha輕聲說。「大部分的地下活動已經在90年代移到西方遠處。」  
Steve點頭表示理解。他檢查著他膝上槍枝的彈藥。  
Bucky很快地回來。「有條路可以進去，但現在那裏正進行一場交易。」  
「甚麼交易?」  
「武器，說不准是甚麼，他們正在下船上的貨箱堆。一般的軍事活動部會有這麼多人拿著槍。」  
「如果武器在這兒，那個幕後黑手就不會在這裡。」Natasha搖頭然後看向Steve。「回旅館，讓我來處理。」  
「我們在南門等。」  
「不。」Natasha的眼神銳利。「你在旅館等。」  
Steve點頭。  
(Natasha的氣場永遠這麼強大，連美國隊長都要讓步^^)


	8. Chapter 8

_**資產行事有所準則。一個沒有行動方針的人是軟弱且優柔寡斷。依準則行事之際，資產善用他的判斷並且臨機應變。** _

 

在他們走出旅館幾條街口後，STEVE將兩隻手指伸進他的領口。他的手指撫摸過一個斷掉的線頭試著要拉順它。他頸後的織物不舒服的刺痛，所以他拉開線頭好從不舒服的癢刺感中解放。一個刺狀物在他衣服裡面刺刺的，他拉了又拉，試著用一隻手移開它。  
STEVE因為專注而咬著他的下唇。他停下腳步。SAM跟BUCKY也停了下來往後看向他。STEVE把刺往後推過衣料然後拉鬆。他把刺丟在柏油路上然後繼續走路。

NSTASHA在早上四點到了旅館。STEVE沒有開燈坐在桌邊，膝上擺著一隻手槍。她點頭，而他也點頭回應。  
「明天在碼頭，他們想我們會進行交易所以我們需要帶一大筆錢。葉夫斯欽的研究室已經不在這兒了，但是他的供應網絡仍然在。」  
「我們應該買甚麼?」  
「我們不知道。」  
「聽起來很糟。」  
NATASHA抬頭:「他們也不知道，遊戲就是這樣玩的，買家永遠不知道箱子裡是甚麼貨辦。」  
「喔。」  
NATASHA一邊走向浴室一邊輕拍肩膀:「別擔心，隊長，我們搞定一切後你就會知道黑市的所有事情了。」  
「很好。」

BUCKY和NATASHA去「採購」新衣。他們會在地面行動，而STEVE會在狙擊手的位置，SAM會擔任空援。BUCKY穿著俄羅斯軍用的褲子搭配摸損的靴子。他用手撥過頭髮撫順打結的地方然後綁了一個馬尾。他看起來幾乎就像他之前的老樣子，但是NATASHA幾乎讓人認不出來。她穿著緊身褲，腳踝部位經過剪裁，還穿著黑色的高跟鞋。她身上開口超低的黑色毛衣凸顯出雪白的胸口。就在他們離開飯店前，STEVE看著她把刀子塞進乳溝。(很好，我們都了解娜姊的女王霸氣無法藏不住的。)  
NATASHA動身去開門然後停住了，她抬頭看向BUCKY然後用俄語問了一個問題。BUCKY聳肩。她將手放在腰間，大拇指插在髖骨兩邊問了一些其他事情。BUCKY指著她的左髖骨回答她的問題。當他用俄語說話時，他的聲音變得比較低沉。她點頭然後開門。  
BUCKY進入電梯時轉向STEVE，等著他看著他的眼睛。  
「STEVE，等我的信號再開槍。」  
STEVE點了頭，但是BUCKY推了他一下:「我是認真的，不要逞甚麼狗屁英雄，我沒有做出信號就別開槍，等我給了信號再開槍。」  
「我知道。」STEVE的肩膀僵硬。  
BUCKY轉身面對電梯門。  
STEVE看著NATASHA:「你找到交易的管道就會馬上從那裏脫身，對吧?」  
NATASHA直視前方點點頭。

 

STEVE從來福槍的掃描鏡頭看過去，掃視過屋頂鋼鐵浪板的間隙。  
NATASHA從主門進入，腳跟微微搖擺。BUCKY就跟在她身後進來然後在進門之後又退回幾步。  
幾個人圍在貨箱旁。最矮的那個人，穿的跟BUCKY類似，站向前向她打招呼，她歪起嘴角給了他一個邪魅的笑容然後用俄語大聲地向他打招呼。她開始快速地問問題。STEVE以前曾聽過她說俄語，但現在聽起來卻有所不同，就像她抽菸一樣，她的聲調在問題結束時拔高，聽起來並不耐煩。  
BUCKY拿著一把AK-47以一種比練習時更具威嚇性的姿態站著，一隻手放在槍口頂端，整個身體的重心放在髖骨上，頭一動也不動。他沒有掃視房間，看起來百般無聊。  
BUCKY隨意看向站的最近的守衛，以一種很難察覺的音量說了一些話。守衛點點頭從後口袋裡掏出一包香菸，他交給BUCKY一支香菸，BUCKY則從夾克口袋拿出打火機給了他，然後守衛點了一支香菸，很快的其他守衛也加入了他們的對話。  
(我們家的BUCKY甚麼時候變成了這麼一個變色龍系的出色間諜了?)  
BUCKY把他的來福槍扛在肩上讓槍口朝著地面。一度他向NATASHA比了比然後做了個眼色。STEVE保持注意其他守衛跟BUCKY，不過他的槍對準著NATASHA隔壁的男人。STEVE開始分神當他等著某些事情發生。他肩上的傷已經好了，但是他還沒補好他的外套。夜晚的空氣微微吹進來，冷空氣讓他覺得好像他的傷口還在癒合。  
NATASHA已經靠近然後低下她的聲音，當她碰著那個男人的胸膛時幾乎已經是鶯聲燕語了。  
那個男人猛地回頭，他用冷冷的聲音回答。她隨之退縮搖頭，看起來十分驚訝。他靠近她的私人領域而她隨之後退。BUCKY保持不動，毫不關心的看著。穿著黑衣的男子向NATASHA伸手，她為了躲避幾乎要跌倒了，她瞪大眼睛，男人抓住她的手臂摟向自己胸前。STEVE看向BUCKY，他拿著一把手槍站著瞄準那個人的頭。兩個守衛已經在他腳邊成為兩具屍體。  
BUCKY用了三步靠近他們，一邊走一邊說話，聽起來像是三個命令。穿著黑衣的男子手中的槍對著NATASHA的頭，而她掙扎著要擺脫。STEVE可以看到她的睫毛膏融化沿著她的臉龐流下。她正在用她的眼淚乞求活命。STEVE不用懂那個語言也可以認出祈求的聲音。  
BUCKY的槍口從那個人移到NATASHA身上。黑衣男子搖了搖他的頭。當BUCKY跑近貨箱時他後退了。BUCKY沒有慢下來，他接近他們的瞬間他把NATASHA從那個人手中拉出來然後將她摔到地上。他從那個人手裡奪過槍然後丟掉，然後從喉嚨抓住他往上抬離地板。那人雙手拉扯著BUCKY的手。BUCKY對他大聲問三次同樣的問題，他吐出實情直到他只能發出單純的呻吟。BUCKY發出一聲作噁的聲音並將那個人丟向NATASHA，然後開始試著將貨箱打開。

NATASHA手指發抖驚慌失措地示意那個人靠近。她爬到他的槍的位置，要拿起來槍之際BUCKY就坐在她身上。他把槍從她手中拿開然後將槍口指向她。槍管在她以及黑衣男兩人之間移動，他嘶吼著問問題但是只能從NATASHA口中得到嗚咽和發狂的點頭。NATASHA就跪在黑衣人身邊，STEVE從他的鏡頭沒法看清楚情況。BUCKY跪下然後把槍抵在那個人的下巴下面。NATASHA拉著BUCKY的手臂拼命搖頭求情。她的聲音已經幾乎嘶啞。黑衣人終於開口，說了一些然後停下，然後重複。BUCKY後退然後將槍瞄準NATASHA。她發出一聲驚恐的聲音開始抓著地面往後退，在他們之間抓出一條清晰可見的線條。

BUCKY給了STEVE一個信號，STEVE開了槍，黑衣男子的屍體倒在貨箱前面。  
BUCKY與NATASHA聽到子彈射中就衝到門前。當SAM將他們帶離地面時，STEVE聽到SAM羽翼張開在空氣中發出的安靜聲響。他將狙擊槍打包好等著SAM回來接他。

 

「所以我們知道交易的管道?」  
「沒錯。」  
「那麼為什麼我們要殺了他?」  
BUCKY下巴的肌肉緊繃起來:「他看到我們的臉。」  
「對我而言這個原因並不夠好。」  
BUCKY嘲笑的發出不恥的聲音，他給了STEVE一個銳利的眼神  
「你想知道貨箱裡面是甚麼嗎?」  
STEVE沒說話。  
「一個胸口鑲著炸彈的男人，他們沒有運送武器，他們運送的是已經變成武器的人。」BUCKY比了比他的左手臂。  
STEVE低頭對NATASHA說:「你不是說過他們不知情。」  
NATASHA還沒來得及回答，BUCKY接著說：「所以你殺的是同謀的人，這樣你會覺得好多了？」BUCKY縮起下巴似乎已經準備要打一架：「他是個壞蛋。這樣有幫助嗎？」BUCKY齜牙咧嘴，STEVE可以看到他恫嚇的牙齒。  
STEVE怒斥反駁:「那麼你為何不自己殺了他?」  
BUCKY的眼神瞬間由怒轉冷:「沒有一個好理由是不能用一個人的槍殺死他自己的。」  
STEVE冷冷地轉身結束對話。他直接問NATASHA。  
「這是真的嗎?有一個人在貨箱裡面?」  
「他是這麼說的。」  
STEVE一陣天旋地轉。「我們應該為了那個人回去。」  
BUCKY在他背後說:「他已經死了。」  
STEVE看向NATASHA，她面無表情。「那就是葉夫斯欽在做的，他仍然在製造的東西。」

 

直到NATASHA在雜貨店裡的地圖上指出來，STEVE才明白他們要去哪裡。Oymytakon。  
「好吧，那完全不是一個貿易通道，而且實際上在俄羅斯的另一邊。」  
NATASHA把地圖塞回展示架然後拿起她買的東西。「好」  
他們從三個商店裡買回一個禮拜份量的食物。「我們不確定那個地方確切在哪裡，他說我們看到就知道了。」  
STEVE拿起一袋杏仁放進籃子裡。

他們用偽造的身分買到了國內航線的班機機票。BUCKY穿回他的戰鬥服，披著神盾局的外套。他給了STEVE他的俄羅斯戰鬥褲，給了SAM他的皮衣。  
BUCKY和NATASHA花了超過一個小時的時間重新用厚呢包包整行李。他們所有的武器散落在旅館的床上。他們一邊安靜的用俄語交談，一邊將武器混著衣服塞進包包裡面。

STEVE倚身在門欄。「這些袋子已經做過X光處理，在騎縫處縫上魚目混珠的影像，在螢幕上看起來只是滿滿的衣服跟沐浴精。」  
NATASHA給了他一個饒富興味的笑容。「我知道，但是袋子看起來比螢幕上顯示的要重一點，萬一他們決定看看裡面的東西。」她把鈦合金的小鎖鎖上拉鍊的扣子上。

在機場一路上STEVE保持低頭垂肩，這樣他看起來就不會太過鶴立雞群。BUCKY仰起下巴一副趾高氣昂的模樣。他對接待人員頤指氣使並且對安檢人員的問題咆嘯以對。當他們到了登機處，一群穿著軍裝的人對他點點頭，他也點頭以對。  
旅程漫長顛簸，BUCKY一路上都在睡覺。這是STEVR從羅馬尼亞以來見過他睡過最長的覺。  
在Yakutdk，STEVE在一個長期停車位發動一部滿布泥土的卡車，上面載著滿滿的瓦斯罐。

「接駁的人早上會來。」NATASHA打開後門走在碎石路上。經過一整天的車程到了盡頭是一條河，在Yakutsk與Oymyakon中間。

「你以前來過這裡嗎?」STEVE打開車門跟著她出來。  
NATASHA指著百碼外的樹林邊緣。「你可以弄來一些木材嗎?」  
STEVE點頭走向森林。在聽到身後的腳步聲後慢下速度。他轉身低頭看著跟在他後面的BUCKY。  
「NATASHA也要你過來嗎?」  
「沒有。」  
STEVE抓起掉落的樹枝然後拖過樹林的邊緣外數呎處。BUCKY也做了同樣的事情，蒐集細枝，仔細找來滿手的枯葉好拿來生火。  
「你覺得如何?」  
「很好。」  
靴子踩過木頭以及泥葉的聲音充滿了寂靜的樹林。  
當他們要走回去卡車時，BUCKY開口:「坐直一點的確有所幫助。」  
「如果你需要我們可以想辦法做更多。只要你開口。」  
「是啊，我知道。」  
(我的媽啊，這種突如其來的老夫老妻對話，你們真是......)

 

破曉沒多久接駁的人就來了，他們穿好外套坐在卡車上，吃著能量棒還有柳橙當作一餐。  
他們開進一個楔在兩個箱型卡車中間的平台，在卡車穩穩通過河流時待在裡面。STEVE從後視鏡看到BUCKY頭靠著車窗睡覺。  
在中繼站之前一路顛簸，但到Yakutsk的最後一段路程幾乎是寸步難行。過深的泥濘車痕逼得STEVE只得開上灌木叢，四處都是掉落的樹木。  
「他們把這叫做枯骨之路。」後座的NATASHA說了。「他們將古拉格集中營的奴隸的屍體埋在這條路下面。」  
「當地人仍然在尋找遺骨。」STEVE抬頭看著鏡子裡的BUCKY，他的頭靠在座位上閉目休息。「骨盆的骨頭是幸運可以致富的」  
NATASHA發出一聲竊笑。  
他們從Oymyakon出發到日落不到一個小時，STEVE趁著夜色繼續趕路，他開得很慢好讓霧濛濛的燈光足以照亮路面。一部Lada(應該是俄羅斯的車種)從斜坡逆向飛駛過來，STEVE迅速反應，不過車子不夠靈敏，車子的前輪轉彎，後輪不斷打滑，當車子相撞時發出嘎滋一聲，在路邊停了下來。  
BUCKY馬上開口:「待在這裡。」他在大家還沒來的及抗議之前就下車。在走向另一部車的時候，STEVE可以聽到砂石在他腳下嘎滋作響。就在那部車門打開的同時，他看到BUCKY手裡拿著斧頭衝過去劈開了車門，然後被NATASHA緊抓著肩膀拉開。  
「乖乖待著。」她嘶聲說:「他可以應付。」  
另一個駕駛下車，腰部以下被STEVE的車頭燈照亮，他拿著一個棒球棒。BUCKY的金屬守備套在外套口袋裡。他用斧頭在那個人的車子以及卡車之間來回比著，用俄羅斯話說了幾句。

「東西在後座。」NATASHA聽起來冷靜甚至是有些不耐。  
BUCKY和另一位駕駛講了一會兒。BUCKY主導了整個對話，另一個人簡短回應幾句做了幾個生氣的動作。最後那個人走回去他的車子，BUCKY幫他關上車門。他不費吹灰之力就舉起後輪讓車子脫離坑道，然後他走回卡車進去。STEVE等那部Lada先走再開車。

他們睡在卡車裡，然後在早上用煤油煮了燕麥粥。  
「你知道嗎?」SAM看起來像是有了一些領悟。  
「甚麼?」NATASHA早已滿臉笑容。  
「這是我吃過最好吃的燕麥粥。」

「這個笑話一直被引用到不好笑了。」BUCKY用他套著手套的手指在空中畫了一個圓。「現在又變得好笑起來了。」他的聲音充滿了狡猾的諷刺。  
「那是我的特色，你不會知道一個笑話好不好笑，除非已經說過一次或兩次。」  
(對不起，這個我真的不太會翻。)  
BUCKY點頭。SAM抬起他的手臂做出宣言:「這就是我說的。」  
BUCKY翻了個白眼，然後對著燕麥粥的杯子笑。

「就這樣?」  
NATASHA點點頭，聳著肩說:「我們碰到瓶頸了，他們要躲的人是誰?」  
「我不知道，可以用偵察機嗎?」  
「我們現在只能用衛星，而這地方可不能讓你用衛星掃視兩次。」  
他們在一處山丘上停車，一邊是Oymyakon的山谷，一邊是鋁製建築，附帶一個半哩長的碎石行車道。  
「一定在地面下，不容易進入。」STEVE用NATASHA袋子裡的小型望遠鏡掃視四周。  
他們花了一整天看著卡車在碎石道上出出入入。STEVE將其中三輛黑色車子到達跟離開的時間做了紀錄，然後從望遠鏡遠遠觀察那些人。他們在卡車上待了整整一天。  
「我要伸展一下。」NATASHA下車時這麼說。  
門一關BUCKY就從後座伸過來舒展身體。STEVE並不得閒，他看著後照鏡，還沒看向BUCKY就開始跟BUCKY說話。  
「也許他們選了你是因為他們知道一些我不知道的事情。」BUCKY迎向他的目光。  
「HYDRA比我還懂血清這玩意。也許他們已經知道我被冰凍起來，然後等待，這不過是早晚的問題罷了。」BUCKY移開目光看向車窗邊。月光照在他的臉上形成一道斜線。  
「他們不知道。」  
「你怎麼確定?」  
他將手放在膝蓋上。「拜託，STEVE，沒人知道的，你不認為他們會自己把你挖出來嗎?，如果還有人抱持著最後一線渺茫的希望期待你還活著，那個人就是我了。」  
(來了來了，BUCKY你快承認是你愛著隊長的，現在!)  
STEVE的聲音不自覺的冷了下來:「我以為我對你而言甚麼都不是。」  
(CAP的悶氣這時才爆發出來，你到底忍了多久?整整八章。)  
「我從沒這樣說過。」  
STEVE看著乘客座上的SAM。他看向前方裝做好像沒有其他人在車子裡，所以STEVE繼續了，從後視鏡看著BUCKY的文件。  
「為什麼他們要讓我生病，如果他們要給我注射血清的話?」  
BUCKY閉上雙眼，STEVE看著他吐了一口氣，肩膀軟了下來:「好確保你知道你虧欠這個世界。」

他們在距離燃料倉一哩外之處放BUCKY與NATASHA下車。  
「我們會藉故搭便車好與那些人混熟。」NATASHA把一支手槍順溜的放進她外套口袋裡。  
BUCKY沒說半句話，在金屬手臂上纏繞一圈又一圈的細線，他將線的尾端纏在自己大拇指上然後藏進外套袖套裡。  
STEVE和SAM開進一處偏僻之處，離他們回到原來的地方接應BUCKY跟NATASHA之前，還有三個小時等待過去。

「他看起來好多了。」  
「他說坐直有幫助。」  
「喔?真的?」SAM轉身看著STEVE的臉。  
「嗯。」  
「我擔心他在外面，萬一遇到緊急狀況，MARIA要派人來這裡支援需要幾個小時的時間。」  
SAM應了一聲表示同意然後往後看著車子的擋風玻璃，過了一陣子他開口:「你還好嗎?」  
「還好。」  
SAM點點頭。「是啊，你看起來還好。」  
STEVE沮喪地吐了一口氣。「抱歉，我不是故意要這樣。」  
「別道歉，只是你看起來對他仍存有許多疑問。」  
STEVE將視線從道路移到SAM身上:「是啊，我猜我只是想試著了解。」  
「你看起來是在鑽牛角尖。」  
「是啊。」STEVE毫不遲疑的承認。

他把車子從鎮上唯一一家店開到距離路邊30碼處停下，STEVE下車而SAM在車內等著。他買了一個裝滿麋鹿肉的冷藏箱，靠著少許詞彙以及一疊盧布。  
當STEVE坐回駕駛座，他重啟剛剛的話題:「我不知道該怎麼把他弄出現在的困境，當你認為這個世界都在跟你作對，你的想法就很難改變。」  
「這連想要幫忙的好友都愛莫能助。」  
steve看了一眼sam然後發動卡車:「是啊。」他迴轉開回道路。  
「他必須自己想通。」  
「那麼Bazhanov是誰?」  
「他是這個地方的頭頭?」Steve接過Natasha遞給他的外套。  
「是的，每個地方都裝設了生物辨識系統，唯一能讓我們一路暢行無阻的辦法就是帶著他ㄍ我們一起走。」NATASHA把水淋到自己的手上然後清理臉上的灰塵。  
「逆是說我們得殺了他?」  
「沒錯。」NATASHA用手梳理頭髮，灰塵落了下來。  
很清楚的事實擺在前，BUCKY要去執行任務，他早已經開始將其中一個袋子裡的槍隻零件重新組裝。  
「我要跟你一起去。」  
BUCKY抬頭看著他，手裡仍然沒有停下組槍的動作。  
「我會開車載你到那裡。」  
BUCKY沉默不語。

Bazhanov的房子距離研究室不遠，看起來與村子周圍其他的矮房子沒什麼兩樣。  
「我確定我們要找的在地底下。」  
Bucky點頭以應，他打開車門，Steve跟著他下車。Bucky看向他的身後。  
「我會跟著你。」  
Bucky轉身直直看著他，嘴角彎成疲倦悲慘的模樣，他轉過身去繼續走，STEVE跟著他到了房子的後門。BUCKY在門邊聽裡面的聲音好一會兒。冰涼的夜風像野獸咬噬STEVE的脖子，沿著肩膀攀沿而下直讓心窩發冷，STEVE保持兩腳站直，以免草地因為兩腳發抖發出窸窣聲響。  
當BUCKY發難，STEVE沒浪費任何時間馬上行動。  
STEVE發現BUCKY拿著他在車上找到的斧頭，隨即斧頭劈上門鎖，BUCKY踹開門衝進黑暗的屋內，他的手臂掃過一排相框，四處倒落碎成一堆玻璃。他靠著牆壁蟄伏等待著，幾秒鐘過去了，一個地板的暗門被推開。明亮的燈光從裡面照亮了屋子。一個穿著運動長褲及老舊Ｔ－ｓｈｉｒｔ的人現身，他用兩手拿著槍左右掃視，然後看到後門大開，就用俄語呼叫。  
Bucky站起身然後迅速動作，斧頭隨著一聲鈍響鑲在那個人的頭上，屍體倒在地上。Bucky索性放開斧頭的手把，讓斧頭就留在血肉模糊之中。BUCKY把那個人的褲子口袋摸了個透，然後將他的錢包利索的放到自己的外套，並用小刀迅速的砍下那個人的無名指，他將無名指上的婚戒包了起來，然後將手指用外套口袋裡的小玻璃瓶裝好，在上面套上金屬瓶塞，當瓶塞轉好，上頭亮起綠色的燈，他站起身，將玻璃瓶藏好，將家具翻倒，弄亂衣服，把櫃門打開。  
Bucky眼神犀利冷酷的環視房間，視線再次在屍體前停了下來，他跪下打開那個人的嘴巴，血夜從裡面流了出來，STEVE部願意再看而移開目光。他看著大開的後門深深呼吸，回頭剛好看到BUCKY 將三顆金色假牙裝在袋子裡。

直到他們回到車上STEVR才想到剛剛在屋裡BUCKY甚至都沒有帶上他的槍。  
STEVE在沉默中駕駛了幾分鐘，等到BUCKY閉上眼睛才開口:「如果你是想佈置成搶劫我能理解，最好就是將那地方洗劫一空。」  
「你就不會這麼作。」  
「NATASHA也會這麼作的。」  
「但是你卻移開了視線。」  
STEVE吞了吞口水:「戰爭是一團混亂，我不會因此怪罪你。」  
「這不是戰爭。」BUCKY睜開眼睛。「戰爭是黑白分明的，在戰爭時你會有明確的命令。戰爭以外的一切才是真正的混亂。」  
STEVE低頭看著BUCKY手套上乾掉的血漬然後繼續上路。  
「我當時被安排成為一個實驗品，他們早已計畫好了，如果不是你，我早就死在Austria。我可能就這麼死了。」BUCKY吞了吞口水再次閉上眼睛。「然後他們在雪地裡發現了我，而你卻這麼死了，我已經厭倦反抗他們了，Zola開始待我像無生命的資產一般。」STEVE偷偷看了BUCKY的表情一眼，冷汗直流。「是我放任--」  
BUCKY邊咳邊握緊拳頭。「他們選了我因為我早就已經是一把武器，你可知道我在戰爭之前已經掩飾過多少死亡?你知道我在布魯可林的暗巷裡殺了多少人?我甚至算不清了，STEVE。」BUCKY再次咳嗽，咳到一半調整氣息作了一個古怪的表情。  
「這就是為什麼我還有存在的價值，他們想要我成為一個殺手，但我超乎他們的期待，我成為了一個怪物。」BUCKY用他發抖的手緊握著換檔器。  
STEVE在路邊停下車子。  
車子還沒停下BUCKY就扯開車門，他狠狠的撞上地面跪在地上。  
「我讓威脅你的事物消失，我保護了你。」下車時STEVE可以聽到他嘶吼，從急促的呼吸之間擠出話語，他跑到BUCKY的身邊。  
「我做了正確的事情，你不能夠，你就是他媽的不能夠轉頭看向另一邊而不看著我。」  
BUCKY嘔吐出鮮血和膽汁，濺到了碎石路上，STEVE感覺到幾不可見的陣陣細雪落在臉頰上，他不知道現在已經冷到要下雪的地步。他跪在BUCKY的身邊然後快速的站起身跑到卡車後面拿了一瓶水。他用手把瓶口結冰的部位壓碎。  
STEVE重重的跪在BUCKY的身邊，打開瓶蓋將水遞給BUCKY，BUCKY嘴裡灌滿了水然後吐掉，他的金屬手臂垂放在膝上，身體往前低頭蜷縮著。  
「我不會因此怪你。」STEVE堅定的聲音打破冰冷的空氣，雪花輕舞著。「如果你想當做這件事沒發生過，我會這麼作的。」  
STEVE等待，手裡還拿著水瓶的蓋子，看著BUCKY的頭髮垂散在他的臉邊，BUCKY吐出紅色的液體兩次，將剩下的水一飲而盡，然後回到卡車上。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**資產會時時刻刻調整下一步，無論下一秒面臨的是勝利或者死亡，他只活在當下。** _

 

Steve溜進乘客座然後關上車門，他問Natasha:「他說的是事實嗎?」  
當時她正在曙光中用後照鏡整理自己的頭髮，她打量著Steve說:「你的意思是甚麼?」  
「你是我見過最能夠識破謊言的人。」  
Natasha正視著Steve的臉:「我認為他相信他說的每一句話。」  
「你相信嗎?」Steve脫口而出，他凝視著她的眼睛。  
「我不相信故事。」Natasha又將注意力轉回綁好自己的頭髮。  
「故事令人眼花撩亂，我相信的是人。」她將一個髮圈綁正就定位然後拉了另一個更粗的發圈綁在上面。「人們所依賴的所有東西當中，記憶是最容易被動手腳的。」  
在他們開始生火前，他們在林子裡已經走了4分之1哩。早餐是攪爛的蛋白質棒、火烤的麋鹿肉還有最後剩下的一點柳橙。  
Steve在Sam旁邊屈身蹲在泥土上，他坐得很近，Sam的羽翼裝在他移動時都會撞到Steve的肩膀。  
Natasha把柳橙的襯皮剝下堆在自己的手上。「是的，試管能讓保存在裡面的組織保持活化，所以當你使用完後要馬上放回去。」  
過了兩個小時，Natasha洗劫了一部補給車然後穿上了駕駛的制服。Steve和Sam和失去意識的駕駛坐在後座，他們一路到了研究室前面車道然後Steve聽到從計程車裡傳出急促的俄語。卡車錯過了研究室開到了林子。  
引擎熄火幾秒後Bucky打開後車門:「我們找錯了人。」  
「那不是Bazhanov?」  
「是，但他並不重要，我們要找的是他妻子。」  
「你怎麼知道?」  
「因為他們的車子就在外面，而研究室仍然正常在運作。當你發現你的先生頭上頂著一把斧頭死在地上時，你第一個反應會是回到他的研究室嗎?」  
Steve會意一笑點點頭。他跳上補給車後面然後開始駛向他們藏在數百呎之外的樹林裡的卡車。  
Bucky跟著他然後越過Steve搶到了駕駛座。他發動引擎就緒。Steve在Bucky將油門踩到底之前上車關上車門。車輪在泥濘的草地上運轉，然後他們搖搖晃晃的開上路。

 

「我們要怎樣把她引出來?」  
「Natasha正在打一通電話?」  
「甚麼樣的電話?」  
「一通所有的母親都無法忽視的電話。」  
果真如此，昨晚停在房子旁邊那輛轎車從實驗室疾駛而過的身影映入眼簾，Bucky減低速度，好讓她超過他們開上路。  
他保持著一種和緩跟蹤的步調。Steve可以從擋風車窗看到她頭髮的輪廓。一個為了孩子焦急駕車奔馳的母親。Bucky再次將油門踩到底，從後將那部車撞成一堆塑膠與金屬。車子的安全氣囊沒有發揮作用，Steve可以看到她的頭撞上方向盤。卡車的引擎因為緊縮發出淒慘的嘶吼聲。Bucky將方向盤往左打然後又往右打，卡車上方沉重的車架一下往左一下往右，前方的車子開始往右邊傾斜。Bucky很快地轉動方向盤將轎車逼出車道。他緊貼著她的車子，在他們偏離道路時兩部車子劇烈的撞擊，那部車子的駕駛座被撞上一棵樹幹。後作用力使得安全帶將Steve勒得喘不過氣來。他們的卡車已經全毀。

 

Bucky用他的金屬手臂扯開車門，他鑽進轎車的殘骸中，然後帶著一隻手指現身，他將手指放進玻璃管中，原本在裡面的Bazhanov的手指則被高高的丟進樹林之中。  
(Bucky你這個殺人狂魔......)  
過了幾分鐘，支援的卡車伴隨隆隆車聲出現眼前。車子的速度慢下的時間只足夠Steve和Bucky跳上大開的後車門。  
「我不知道那種感覺是甚麼?」Bucky倚在卡車車邊。Steve對著Sam點頭然後面對著Bucky。  
「甚麼感覺?」  
「罪惡感。」Bucky脫下血跡斑斑的手套然後把它丟到那個跛行的駕駛身上。  
「但那是血清的作用，你知道它們會強化你身上的每樣東西。我曾經是個無情無義的人，但是現在我已經不是人了。」  
(我真的已經不知道該怎麼翻了，Bucky可以再邪惡一點......)  
「現在不是說這個的時候。」  
「為什麼不?我們可能會死在這裡。」Bucky比著卡車的前方又比著後方的實驗室。  
「我們現在有些許時間，為什麼不現在說清楚?我心裡沒有應該有的感情，不像你。」  
Steve轉頭。(再這樣下去Steve會受不了的......)  
「聽著。你我之間對於正確的作為認知天差地別。你會從他們說的道德面考慮事情，我考慮的卻是活存的契機。血清使你成為一個更好的人，卻讓我成為一個更糟的人。對你而言這樣並非壞事。瞧瞧我就知道。」  
Steve抬頭仰望。  
「塞翁失馬焉知非福，總比你一直被蒙在鼓裡不知道自己是誰好多了。」  
「你是對的。」Steve開口制止BUCK繼續。罪惡感在他胃裡翻攪而他再也聽不下去了。

 

到實驗室前的幾分鐘一片沉默。Steve從卡車後斗被搖晃出去落在鋁製房屋堅硬的地面上，在他還搞不清楚自己應該道歉或者要求道歉之前，大門毫無疑問的打開了。Steve、Sam、Bucky找到了電梯然後一路到了底層。時間尚早所以大廳幾乎沒人。他們到了一個叉口，Bucky自己選了一個方向前進，然後又是一個叉路，Steve與Sam只好分道揚鑣。  
Steve連續通過兩個轉彎都沒遇到人。疑惑壓在他的心頭上。Steve轉向一個狹窄的階梯然後聽到Bucky的聲音。  
「停下，拜託停下。」一的陌生的聲音尖叫著。「拜託，誰來幫幫忙。」哀求變成了粗啞的尖叫。Steve隨著聲音快步往下到達大廳。  
「幫幫我，誰來都好，請--」  
Steve一腳踢開大門衝了進去，門隨即在他身後關上。  
他轉身看到跟銀行一樣厚的金屬板關上了走道。Steve轉過頭去發現他身處在一個被光滑金屬包覆的房間。他馬上俯倒在地上然後把盾牌嵌在門縫下。  
一個孰悉的聲音開始說話:「歡迎光臨，美國隊長與冬日戰士，我們的浪子回頭了，你會發現這裡對你們只有歡迎之意。他將盾牌較長的那一邊往下推，試著將門撬開一點。「請保持冷靜，瓦斯不會傷害你們。」  
一個安靜的嘶聲代替了那個聲音。Steve深深吸了口氣然後停止呼吸。他站起身開始用盾牌以12吋為距敲擊金屬牆面。直到他聽到一個空洞的聲響才停止，他靠著牆壁瞇起眼睛對抗刺眼的瓦斯，發現金屬牆封得死死的。他將盾牌邊緣砍向門縫，金屬牆隨之震動。他再次用盾牌揮砍門縫直到一個細小的縫隙出現。Steve因為缺氧已經開始頭重腳輕，他將盾牌砍向那個隙縫然後將金屬板扳開。  
一個帶著防毒面具的傢伙透過一堆亂七八糟的電線與Steve對看。一個模糊的聲音說:「Rogers，我對天發誓，你給我不要動。」然後一個更厚重的金屬牆落下，眼看就要往Steve的腿招呼下去。一個帶著手套的小手抓住了他的制服然後將他推過那團電線。Steve踏入一座金屬牢籠然後抽了一口氣。那個小手仍還在拉著他穿過一個狹窄的黑暗空間。Steve感覺到他的腿在痛，然後看到一個淺淺的傷口從他的髖骨延伸到他的膝蓋。  
Steve早在那個面具還沒摘下之前，就認出了那頭火紅的頭髮。  
「Nat。」Steve急促的吸了一口氣。「我們必須回去找Bucky。」  
「他沒事。他已經拿到盒子了。」  
SREVE邊喘邊咒罵。  
「那是一段老舊的錄音。」Natasha一邊說一邊拉開了一個小升降機的入口。  
「你可以進得去嗎?」(可以，只要CAP的CUP變小一點的話...)  
「可以。」  
他們鑽進那道門然後下降20尺到達電梯上面。Natasha敲了電梯的天花板三次然後電梯開始上升。她將剪斷鋼鐵的工具在電梯上頭放好位置，然後它開始啟動發出啪啪的聲音。Steve等到一條底線被剪斷了，再次重新放到原來的位置調轉90度後重新開始。當她停下裝置，四根手指在剪開的L狀開口伸出拔開了電梯的天花板，Steve跟Natasha在電梯到達頂樓之前進入了電梯。  
「你怎麼知道我在那裏?」在門打開之前Steve正要開口問。  
Natasha把一隻手指放在她的耳朵，一聲震耳欲聾的老使汽車喇叭聲響穿過電梯的門，給給了Steve一個明確的答案。之後是一段怪異的靜止，Steve可以看到穿著黑色戰鬥服的人來來回回，口裡喊著指令，沒有一個人注意到大開的電梯門。Bucky將一個金屬盒子塞到Steve中然後徒手分開了電梯的門。他開始駁火掩護Steve，Steve則用盾牌護送著Sam跟Natasha衝向出口。在沖出外面的門同時Sam打開羽翼，帶著Steve和Natasha飛到樹林邊緣然後回頭找Bucky。  
Natasha回頭說:「我需要將那個邪惡巢穴毀屍滅跡。」  
「你要幫忙嗎?」  
「不用了，謝謝。」  
Steve看著她匆匆離開的身影，然後低頭看著堆著昨晚的霜雪的靴子。Steve拿起那個金屬盒靠近自己的臉，藉著灰暗的的曙光打量，他沒法找到鎖在甚麼地方，甚至連插入鑰匙的洞也沒有。他試著用蠻力打開盒子但是盒子紋風不動。


	10. Chapter 10

資產極有耐心，在任務的每個階段，從等待、計畫、觀察乃至行動都能從容自若、如魚得水。雖然如此，本能會驅使他尋求最短的途徑來完成任務。

在Oymyakon，Steve用電線啟動一部兩排後座的休旅車。Sam用管子從三部汽車吸出汽油到一個塑膠桶然後放在後座。他們用不到一個小時回到Yakutsk，一路上的速度有些超過休旅車所能負荷。  
旅程中的熱絡氣氛逐漸消散，Sam給大家分食麋鹿肉作成的零食。同時太陽逐漸西沉往地平線落下，他們開始輪流睡覺，一路繼續開回Yakutsk。  
Sam跟Bucky是第一班輪值，值班的三個小時裡他們大都在互開玩笑以及在車後座朝對方扔東西。  
「你們在那裡有準備足夠的毯子嗎?」Sam一邊假裝打哈欠一邊說。  
Bucky用「嗯」的一聲當作簡單的回答。他們的毯子在義大利及瑞士往返時遺失了。從後視鏡中Steve可以看到他的戰鬥服放在他的臉上和胸前，Sam的夾克則捲起來放在腳邊，他的一隻手遮著他的眼睛。  
「你知道大家都認為阿富汗天氣炎熱，但是實際上在冬天那裡冷的要命。」  
Bucky哼的一聲回應Sam。  
「你知道我們曾用什麼東西來保持暖和嗎?」  
Bucky不予回應。  
「靴子!」Sam叫著，嘴巴咧成一的大大的笑容，一邊還把他的靴子丟倒座位後面，靴子落Bucky的頭上然後他在他的外套下動了動發出痛苦的聲音。  
Sam笑著在空中抓緊了拳頭。  
「Sam，我想你弄傷了我的鼻子，它都流血了。」Steve可以聽到Bucky的聲音裡帶著笑意。  
「喔，給你呼呼，至少現在你變的暖和了。」  
「啊，你是對的，我要怎麼回報你呢?」  
Sam抱著頭跳了起來。  
「但我想馬殺雞不只可以幫助血液循環。」  
「馬殺雞?」Steve在前座竊笑而Sam完全在雲裡霧裡不知所謂。「夥計，什麼東西?」  
「對啊。」Bucky踢了踢Sam的座位後面，帶著節奏，踢的這麼用力，每一下都讓Sam身體往前傾。「可以讓血液通暢。」(我說Steve跟Bucky你們可以再幼稚一點......)  
「喔耶，真讚。」Sam的臉一邊抽蓄一邊想裝出放鬆的呻吟，但是卻被踢得咳住聲音，他與Bucky笑成一團。  
Natasha在駕駛座拖長著聲調:「孩子們，別鬧了。」  
「是的，老媽。」Sam頂了回去，他們一起躺下然後安分下來。  
他們熄火好換人駕駛。Natasha將手臂往上伸展，一邊走回來一邊往身體兩側彎腰，Sam睡得很沉，Steve決定自己開車而不把他叫醒。  
Bucky坐在乘客座上然後把腳放在儀表板上。  
「盒子在哪裡?」Bucky沒有看向Steve。  
Steve指了指儀錶板下的隔間。  
Bucky用他的金屬那隻手撬開了盒子的彈簧鎖，他打開了他座位上的燈光然後開始用姆摸索盒蓋邊緣，在盒子的一角停住然後將盒子靠近自己的臉。他在燈光下把盒子傾斜然後用拇指輕推盒蓋。他花了很長的時間在盒蓋邊緣，之後從他的靴子裡抽出一把小刀，用刀鋒抵住盒蓋細縫，把刀當作針一樣前後搖動試著探得更深入，然後Bucky又從靴子拿出另一把小刀，他把剛剛插進盒子的那把刀的刀柄抵著自己的胸口，然後把第二把刀插進另一個不同的地方，他將一把又一把刀子插進盒蓋縫隙他，還從他的口袋掏出新的刀子，直到七把刀子的刀鋒各自以特別的角度插進盒子後，他握住其中兩個刀柄然後輕輕往下推，盒蓋輕而易舉的鬆開，所有的刀子掉落在他的膝蓋上。  
(這是冬兵式的瑪莎史都華，Bucky到底在身上帶了多少把刀子啊?)  
Bucky隨即將盒子遞給Steve說:「數一數。」  
Steve從方向盤抽出手來把信件從盒子中取出。「三張。」  
然後把信放回盒子裡。Bucky關上盒蓋然後把盒子放回儀錶板下的置物處。  
「盒子沒有顯而易見的鎖。」Steve喃喃自語。  
「就像魔術師的機關盒一樣，只是邊緣有一點太厚而底部太淺，鎖是設置在盒子裡面的。」  
「你在哪裡找到的?」  
「就在它應該在的地方。」  
「你為什麼認為還有這麼多的研究室毫髮無傷?我的意思是這些研究的創立人都已經身故為什麼他們--」Steve在方向盤旁邊比了比然後沒有把話說完，他對抗著想往後看Bucky的衝動。  
「一定還有其他人需要知道研究室的佈局，以利他們的工作。」  
「如果沒有呢?如果只有你呢?如果他們只是留下這些東西好讓你找出來呢?」  
「這對一個人來說太困難了。」  
Steve小心翼翼的選擇將要說出來的話:「你的能耐超過一個人，如果你跟我在一起的話，你知道哪?他們一定知道跟你在一起的是誰，他們知道你跟著我，我們不只是兩個人而已，如果能控制你或控制我，是很有價值的事情，很有多理由他們會這麼作。」  
「你認為Hydra有主腦掌控一切，並不是那樣，ZOLA的Hydra並不是那樣運作的。」  
Steve往後看著Bucky。  
「這些研究室各行其事互不干涉，多年來互相沒有聯繫，他們盡其所能的獨立運作。由ZOLA提供技術以及保安。這就是他們引起你注意的地方不是嗎?」  
BUCLY迎向他的視線:「在Oyamyakon有另一部機器?」  
Steve點點頭。  
Bucky聳肩:「ZPLA才不在意他們怎麼運作研究室，那麼為什麼這些研究室仍然還在?或許是因為那個老家伙把研究室關閉後把鑰匙丟了。」  
Bucky安靜了一陣子。用一隻手疏過他的頭髮。  
「他們曾經在通往葉夫斯基的通道上方建了一座關押人的牢房。我必須打開那個牢房。」他停下來搖著頭。  
「甚麼樣的牢房?」  
「監獄。」  
「裡面關了甚麼人嗎?」  
「是啊，一群大人物。」  
「難道他們......你該不會......」  
Bucky沒有回答問題只是繼續沉浸在他的思緒中。  
「像我一樣的人們。」他的金屬手臂握成一個拳頭，他肩膀上的機關靜靜的運作著。  
「有著金屬手臂?」  
「或者是金屬的腳，或者是金屬的軀體。」  
「你有--」Steve在這個問題上停住了，最後從另外一個方向問了一個截然不同的問題。  
「他們裡面有人還活著嗎?」  
「沒有。」Bucky的手放在膝蓋上。「並不難想見，他們不是士兵，只是試驗體。」  
(媽的，我不知道是九頭蛇變態還是巴奇變態了。)  
「甚麼是試驗體?」Steve的喉嚨乾澀。  
「用來實驗的活體。」Bucky再次晃了晃他的手臂(武器)。  
「我想在我之前有三個或四個人有過這隻手臂。」  
Steve艱澀的點頭。  
Bucky瀏覽著他的檔案。  
「當他們摘除武器後就會殺掉那些試驗體。武器會在試驗體的腦子裡留下控制碼，那可是很珍貴的。」  
Steve迎向Bucky的眼睛，既冷靜又清澈。他再次點頭。

 

「嘿。」Sam睡意朦朧的聲音從後座傳來。「為什麼是你開車?」  
「因為你在睡覺。」  
「喔，天啊，停車。」  
Steve停下車子與Sam互相交換位置。他下車時將盒子從儀錶板下的置物箱。走出車外時他感覺空氣變得暖多了。他橫躺在後座然後縮起自己的腳。  
Steve從他的包包裡面掏出手電筒然後將一件t-shirt捲起來包住手電筒的燈光，他將手電筒塞到他的下巴下面然後拿出第一封信。

1957.1.27  
親愛的葉夫斯基  
感謝你鉅細靡遺的來信。如果我理解無誤，對於我們安裝武器的日期計畫表，你最大的擔心在於安裝武器時的痛楚會毀了被安裝的主體。我同意這是合理的顧慮。在實驗中，你送來的那些實驗體的確因為要平衡神經上的負擔而容易疲乏。  
我認為最佳的行動方案是藉著額外的實驗來增進神經連結以及心智/移植聯絡(handshake應該是一種電腦術語，有人翻三路交握，不是很懂...)會延誤的確是始料未及，因為我們還在重製血清。  
我會跟我這邊領頭的化學專家討論你的發現，針對實驗體的疼痛的源頭，找出可以加入血清中的物質。這是非常精巧的一門藝術，因為疼痛是實驗體能提供的有效反饋，完美的解決方法可能是改變疼痛信號在大腦裡的傳遞路徑，如此一來實驗體可以接收感官的感受隨之臨機應變，卻不會因為疼痛而分心。(這些瘋狂的科學家去死好嗎?離我的巴奇遠一點。)  
我相信我之前已經回應了Radziewicz博士對於自由意識的重視。依此精神，我們將用盡一切手段找到藥劑良方，除非必要才採取心理上的控制手段。  
Dr. Hisashi Miyashiro

Steve將第一封信放回盒子然後拿出其他兩封信。他將盒子推到車子兩個前座的中間然後打開下一封信。  
1962.8.3  
Zola博士  
我從一個可靠的同事得之Hydra仍在在運作，如果這是真的，那麼\我知道會有些人對我在武器化過程的投入表示不滿。我們都知道神盾局將其可觀的資源投入在必然失敗的武器競爭，我毫無意願幫助他們。  
若我可以的話，我希望做個記錄來幫助我的計畫。就如同你在過去成功的審時度勢，看出hydra完美的適應了混亂的政局，我們影響了政權更替而且完全不用費心去表露我們自己的身分。我們已經在這個領域得出成果，很快的，即使是最強大的國家也會感受到Hydra驚天動地的力量。  
當然我說的是預期在今年完成的亞瑟王計畫(Camelot是亞瑟王的宮廷之處，我猜應該可以這樣翻吧。)  
請在一年的時間內將對我的研究批評之處在一年的時間內回覆給我，再次重申，我煞費苦心進行的武器計畫並不是要作為Hydra的打手。更一進步而言，我不懷疑我同僚的工作的價值，但是裡面處處是謬誤。一個有著鋼鐵意志的人卻和平常人一樣流血受傷，又有何價值可言?難道一個強大的心智不需要優越的的軀體與之相輔相成嗎?在Hydra的願景裡，一個血肉之軀的珍貴資產應該有著高效的外甲才能如虎添翼。  
(是啊，所以你們弄了個金屬手臂是吧?蠢材，還不是打不過我們家的Steve)  
隨著我們的創造的成果引進這個領域，時間將會證明一個強大的武器建造計畫，是保護我們才智必要的護盾。  
最後我要說，將軍已經再次表明了他很高興我們達到的成就，我很驚訝他非常想將所有Hydra的成員召集到紅色軍隊羽翼之下。雖然目前的安排讓我們能隱姓埋名相安無事，我確信我不需要告訴你，如果我們不在雙方都建立盟友，我們會淪落到戰爭輸家那方。如果我們願意隱藏幾項核武器，將軍會提供政治庇護作為交換。蘇維埃政府的財源或許不如美國，但是他們國家不缺忠誠不二的人，而且對於麻煩製造者很有一套。我會很高興為你與將軍安排一場面會，如果你想要跟將軍直接討論的話。  
Dr. Nikita Yeshevsky

 

「這裡有一封葉夫斯欽寫給佐拉的信。」  
「奇怪，難道是複本?或者他從來沒有把信寄出去?」Bucky微弱的聲音從乘客座傳過來。  
Steve哼了一聲當作回答，然後打開最後一封信。上面的摺痕很新而且紙張有著明亮的顏色。

2010.5.25  
左拉博士:  
我了解Hydra相當不悅，而且有理由這麼感覺。很快的我會解釋我這麼做的原因，而我的行為的結果也會說明這並非藉口。伊凡.萬可曾經在Hydra工作，多年的貢獻說明了他的忠誠  
他是個極有天賦的科學家但他的才能沒辦法這麼快趕上鋼鐵人的成就。是我以及我的團隊幫他蒐集了弧形核反應爐。  
由於史登參議員的無能以及美國軍隊的散漫，我只有尋求更快的途徑取得史塔克的科技。萬可出乎意料的有行動力，看來他父親的死讓他極度渴望復仇。相信復仇這種不穩定的情緒可以完成這樣精巧的工作是我的錯誤。這個錯誤的判斷不只讓任務失敗，甚至還讓我們的智慧的結晶洩漏給了一個叫漢默的美國蠢蛋。  
萬可的失敗再次證明白宮博士的工作極具價值。一個有著超凡武器的門外漢比一個持槍的士兵並好不了多少。他嚴謹的心理實驗的成果將是hydra未來的基石。我看出現在我應該等我們重要的資產取得史塔克的裝備。  
當我們重新聚集起來並彌補萬可變節的後果，我發現自己在Hydra偉大的歷史得到啟發並且取得成功。雖然Hydra的成就難以計數，我經常反思我們錯失的機會，還有那些如果我們努力的話可以達到的成就。想想看如果我們在心理實驗上取得的成就用在武器化上將是多麼的強而有力。如果我們早點除掉Erskine，我們可以將他的任務交給Radziewicz博士，讓他以hydra的方式訓練。我同意Hydra不需要一個軍隊，不過想想看我們可以對一個好人下多少功夫。  
後見之明總是讓我們看到當初始料未及的地方，但也可以讓我們甘冒風險找到新的道路。總之今日的困難不過是昨日錯誤的悲劇的漣漪，我們應當奮起，以謹慎的態度修正錯誤然後小心向前邁進。(我不得不說這段話的英文說的真好，簡直可以當作名人勵志演講的例稿了)  
九頭蛇萬歲  
Dr.Bazhanov。

Steve一言不發，將最後一封信放回盒子。不久Bucky用金屬那隻手兩隻指頭將盒子推開。Steve看著他讀完信然後把信紙放回盒子裡。

「如果你想看的話，信跟盒子就在儀表板下面的置物箱。」Bucky低聲對STEVRE說，好似Steve在睡夢中一樣。  
Sam點點頭。  
Bucky躺回座椅，腳踝左右交叉靠在儀表板上。「你看完的話就把信拿給Natasha看。」  
「我會的。」

 

任務報告  
報告人:羅傑斯隊長。  
任務目標:達成  
已取得情報。隊員沒有傷亡。在Oymyakon五公里處地下發現碉堡。取得目標物後撤離。  
次要目標結果:植入科技實驗中的士兵已經被消除。  
需要之作為(建議取得目標物):  
清除已知的基地，需要突襲小隊支援。  
小隊現狀(如被滲透，詳細情形。)  
特工羅曼諾夫:正常運作。  
威爾森特工:正常運作。  
中視巴恩斯:被滲透。  
巴恩斯是小隊中有用且珍貴的一員。他因為在Hydra的經歷，正遭受心理上的折磨。毋需進一步作為。(我說隊長你要包庇Bucky到何時，Bucky自己都說的這麼白了，他的病不是你想的那種。)

 

「頭等艙?」Sam晃著他的票彷彿那多燙手似的。  
「是啊，從西伯利亞之後當然要頭等艙。」Natasha沒說任何話就拿給BuckyU 她的包包。  
他把他的包放下，用他的金屬那隻手拿著包包兩邊的把手然後把他們往肩膀上放。  
「我們去香港做甚麼?」Steve將視線從票上移開往上看。  
「尋求支援。」  
「哪種支援?」  
「各式各樣的支援。我不知道神盾局是這樣的亂七八糟。我們現在得靠自己了。」  
「我確信如果我們真的需要，瑪麗亞會幫得上忙的。」  
「是啊。」Natasha的眼睛看著Steve的。「那時我們還是得靠自己。」  
旅程中Steve就坐在Natasha的旁邊，機上的服務員提供了早餐，包括切片的水果、優格、酥餅、微波的蛋以及香腸。Natasha把水果以外的食物都給了Steve。  
「他在哪裡?」  
Steve對著電話一字一句清楚地講話，已經近乎大聲喊叫，快要壓過機場的廣播聲音。Steve一邊還注意到Sam跟Bucky，他們因為擔心，站在靠近行李檢查區的運輸帶的地方。他們正在談笑而Bucky一直用手拍著Sam的後背，Bucky如此用力讓Sam的手一直彈起來。  
Steve聽到Maria破碎的嘆息從話筒另一端傳來，他靜靜地等待著。  
「你還好嗎?Steve?」  
「我需要跟他談談。」  
「我也需要跟他談談。順帶一提，我們已經清掃了Ola。謝天謝地。一個已經完成，還有接下來的要處理。」  
「很好。」Steve停下等待她講出更多東西，然後在聽到電話斷線的那一瞬間吐了一口長氣。

「先吃飯再說。」Natasha在他們租來的車子駕駛座宣布著。  
「你們有時差嗎?」Sam聳聳肩問。  
Steve看向Bucky，Bucky代表他們倆人搖頭。「不。」  
「我早就知道你們這些傢伙不會有時差問題。」Sam指著Natasha，而她笑得花枝亂顫。  
Natasha領著他們到了一家餐庭的前門，Bucky將招牌翻了出來:拉克.查.茶屋。  
她替大夥兒點了餐點，在等餐點的期間他們喝光了三壺茶。餐點依序來到，各式餐盤、竹製蒸籠在狹小的桌子上堆積如山。  
Natasha拿了從蒸籠裡拿了一個用葉子包著的水餃然後打開來吃。Steve用眼角餘光看著她的動作依樣畫葫蘆。  
「那麼我們現在吃的是甚麼?Nat。」Sam塞滿食物的嘴巴開口問。  
「港式飲茶。(Vegan dim sum)」  
「好吃。」

Natasha在城裡找到了一間不錯的旅館套房。在訂房時她亮了亮一個看起來像是政府機關徽章的玩意。  
他們那天下午都在睡覺。Sam跟Natasha搶到了床，Bucky睡在沙發椅上，Steve堅持自己不累，直到大家都睡著了他才在地上躺下。當他呼吸漸緩，快要睡著的同時，他聽到了Bucky的聲響。  
(媽啊，我要再次強調，Steve的貼心已經超過了地球表面，直破太陽系啊。)  
Bucky sits up silently and pads across the carpeted floor to the bathroom. He closes the door and runs the sink faucet for at least ten minutes. The bathroom door opens again and Bucky returns to the couch. Steve watches his still form until his eyes close themselves.  
Bucky安靜的坐起身來，一路順著地上的地毯摸到浴室。他關上門衝到洗手台待了至少十分鐘。浴室的門再次打開然後Bucky回到沙發。Steve看著他僵硬的身形直到他睡著闔眼。  
(唉......看到這裡，Steve不知做何感想。)  
他醒來後看到Bucky跟Natasha站在套房的廚房裡面。Bucky把幾個小玩意放進一個厚厚的塑膠袋，Natasha打開了一瓶不透光的瓶子然後倒出一些清澈的液體，在她封上袋子的同時Bucky用俄語問了她一個問題，然後她點點頭。Bucky搖了搖袋子裡的液體幾秒鐘，然後小心的將液體倒在廚房流理臺。他將袋子舉起向著燈光，Steve看清裡面有三個牙齒和一個婚戒。(天啊，可以再噁心一點。)  
Bucky把袋子交給Natasha，然後在他的外套找了一會，拿出Bazhanov的錢包，她打開錢包，好像知道Steve早在一旁看著一樣開口說:「準備好來個大採購了嗎?」

 

他們整裝待發已經是晚上了，Natasha把Sam跟Steve丟在燈火通明的市場，然後與Bucky一起消失在巷子裡。  
「好吧，我超想吃甜的東西。」  
「是嗎?」Steve心不在焉的說。  
「你會說廣東話嗎?」  
「這很重要嗎?」Steve看著他。Sam的眼睛下面有著黑眼圈但是他的表情輕鬆。  
「對啊。」  
「不，我不會說廣東話。」  
「好吧，這裡可是香港耶。」Sam聳肩看著攤販的燈光相連串成街道。「應該不難找到會說英語的人。」  
事實證明輕而易舉的，幾乎每個攤商的應該都夠好，能夠告訴Sam他們在賣甚麼。Steve安靜的跟著Sam走，保持將雙手放在背後。Sam買了一串糖葫蘆，他將其中一顆拿給Steve，兩個人安靜地吃了起來。這裡的空氣聞起來很孰悉，雖然Steve之前從未來過這裡。他們坐在不舒服的鋁合金椅子上看著人來人往。Steve在等著Sam開口。  
「想幫我挑靴子嗎?」  
「甚麼?」Steve將視線移向Sam，聲音聽起來魂不守舍。  
「我需要新的靴子。  
「喔，好啊，耶。」」  
Steve整晚都在想著心事，陪著Sam從一個商店逛到另一個商店，一直用手機查看著時間。Sam最後在一間看起來像是專賣外國人的軍事用品暢貨店買到一雙戰鬥靴。  
Steve和Sam最早回到旅館，他們看著BBC的英語頻道。Natasha跟Bucky在凌晨一點回來。(你們這對狗男女做甚麼去了，說!)

 

Steve從床上坐起身來問道:「那一個?」  
「Miyashro的，幾乎沒法找到Radziewicz而Gohl的實驗室已經沒了。」  
Steve挑眉。  
「沒了，消失了。實驗室是在公海上漂浮的遊艇上，Miyashoro是我們唯一找到的線索。」  
「你拿到你需要的東西了嗎?」Steve坐到床邊越過Natasha看著Bucky。  
「有。」Natasha用手指揉著一隻眼睛。  
「我們何時離開?」  
「明天中午。」  
「好，很好。」Sam突然加入話局，人就躺在他伸展著身體的床上。  
「因為我的時差還不夠，來吧，我超級期待更多時差的。」  
Steve看到Bucky臉上閃過一抹微笑。  
「我們會有自己的飛機當交通工具。」Natasha補充。  
「你跟MARIA談過了?」Steve現在站了起來，整個人清醒過來了。  
「應該算是有談過。」Natasha在Steve原本躺著的地方倒了下去。  
他們睡得很晚，快要中午才趕到機場。MARIA安排了一架私人客機，看起來就像是專門載政治人物或者媒體寵兒的那種。又是另一場漫長的旅程。就連Steve也因為長時間正襟危坐而腰酸背痛。窗外除了太平洋蔚藍的海水沒有甚麼可以看的，Steve開始在走道抬起大腿正步行走。他在Sam站著的地方停下，Sam正倚著酒吧吧檯的櫃子。  
「嗨，Sam。」  
「嗨，Steve，在這裡看到你真有趣。」  
「想見識新奇的事情嗎?」  
「我怎麼會拒絕呢?」  
Steve抬起他的手腕在Oymyakon那場車禍留下一道小小的傷口已經快要痊癒了。  
「當我受傷時會結痂。」Steve的手指輕撫過結痂的地方。「但是我的皮膚恢復的速度比結痂快。」Steve把指甲摳進痂的邊緣然後把痂挑掉。一道新生的肌膚露了出來。他用指腹將剩餘乾掉的部分清掉。「所以我可以等痂自動掉落或者直接摳掉，完全沒有差別。」  
「你怎麼發現的?」  
「我不記得了。」  
「你曾經摳過還沒好的痂嗎?」  
「沒有。那樣很有可能會造成感染。」  
「不過現在你可以不用擔心那些了，你覺得這樣讓你有叛逆的感覺?」  
「對啊，我是這麼覺得，你想試試看嗎?」Steve認真鄭重的點頭。  
「你的意思是，現在你身上有結疤的地方可以讓我試試看?」  
「我身上很多地方都有。」Steve環視他的手臂，在左手三頭肌發現一道長長的擦傷。「試試這個。」  
Sam摳了摳第一道細小的痂。Steve跳了起來哭喊著痛。Sam隨即被嚇了一大跳。Steve只是抓著他的手臂然後爆笑不已。  
「哈哈」Sam搖頭，再次要抓Steve的手臂。「是啊，真好玩。」Sam又將另一道痂剝掉，然後說:「簡直就像在玩火警警報器一樣。」  
(夠了，這已經不是男人間的玩笑，而是男孩間的打鬧，你們還沒長大嗎?CAP......

 

他們在Bao Vista機場降落。一輛敞篷吉普車就停在柏油路上等著他們。  
「我來開車。」natasha鑽進駕駛座說。  
「我要坐副駕駛座!」Sam賽跑著占了前面的副駕駛座。Steve與Bucky就坐後座。

他們駛離機場上了高速公路。上路時Bucky開始脫下他的外套和手套。  
「為什麼這麼熱?這裡現在應該是冬天。」  
Bucky不怎麼認真的抱怨起來。  
「有人需要扇子嗎?」Sam轉身假裝好像很在意似的。  
「閉嘴。」Bucky躺回自己的座位。  
「你知道他們現在有電風扇嗎?你只要按下按鈕，風扇自己就會轉。」Sam用手指比了個小圈圈。「有一些甚至還會噴出水霧。」  
「天啊，你給我閉嘴。」Bucky一隻手放在他的眼睛上。  
「那些在八月往迪士尼樂園擠的人好像都不知道佛羅里達州那時超熱的。」  
Bucky把他的外套往前砸向Sam。「你知道我有一條金屬手臂吧?那是用金屬做的喔。」  
「我們可以在上面煎個蛋如果你會感覺好一點的話。」  
「把我那條肉色的袖套拿給我。」  
Sam聽到後爆發了，他的頭仰後哈哈大笑，笑的那麼久連Bucky都開始咯咯笑了起來。Sam把他的外套往後丟給Bucky，Bucky用一隻手接住了。

 

城市的景觀慢慢換成叢林，經過三個小時的車程，Bucky傾身向前說:「我知道這裡，我們快要到了，下一個路口往左轉。」  
用不到半哩，Natasha開下高速公路，然後開上了一條沒有鋪設道路的小徑。  
「到了盡頭就停車。」Bucky環視著高過他們的樹木。  
Natasha開到了盡頭然後將卡車停好。  
「我們需要帶上每樣東西，我們不會再回來這裡。」Bucky拿起他與Natasha的包包，而Steve則拿起他和Sam的包包。  
Bucky蹲下然後用手指在泥土裡畫下記號:「實驗室在整個實驗場所的中心。」他的手指在圓圈的中心畫下一個點。「那裡至少有4個瞭望台，森林裡的每一寸幾乎都有監視器。」他在圓圈裡面畫下4個叉叉。「這些監視器除非你觸動它們，不然不會啟動，這裡有太多動物會觸動動感感應，所以監視器是採用重量觸動的，跟在我後面踩著我的腳步，我停下你們就停下，你們的眼睛要隨時注意地面而且要握緊你們的槍。」  
「你在這裡待過多少次?」Steve安靜地問。  
「成千上百次了。」Bucky聳聳肩然後站了起來。「最後一次是12年前。」  
(好，我知道了，其實你才是Hydra之王對吧?)

Bucky帶著他們進入了森林。Sam直接走在Bucky的後面，然後是Natasha，最後是Steve。Sam踩著Bucky走過的腳印，Natasha和Steve如法炮製。Bucky在路上撿起一條長長的新枝然後四處撥動看看下面藏了甚麼東西。他們在幾棵樹上做記號好避開危險區域。有次Bucky瞪著一塊區域快要3分鐘才踩上去，所有人都不發一語。  
幾個小時過去了，Steve陷入一種自發的節奏。他看著Natasha的腳而手放在腰側的手槍上。  
Bucky停下時，後面的人也隨即跟著停下，他往上指了指，他們看向天際發現一個哨站就完美的建在一棵樹上。看起來並沒有甚麼方法可以爬上光滑的樹幹，Bucky用他的金屬手臂在樹幹刻下可供攀爬的痕跡，當他往上爬時一邊發出用力的吼叫聲撕開搆住的地方。到了頂端，他用一把薄博的小刀撬開後門的鎖，然後把門往內推。Bucky消失在陰影中。過了一陣子一條繩子從門口翻滾而下。  
那個地方無法容納超過兩個人，他們只好在擁擠的地上腳併著腳。  
Bucky往上指著一整排的螢幕佈滿了內部的牆壁說:「他們從這裡操控著實驗。」  
一些螢幕上面是森林的畫面，但是大多螢幕顯示的畫面是光亮的建築內部。他指著一個幾乎占了這裡四分之一空間的櫃子‧「以便修正實驗，這裡沒有人了是因為已經沒有實驗進行中。」  
Steve的耳朵聽著但是他的眼睛盯著螢幕。  
「他們監控著整個設備，因為在實驗中你的行動幾乎不會受到限制。」  
Steve的目光鎖定在螢幕九宮格上面，那些螢幕似乎是用來監控監所。  
「而且不管你用什麼方式通過試驗也都沒有限制。」  
有一個長髮男子用一隻手撕裂關著他的牢獄的水泥地板，另一間獄房裡面是一個女人坐在地板上，以超乎常人的速度拆解武器又將武器拼裝起來。  
「你在這裡接受實驗?」Steve空洞的問。他無法將視線從螢幕畫面移開。一個瘦小的短髮男孩在他的牢房裡坐著仰臥起坐。  
「對。」  
「哪種實驗？」  
「心理的、身體上的實驗都有。」Bucky的聲音平板毫無起伏。「所有他們可以想得到的實驗。」  
聽到回答後Steve沒有移開視線，只是點點頭。Bucky看著他的眼睛，看到Steve的反應停了一下然後加了一句:「這裡就是他們給我注射血清的地方。」

Bucky對這個地方的了解似乎是深入骨髓，他下午的時間都用在畫下樹林以及實驗室的詳細地圖，Natasha和Sam盯著他畫地圖然後問問題。  
Steve看著螢幕，一度有一對蒙面的獄卒來打開牢房，房內那個肌肉發達的男人再他們進來的時候揮了揮手。  
他笑的樣子好像他們是多年好友，獄卒將他戴上手銬而他仰頭大笑，試著與獄卒四眼相對，他心甘情願地讓獄卒從牢房帶出來，當他與他們談話時頭與肩膀微微擺動，當他經過柵欄時臉上還帶著微笑。  
「比待在外面還安全。」BUCLY抬頭，這是他第三次試圖畫下這個設施最底層的地下室，他知道有一個長長斜斜向上的通道，但是他不記得在哪兒了。  
「我有夜視鏡，我們可以在屋頂盯哨。」Natasha建議。  
Bucky搖搖頭說:「在你看到他們之前，他們就會發現你了，我們最好趕快撤離這裡。」  
「那麼應該有一個人徹夜來監視這些螢幕，我來輪第一班。」Steve移動他的腳步。  
「我跟你一起值第一輪，因為我現在精神正好。」Sam從樓下發話了。  
Steve與Sam各拿了兩張椅子，Bucky和Natasha在他們二人中間的地板上躺下，雙腳放在桌子下面而頭在門的旁邊，Bucky的雙腳在腳踝處交叉著然後彎著手臂當作枕頭，他的臉面向天花板。Natasha往一邊蜷縮著，下巴縮進胸口，外套覆蓋著她的身體，兩隻手縮進她膝蓋間，指尖碰著她靴子上的匕首的刀柄前端，兩人動也不動的睡著。  
過了一個小時看著監視器畫面，Sam拿了一張皺皺的紙張並從口袋抽出一支筆，畫下一個九宮格，在右上角落畫下一個叉叉，然後將紙傳給Steve，Steve在正中間畫下一個圈圈。Sam在九宮格上方寫了:「我認輸。」Steve看了搖搖頭然後寫下:「你怕挑戰嗎?」並將紙傳回給Sam。  
「我知道自己的能耐到哪裡。」  
Steve遲疑了一秒鐘後寫下:「你還好嗎?」  
「時差讓我感覺好像死了一回，不過還好，你呢?」  
「還好。」  
那張紙一直握在Steve的手裡，他的眼睛掃過他寫的N的一角，他的字跡曾經很潦草，字母會互相黏在一起或著離得太開。現在他的字跡整齊像是底下有標線一樣而且字間距離很清楚，他往下看著他的手用筆在紙上寫下:「準備好明天的事情。」  
他將紙張傳給Sam。  
在Steve跟Sam醒過來的時候，Natasha和Bucky離開哨站，回來的時候手上掛著多餘不用T SHIRT，活像裝滿了什麼東西的袋子。  
他們將T SHIRT舖在地上然後將紅色、綠色、黑色的漿果，Natasha從她的包包裡面拿了一個空的水壺然後開始將這些漿果塞進去直到滿到壺邊，然後倒進水直到快要滿出來。  
Bucky拿出另一個空的水罐開始往裡面裝滿漿果，他用雙手捧著滿滿的漿果，微微打開手掌好讓漿果通過狹窄的瓶口，然後跟Natasha一樣用水灌滿剩餘的空間。  
Natasha用她的雙膝固定住水壺然後從她的腰帶抓起一把鑽子，在鑽頭上綁著一條尼龍線然後放開塞進水壺，她按下開關然後用空著的那隻手伸向Bucky，在Bucky遞給她另一瓶裝的滿滿的水壺的時候，鑽頭正在作響，她將鑽頭移到第二個水壺，然後把第一個水壺拿給Sam，他喝了一口然後像被電擊一樣扭動著身體:「天啊!」他很快的把水壺丟給Steve，而Steve笨手笨腳的想要接想要接住。

「我升天了。」Sam躺在地上懶洋洋的左右晃動著頭。  
「我已經死了，然後到了天堂。」Sam開始像走調的教會合唱團唱起歌來，而Bucky在竊笑。  
Steve嚐了一口，飲料喝起來又甜又鹹，漿果混合的如此巧妙嚐起來十分濃稠。Steve又喝了一口。Natasha抬頭看著他期待他的評價。  
「真不可思議。」  
「我知道。」  
「嘿。」Sam突然坐起身來‧「你自己去拿。」他伸出手而Steve把水壺還給他。  
「你帶了鑽子是專門用來作果汁的嗎?」  
Natasha挑起一邊的眉毛:「也許是這樣。」  
他們喝了四壺果汁還剩下一點漿果，Sam吵著要再喝。  
(我必須說作者把Sam的個性抓的超好，媽啊)

「這什麼玩意？」  
「催淚瓦斯。」  
「這個呢？」Natasha指著櫥子裡面的另一個罐子。再過一個小時太陽就要升起，他們剛剛已經花了三十分鐘將所有可能用得到的東西打包好。  
「嗯，我不知道怎麼叫這玩意，這是一種神經觸發劑，會讓人陷入恐慌。」Bucky歪著頭說。  
「這個呢？」  
「會讓人痙攣。」  
「這個呢？」  
在Natasha指著那樣東西的同時Bucky就開始搖頭。「別碰那玩意。」  
「那是做什麼用的？」  
「你不會想知道的。」  
「聽起來很有用。」Natasha給了他一個意味深長的眼神。  
Bucky瞪著眼：「你記不記得聽過人家這樣講過：『我不希望這用在我的死敵身上。』？」  
「沒有。」  
「我就聽過。」


End file.
